You Complete ME
by Stargirlr
Summary: A crazy, laughter-filled journey through the sixth year of Lily Evans, James Potter and Co. WARNING: Contains excessive doses of chaos, confusion and fun! May cause you to laugh out loud
1. I Love You James or do I?

You Complete ME

stargirlr

Disclaimer: I own what I own and don't own anything except for my original characters and any original plots or phrases.

(A/N: Okay, firstly, everything I haven't made up including Lily, James, all the Marauders is not mine (however much I wish it was), it's all J.K. Rowling's (God Bless her!) Secondly, this is my very first fanfic…I have no idea how it's going to turn out. Thirdly, I think I'm in love with James. Yaahhhhh. Yes, I'm proud of it! I'm in love with a figment of someone's imagination! YAY! Hurray! YAY! Ok, now that my sugar rush is over…. I really, realllly appreciate any advice or criticism you give me. Just don't break my poor, desolate heart… or else glares evilly at readers )

**I have redone this chapter, taken out most of the Lily and James falling in luv in the first scene parts, etc. Worth another read. 23:52, 26th October 2004.**

You Complete ME

By: stargirlr

Chapter 1: I Love You James

Lily Elizabeth Evans, green-eyed, red-haired, sixteen and of medium height, stood up, stretched her long arms and yawned loudly. Three hours of continuous History of Magic, homework was no joke. She scanned the Gryffindor common room quickly, on the lookout for trouble. After all, it _was_ her duty; she was a 6th year prefect and a responsible one, _unlike_ James Potter.

Lily paused for a second, contemplating him.

When her mother had seen him for the first time, a few years ago at the London train station, she had called him " The Stereotypical Lady's Man." At the time, Lily had just stared blankly at her mother, wondering what the hell she meant.

But now? Even Lily had to admit, the other girls did find him extremely attractive.

Once, Lily had dared to wonder what they saw in him. A girl from Hufflepuff, (her outfit complete with a large "I'm proud to be in love with James!" button on her robes) had eagerly explained it… or at least tried…

"Haven't you ever seen those eyes? Those tantalizingly chocolatey brown eyes?" She asked.

Lily replied, "You mean those eyes that look like mud pies?" She faked gagging.

"What about that wonderful Quidditch toned body?"

Lily glared at her.

"Haven't you ever want to run your hands through that wonderful jet black hair which can't _ever_ be set in place?" The Hufflepuff had tried, in desperation.

"More like, take a comb or a brush or something and beat the horrible mess on top of his head into shape…" Lily answered.

The Hufflepuff just stared at her.

Lily had turned away and made a mental note never to cross _that_ particular fanatic again.

On the other hand,

James Potter was smart— after all, she guessed it did take a bit of brains to come up with pranks on such a large scale,

Handsome—or so he called himself,

Tall—well, a lot taller than Lily anyway,

A fantastic chaser-- well, he _had_ won Gryffindor the Quidditch up for the last three years and running—he was the team captain in fact—

But even so, how in the world could Dumbledore appoint him as _prefect_?

Lily sighed. After all the pranks he was behind, all the tricks he was responsible, after all that rule-breaking… Life was so unfair.

She had actually worked hard for the position of prefect—studied for long hours everyday, losing out on her entire social reputation, sucking up to even the ugliest professors.

Well… aside from a few minor incidents—accidental use of magic for almost knocking a boy unconscious by charming a large baseball bat a few years ago… and… and… the last year…

When Lucius Malfoy, the gittiest of the Slytherin gits had started proclaiming his undying love for her during breakfast… Unfortunately, the head of Slytherin house, Professor Herlithan, seemed to think that Lily herself had given Malfoy a love potion. Luckily, Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore did not have as much faith in her illegal potion brewing abilities. Anyway, later she had found out the Marauders had been the ones to give him the potion. She smiled as she remembered how she had got her revenge.

The Marauders- that's what they call themselves- James, the unofficial leader, Sirius Black, good-looking and cocky, Remus Lupin, quietly cute, a peace-maker and Peter Pettigrew, a rat-face, sniveling boy.'

Not that she disliked the rest of them. She would often hang out with group, bearing James' company for only two reasons—firstly, Remus, Sirius and Peter had become her 'kinda' friends last year and secondly, she suspected that Lara was very keen on one of them.

Returning to the present, she concluded that no one in the cozy, maroon common room had any suspicious intentions save perhaps not doing the next day's assignments.

She looked through her Homework Scheduler. That little baby had saved her several times from less than acceptable marks on an assignment. She regarded it as one of her most precious belongings and treated it as such. She had even devised her own spell to prevent smudging, tearing, ink splattering or any signs of wear on the notebook.

"Astronomy: Complete chart on N 69 E sky," She read and groaned inwardly. She couldn't believe there was actually a time when she liked astronomy. Clutching her books, she jogged all the way to the astronomy tower, thinking, "At least I got my daily quota of exercise…"

A few torches placed at sporadic intervals dimly lit the tower. Lily slid down next to one of them. She examined the sky, enjoying the peace and quiet of her solitude.

Lily froze as a male voice spoke, "You are so gorgeous."

"I love you James" A girl's voice sidled.

"I love you too, Brittany"

'Potter and Brittany? But…isn't Potter going out with Jeanine Coogan?' she thought.

As sounds of moaning arose from the darkness, Lily, clearly disgusted, went down the spiral stairs making silent actions of gagging.

Lily hurried to dinner, only slightly later than usual. Her red hair swayed as she walked. Inside the almost full hall, she slid into her usual seat besides her best friend, Larika Anderson. Though both the girls always stood out in a crowd, they were poles apart. Lily had long red-auburn hair, striking green eyes while Larika had short blonde hair and crystal-clear blue eyes.

Opposite to Lily sat the Marauders (currently) without Potter.

Sirius was tall, had black hair, very short and very spiked. His gray eyes were twinkling with laughter.

Remus was the tallest, had sandy blonde hair and light blue eyes.

Peter was shorter than the rest of them, slightly pudgy, always on a constant diet.

Larika was trying desperately to eat, but, unfortunately, Sirius was spouting milk from his nose making her laugh.

"Immature." Lily commented, pouring some pumpkin juice in her goblet.

Sirius pouted, "And here's Miss Grown-up-Prefect-Self-Professed-Goddess-who-thinks-too-much-of-herself."

Lily smirked. "Whaaatever."

After a bit of thought, she asked, "D'you happen to know where Potter is?"

All three Marauders looked up simultaneously, startled.

Larika caught their uneasy glances and curiously inquired, "Yes, where is Potter?"

Lily grinned at their discomfort, "In the Astronomy tower--" she said slowly. 

"Doing his homework, right?" Sirius interrupted hastily.

"Yeah, right, homework…" Lily said, her smirk widening.

Just then, a very distraught looking James parked himself across the table.

Still grinning to herself but managing to keep a straight face, Lily said, " So, Potter, did you find the homework difficult today?"

"Homework…what homework?" he asked quite bewildered.

" Your astronomy homework, you know, the homework you were completing-right-now-in-the-**Astronomy-**Tower." Sirius said pointedly.

"Oh, Okay, _that_ homework…It was all right, you know…." he said, still puzzled.

"Uh-uh and, er, what's that on your collar?" Lily questioned, raising her voice and pointing to an exceptionally bright swab of pink near his collar.

"Er, er…."

But Jeanine Coogan, on the other side of the table, had heard.

"Yes, James, what is that?" she asked in a would-be sweet voice. The entire hall was watching now.

"Why, er, it's your lipstick of course, your…."

"James?"

"Uh-uh?"

"In case you've never noticed, I use red, blood-red lipstick."

"Oh, er, really, I didn't know that honey….", James said clearly embarrassed.

"That's not mine. So-who's-is-it?" she said saying each word distinctly.

"Er…."

"James Tristan Potter, HAVE YOU BEEN CHEATING ON ME?"

James took a deep breath.

"I'll take that as a yes." Saying so, she stormed out of the hall, leaving everyone to stare at a beetroot James.

"What the hell just happened?" James asked.

"Weeelll, I think that Jeanine found about you and Brittany and she got angry aaaand she basically dumped you." Sirius said.

"It was a rhetorical question!" James replied angrily.

"You asked it!" he retorted.

Remus, the peacemaker, spoke, "Padfoot, will you shut up? Give the guy a break." He turned to James. "And Prongs? Get over it."

James gulped down some air. "Get… get over… you're telling me to Get OVER it!"

Remus nodded. "You know just as well as I do that you didn't care anymore for Jeanine than you do for Brittany."

James looked up to see Lara (A/N: short for Larika) and Lily smiling chirpily at him. "What are they laughing at? What ARE they laughing at? There's nothing to laugh at!"

"Aw, shut it, Potter." Lara said laughingly.

"Shut up yourself, you hag…" he muttered back.

Lily's emerald eyes flashed dangerously, a warning sign for everyone that knew her- which of course, did not include James.

Lily quipped, "Don't you go insulting my friends, Potter. You deserved it and you know it."

"Says who?

"Says me!"

"You know… it's all your fault…" He retorted.

Encouraged by Lily's widened eyes, he continued, "Yeah, who asked you to go asking 'bout stuff on my collar? Why d'you care so much 'bout what I do?"

Lily grimaced, "Potter, I'm the last person in the world who gives a damn about your freakin' love-life, but, if you wanna go snog a girl behind your girlfriend's back, choose somewhere more appropriate than the Astronomy Tower, k?"

James stared, his hazel brown eyes focusing on Lily. "The astronomy tower _is_ the appropriate place for that, Evans! What are you, a freak? Don't tell me no guy has ever taken you up that romantic haven in the skies… Christ, you even have to have a reservation if you don't want to be disturbed nowadays."

Lily colored and stayed mute.

"Holy cow, I bet you were actually up there to study weren't you?" He chuckled derisively as Remus put his head in his hands. He had the attention of the whole table now. "You are such a virgin, Evans. It's so pathetic… I mean, I know a few third years who are just as blissfully unaware as you are, but a sixth year? Never thought I'd see the day…" He smirked and a few people began smiling tauntingly at Lily.

Lara could see that she was biting back tears and was about to pat her comfortingly when she suddenly stood up at attention.

For a minute, she just hovered there. She quietly said something about pride that no one but James caught and then stalked out.

James gaped at her empty place blankly for a few minutes as the rest of the group waited in anticipating silence…

"Jay-ames… Hellooo…" said Sirius.

"Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape want to marry you" Peter tried.

"Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape want to marry each other." Sirius said.

He got amused looks from her friends and some weird looks from the Ravenclaws.

"Cassie is going out with Steven McConnell" Sirius tried again, naming the popular, handsome Ravenclaw seeker and seventh year head boy and James' old flame.

"WHAT---? The hell she is!" James exclaimed.

"Well, finally, lover boy!" Sirius said.

James blushed furiously.

"Well, well, I think that this IS the first time I've seen James blush so many times in one day!" Lara remarked spitefully.

The conversation paused as James blushed once more.

A few more minutes of silence passed as the company buttered their rolls.

During the silence, Lara felt something gently nudging her foot.

Lara glanced at Remus, sitting opposite her, and then hissed, "What?"

"Aren't you going to check on Lily?" He asked in an undertone.

"Since when do you care so much about Lily?" Lara said harshly.

He returned her gaze calmly, "Since she became my friend on the first day of first year."

She blushed and dropped her glare, "Well, she usually wants to be alone after these James incidents. I'll talk to her after dinner though."

He nodded and resumed eating.

A minute later, she felt some nudging on her foot again, more insistent this time.

"What?" She hissed to Remus again.

"What?" He looked bewildered. "What'd I do?"

Sirius hissed at Lara, "Why are you hissing at Remus? He didn't do anything."

"Oh and I suppose you can tell me who did?" She whispered back.

"Yes, I was the one who kicked you."

She looked surprised, "Why did you do that?"

"I want to talk to you. Outside. After dinner." He said in an undertone.

Frustrated, she spoke in a loud voice, "Why the heck are we still whispering? Black, you can talk to me right here and now if you want to, okay?"

He looked around at the staring multitudes.

"Lara, will you go out with me?" Sirius asked finally.

"Wh-what?" Lara said, much taken aback. "No WAY!"

It was Sirius' turn to be taken by surprise. "Wh-what?" He squinted at her, as if that would help him to hear her better.

"N-O. No."

"Please."

"No."

"Plea-se."

"No."

"Pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Hmmm. Let me think." She paused. "NO!"

"Padfoot, shut up and let us eat, for God's sake!" Peter yelled.

Later in the girl's dormitory

Lily was shuffling and then reshuffling, fluffing and then unfluffing all the pillows on her bed when Lara entered.

Larika's eyes followed her actions from her own bed. She knew when something was on Lily's mind.

"Lily?" asked Lara finally.

"Yeah?" Lily flipped on her back to look at the canopy over her bed.

"Are you alright?"

Lily sighed. "I suppose so." She paused and bluntly continued, "James is such a bastard. "

Slightly shocked with her uncharacteristic profanity, Lara said, "James does say stupid things, but he's not that bad, Lils…''

Lily snorted, "He's got an ego the size of Hogwarts just because he's played a few mildly amusing pranks and is mediocre on the broom, he's notoriously fickle with girls, he doesn't care an ounce for the feelings of others, he doesn't ever follow the rules… how he got to be the prefect, I'll never know."

"He got to be the prefect because he's tying with you for first place in most of his classes, because he's an excellent quidditch player and not that surprisingly, most of the house, if not the school, respects and actually listens to him."

"You wouldn't recognize the devil even if he stood before you, dancing with his pointed horns and spiked tail, Larika. You really don't see the bad in anybody, do you?" Lily shook her head.

Lara smiled suddenly, "Except for Sirius Black, that is."

"Huh?"

"He asked me out after you left. Funny, because I never thought he even knew I was a girl."

"Finally. He's been staring at you for the last three months."

"Has he?"

"Honestly, are you blind?"  
Lara disregarded the question, "D'you think he was serious?"

"Sirius?"

"Uh-uh." She aimlessly lifted her foot and dragged it in the air.

A small smile crept on to Lily's face, "Why does it matter whether he was serious or not? It's nor as if you are actually considering going out with him, are you?"

Lara got up hastily, "Why shouldn't I, I mean, if I wanted to? He's perfectly acceptable, isn't he? He's cute."

"Ah, the other girls in this school would crucify you for understating the obvious…"

Lily added skeptically, "But, Lara, you do realize this is Sirius, we're talking about? The Sirius Black who rode a flying motorcycle on the school grounds and nearly decapitating Professor McGonagall, the boy who's made lists rating each girl in Hogwarts on their Sirius-worthiness… "

"The very same."

Lily took a deep breath, "Please, please tell me you still possess your sanity. Please do not tell me you actually like him."

"Okay. I won't." She grinned.

"Lara, do be serious."

"Lils, do be serious." Larika mimicked.

"LA-RA!"

"LI-LY!"

"Larika Julianne Anderson, tell me whether you like Sirius Black or not!"

"Or else?" she asked mischievously.

"Just wait and see."

"Okey-dokey." Lara replied, preparing to run.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh" Lily ran after her.

They ran into the common room, both screaming like crazy. Needless to say, they attracted a lot of attention.

Suddenly, Lily bumped into someone, nearly knocking them down.

She looked up into a pair of melted chocolate fudge brownie colored eyes, flecked with bright gold. She stood there, transfixed by the esoteric sight. Then she noticed who they belonged to.

Flushing rapidly, she glared at him, "Get out of my way, Potter."

"Sorry, _Evans_. But I'm not the one running around the place like an immature five year old, now am I?"

Still looking into his eyes, Lily felt them go cold.

She became angrier. He wasn't supposed to get mad at her, she was supposed to get mad at him. At least that's what it said on the imaginary job description in her head.

He shoved past her, roughly.

Opening her eyes, she saw Lara standing in front of her with an anxious expression on her face.

"Um... Lily, what just happened?"

"Nothing."

"You were a little… mean to him, don't you think?"

"Whatever." she replied rolling her eyes and moving out of sight. "By the way, I think he was." She continued. "Serious, that is."

(A/N: Seriously Sirius. Noticed that after only about my sixth read through. Hahaha. Unintended pun.)


	2. Note the Notice

You Complete ME

By: stargirlr

Disclaimer: I own what I own and don't own anything except for my original characters and any original plots or phrases.

Chapter 2: The Notice Preparations

A few days and hundreds of arguments with Lily about Lara's 'crush' later, a notice posted on the common room bulletin board excited everyone. Lily, noticing the crowd around the board, asked near-by Sirius about it.

"The notice? Well, like, it says, like, there's a, like, a really, really stellar dance two weeks from tomorrow, like, for celebrating the start of Quidditch season! Like, Yippee!" he exclaimed doing a bad impression of a cheerleader.

A large fifth year in front of her moved and she could read the notice.

"Like, Thanks, Siri!" she cheered. She might have been at a cold war with James, but unfortunately his friends were her friends, too…

It read:

A dance will be held in Hogwarts on Saturday the 27th of September to celebrate the commencing of the Quidditch season. Fourth years and above are allowed to attend. Lower years may attend if asked by an older student. The Quidditch team-members and their dates will begin the dance at a quarter past seven. Dancing accompanied by supper and other refreshments may continue up till midnight. Prefects are requested to attend a meeting on the 15th of November to discuss décor.

By order of the management.

Lily turned to meet Lara and the Marauders close behind her. She cast a wary eye on James, but went ahead to talk to Lara. " Wow. A dance… That'll be exciting!"

She could vividly remember the last couple of dances. She had gone with Steven McConnell once and once with a Ravenclaw named Tim Sullivan. Hmmm, funny, both the times the relationship hadn't been very serious. Tim and her were still hi-hello-goodbye sort of friends. Steven, on the other hand…. There was a still a possibility there …Hmmm…

"Exciting!" Repeated Lara breathlessly. "_Exciting_ is the understatement of the millennium, but do you realize that we have _only_ two small measly weeks to find dresses, shoes, purses, make-up and _all _of our accessories? This is going to be so hectic! I really hope that they give us the entire day on the 27th to get ready!"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, hon!" Sirius exclaimed.

At that comment, Lara turned and smartly slapped him. "Don't call me HON!"

He looked a bit surprised, then smiled suddenly and turned back to the conversation.

"But, seriously, you really need an entire day to get ready? You haven't even got dates yet!" Peter asked disbelievingly.

"Why, of course, you can't think that we become beautiful angels for you boys in only five minutes!" Lara said.

"And I don't think _we _will have any problem whatsoever in finding dates, thank you very much." Lily added coldly.

"Well, it can't be THAT hard to look good for a stupid dance!" James declared.

"Really? I suppose you just throw on a robe and if the girl is lucky enough, actually maybe wash up five minutes before you have to pick her up… You know, let's see you try getting ready as a girl…" Lily added.

"What are you getting at?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

Lily arched her eyebrows. "I dare you, any of you, to dress up as a girl for this dance. The conditions are that you have to get at least two guys to dance with you. Of course, this dare won't be known to them."

"For the entire dance?" yelled Sirius, "We have to get SOME time to flirt, you know…"

"All right, pervert. Half the dance then." Lily improvised.

"And why in the world should we lay down our masculinity before all the world?" James demanded.

Lily looked at Lara skeptically and it seemed to the guys that they were communicating telepathically. Maybe…

Lily replied "One of us will go out with one of you four."

The guys looked surprised.

"Yes." Sirius and James shouted together.

Sirius looked suspiciously at James and he backed away a bit.

Lily said. "Deal"

They walked leisurely to Transfiguration, James' favorite class. Somehow he found this class the easiest. Sirius, however, claimed he didn't have a favorite class. Actually, he had said, 'My favorite class is the hospital wing.' Of course that didn't have anything to do with a certain _Madam Partridge_, the nurse in charge--'that pretty wild thing' Sirius had once said about her. Remus was fairly good at Transfiguration. However, his lycanthrophy somehow prevented him from excelling at it. Peter, on the other hand, had not received an OWL high enough to take Advanced Transfiguration.

On settling down, Professor McGonagall began teaching. "Today, we begin a very important topic in your sixth year--Animagus transformation in detail. The Ministry does not allow any unsupervised attempts to become Animagi, so we will not be delving very deep into the procedure. Let me tell you this however, to become an animagus is a singularly difficult task, one that can go fatally wrong without the proper guidance. Now, to identify Animagi…"

As she pointed to the large blackboard, the Marauders gave each other a smile.

Lily, sitting behind Remus, nudged him and mouthed, " What's so funny?"

He shook his head, a tad sadly, to indicate that it was nothing important.

"Miss Evans, do you have a problem in concentrating?" Prof. McGonagall's voice broke out suddenly. "You are well aware that your transfiguration marks are not up to standard. I expected more from you. I'd like to see you after class. You too, Mr. Potter."

Lily blushed as everyone stared at her.

Throughout the entire class, she kept her head low, moving only to make a note on her parchment. Maybe, maybe, her prefectship would be taken away. But then why would the professor call Potter as well? She hoped that she didn't make him suffer as well. For once, he wasn't the root of all her misery. This time, for maybe the first time and hopefully the last time, it was her own fault.

After class, Lara, Sirius, Remus moved away and before departing, Lara shot Lily a sympathetic look. James and Lily waited while Professor McGonagall cleared away the things on her desk with a wave of her wand. She sat down wearily.

"Miss Evans? I know that your behavior today varied from your usual quiet demeanor. Although I believe that as we are all human, we are prone to mistakes, I must ask you to refrain from talking in class. I also know that Transfiguration is your hardest subject." She looked down at what Lily assumed to be her progress report. "You are doing well in each of your subjects, exceptionally well in Charms. In transfiguration, however, you are barely…" she glanced at James. "You are not doing as well. I recommend that you get a tutor. Alright?" She glanced back at James. "You are dismissed."

As Lily stood up, James asked, "Er-Professor, what did you want to see me for?"

She looked up, surprised. "I thought it was obvious. I want you to be her tutor. Do you mind?" Although she asked very politely, James could tell that McGonagallwould most definitely mind if he minded. Lily was looking at him, suddenly dreading the tutoring sessions.

Strolling to their next class, Lily was unusually quiet. She hated any form of reproach from her teachers. It gave her a feeling of insecurity—that she didn't belong.

"Hey, Lils, don't take it so seriously!" James said softly.

"Don't call me Lils," She responded, but there was no energy in her tone and she didn't even bother to look at him.

"What's wrong if you aren't wonderful in transfiguration? You can't be perfect!"

She was about to thank him for being so sweet when he added, "Of course you can't be perfect! That's my job!"

She shook her head at the comic routine. "You're such a prat, Potter."

"James." He corrected her. "And what are friends for?" He made to put an arm around her.

She ducked and yelled, "We're not friends, Potter. Nor will we ever be if you keep trying to pull stunts like that on me!"

"Aw, Lils!" He yelled behind her as she walked off.

"Hey Lily, rumor says we have a Hogsmeade visit before the dance so we have a chance to get our dresses and stuff. Could you confirm it?" Lara asked the next day at breakfast.

"Uh-uh. Sure. I'll ask Steven." Lily replied absentmindedly, pouring milk on to her omelet. Her mind was on a dark, tousle-haired somebody who was currently busy discussing Quidditch tactics with his friends. How could he just expect to be friends? After one decent conversation… Humph. He couldn't do this—one minute, he was angry, the next, he wanted to be friends…

Lara noticed her inattentiveness followed her gaze and shaking her head said, "I'm sorry Lily, but I must drag you away from your boyfriend there. We have to get to Herbology."

"Boyfriend? I detest him. He's not my boy—" Lily sputtered.

"Yeah, sure he's not. Not yet anyway." Lara retorted.

"You—"

At Herbology, they started revision of the last term's plants.

"Do you remember what this is?" asked Professor Sprout to the class in general. Yes, it was a Freasliy shrub.

"And what does it do?"

It cures wizard's flu.

Yes, Larika and Lily remembered everything perfectly, no need to ask.

Bored to the core, Lara finally pulled out a piece of parchment, tore out a small piece, frantically scribbled something on it, crumpled into a small ball and threw it at Lily's head.

OMG! This is so-oh boring. –Lara

Lily thought a minute and responded.

I know, Lard… All the classes are so tiresome. Especially since we did all this stuff two years ago! --Lily

The Marauders haven't pulled any pranks so far this year, have they? –Lara

Okay, that was random… just shows here _your_ thoughts are. Actually, I'm glad they haven't. D'you know how hard it would be to get Potter out of trouble if he was caught? He's a PREFECT! -–Lily

At this point, Sirius, who was watching them for sometime now, snatched the note, read it and showed it to James. They both grinned and began to discuss something in very intent whispers.

After sometime, their whispers stopped and James casually slid his wand out of his pocket. Lazily pointing it at a snapping plant a few feet behind Professor Sprout, he muttered a few well-chosen words. Suddenly the tendrils of the plant began to move towards the professor, slowly creeping around her feet.

The whole class besides the professor had noticed the plant by now and were carefully watching its every move.

As Professor Sprout stepped forward to demonstrate something, her foot caught in the tangles of stem around it and she swayed trying to recover her lost balance.

Unable to do so, she yelled, "Aaaaahhhhhh" grabbing an unfortunate boy in the front row along with her, causing both of them to fall, sprawled across the floor.

The whole class started laughing uncontrollably. Fortunately, the professor attributed the blame to the plant.

After class, however, Sirius and James were recognized as the actual misdoers and were given sincere congratulations on their fine performance.

"Potter! You could have gotten into trouble!" Lily scolded, lightly slapping his arm. She was too cheerful to be angry.

"Yeah, so what, it wouldn't be the first time, would it?" he replied in a careless "Do I give a damn?" tone.

Halfway back to the castle, Lily spotted Steven some distance away from them.

Wanting to ask about the Hogsmeade visit, she said, "Hey, guys? I have to talk to Steven about something. I'll see you in the castle, okay? Bye."

With the mention of Steven's name, James' eyes narrowed but before he had a chance to say anything, Lily started to jog away.

Slowing down as she neared him, James watched as Steven greeted her like an old friend.

Having nothing else to do, the group (The Marauders and Lara) decided to wait back for Lily.

On her return, Lara asked anxiously, "So? What did he say?"

Clearly excited, Lily replied, "He said yes. Tomorrow!"

James misunderstood both her remarks and her excitement, and thought…well, you can probably guess what he thought… His eyes narrowed even more.

James' mood decreased as the day passes. He couldn't understand how Lily could even think of going out with Steven.

Later in the boy's dormitory

"So, er, Prongs, what's with your mood today, huh?" Remus questioned tentatively.

"Nothing!" he replied sharply.

"Yeah right. And I'm Godzilla." Sirius retorted.

" That can be arranged." James replied angrily.

Sirius was going to continue but Peter and Remus yelled at the same time. "Padfoot, Shut up!"

He shut his mouth, pouting.

James sprawled across his bed. "How could she be so stupid?" he shouted.

"She? Who's 'she'?" Peter asked, suddenly interested.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sirius asked.

"Of course. Lily. Lily Elizabeth Evans. But what did she now?" Remus demanded.

" Why'd she have to go out with Steven? I mean, isn't it obvious that he's just using her to get to me…? He thinks he can go one up just by going out with Evans, does he?" James cried.

"Steven? Prongs, dude, she's not going out with him…" he replied, even more confused as to how Steven could possibly 'get to' James through Lily. Their hatred for each other was pretty much known by the entire teen wizarding community,

"But, this morning when we were coming back from Herbology… She went to talk to him."

"Yeah… talk to him about whether there's a Hogsmeade visit tomorrow!" Sirius interrupted.

"You're kidding." James said disbelievingly.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO!"

"Oh God, then what have I done?" James moaned.

Suddenly alarmed, Remus asked, "Dude, what HAVE you done?"

"Welllll, I-sorta-charmed-Steven's-face-to-look-like-a-clown's-and-put-a-spell-on-him-so-that-he-wouldn't-know." James muttered, biting his lip.

"What?" All three Marauders yelled.

"You pranked …you pulled a prank on the HEAD BOY! You crazy git! We have to remove it!" Sirius bellowed.

And so, they ran to find him. (Steven)

"Wouldn't it be great if we had a map of some sort? You know, to find people and stuff in Hogwarts…" Sirius remarked breathlessly as they neared the Entrance Hall.

Steven was strolling down the stairs. His billowing pants were an electric shade of blue and he was wearing a dazzling yellow shirt .His face was completely white. One of his eyes was circled with red paint, the other with blue. Two pink spots were painted where his cheeks should be and he had a classic red clown nose. His Head Boy badge was modified to read "Clown Boy". To top it all of, he had a bright pink and green head of hair.

Remus stared at him and then at James, wide-eyed.

James casually shrugged, " I forgot to tell you, I changed his clothes as well."

They approached him.

"Er, hi Steve, you're looking a bit different today." Sirius commented chirpily.

"Uh, really, I don't particularly think so, but…"

"Yeah, yeah." Continued Sirius, stalling.

Remus slowly slid out his wand and muttered a few words and the make-up wore off.

Relieved, the Marauders left him and continued to dinner.

On the way, they met Lara. She asked. "Well, you all look like you've caused some mischief. Maybe you had something to do with Steven's make-up today. He came to Ravenclaw Quidditch practice wearing a clown outfit. Everyone was asking about it but he pretended not to know."

"Uh, well, he's back to normal now." Peter said.

"Uh-huh. So, are you guys going to Hogsmeade tomorrow? Because if you are, we could, maybe, sorta go as a group…" she said blushing furiously.

As Sirius was busy grinning cheekily at Lara, James consented. "Yeah, sure, meet you both at 10 o'clock tomorrow, k ?"

As she moved away, he asked, "Er, what about Lily?"

"What about her?" He eyes danced, amused.

"Is she coming?

She nodded slowly.

"Does she…. Approve?"

"Well… she will."

James looked at her doubtfully.

(A/N: Does anyone here like the movie "The Matrix"? I like it. Yeah, especially because of Keanu Reeves. Okay, this doesn't have anything to do with the fanfic. Sooo, I guess I better shut up and let you all read. Hope you enjoy it. If you do, be sure to go waaay down to the bottom of the page and review for me. If you don't, be sure go waay down, press Review and tell me! Thanks.)


	3. Heehee HOGSMEADE!

You Complete ME

By: stargirlr

Disclaimer: I own what I own and don't own anything except for my original characters and any original plots or phrases.

Chapter 3: Hogsmeade Prefect's Meeting

The next day arrived, bright with a clear blue sky. The sun was shining and there was a light breeze flowing every-so-often. Lily strapped on a short white dress (A/N; You know, the Marilyn Monroe type combined with a tennis dress) and put on matching sandals setting off her tanned body marvelously.

Larika wore a bright blue polka dotted sailor dress, which accented her eyes.

"Ready Lils?"

"Yeah, but I still can't believe you're making me go to Hogsmeade with Potter."

"You're not going with James… Potter, if you must. You are going with me and I am going with Sirius and Sirius is going with James and Remus and Peter. So there, you see? You're not going with James."

"Oh… you owe me big time, Lara."

"Oh, P.S. can you please stop acting like someone shoved a stick up your arse? Puh-lease try to enjoy yourself. James isn't that bad, you know?"

Lily looked offended.

Lara hastily added, "No offense meant to the stick, by the way."

At sharp ten o'clock, they rushed down to the Great Hall where they had decided to meet the Marauders. As they entered, they slowed down a bit, enjoying the attention of the rapidly turning heads.

The Marauders' mouths literally dropped when they caught sight of Lily and Larika.

"Hello, dahlings!" Lara drawled.

Regaining his composure and elbowing James to tell him to do the same, Sirius put forth his arms and asked regally, "May I request the honor of escorting these Mademoiselles to the fair village of Hogsmeade?"

"I believe you may have the pleasure of escorting one of them but, my dear sir, I cannot allow you to steal both of them from us." James interrupted elegantly; he held his own arm out to Lily.

Lara looked at Lily appraisingly, a hint of a smile on her face.

Lily decided to heed her advice. She took James' arm and thus, effectively, pulled the stick out of her arse, and crushed it into thousands of little particles of sawdust.

At the village, the little boysies and girlsies split up to go their separate ways, deciding to meet an hour and a half later at Chocolate & Sprinkles for a round of ice creams.

The former were soon enveloped in the crowd around the prominent Quidditch store while the latter became engrossed in a store aptly named, "The Queen of Hearts-- Breath-taking creations for ALL occasions".

True to its word, the huge store had indeed an aisle marked "Quidditch Dance outfits". After an hour of browsing, Lily found the perfect outfit---- a stunningly beautiful emerald green backless dress that seemed to waft in midair. Lara too found just the right thing for her---- a dark blue strapless gown that highlighted her good figure. After finding just the right shoes and jewelry, Larika went to find Lily.

She exclaimed, "Lily! Look what I got!" proudly displaying her purchases.

"Great! Now, YOU can help me! I can't find a necklace!"

"Well, its time to meet the guys, so why don't we try at the Everything store next to Choco & Sprinkle?"

At Choco & Sprink, the girls found the Marauders waiting for them impatiently.

"Sooo, whadya buy? The entire world?" Sirius asked sarcastically.

Lily and Lara rolled their eyes.

Inside, James opened the menu and said out loud, "A triple fudge chocolate sundae with extra cheese… oops I mean, with extra whipped cream and chocolate sauce"

Lily looked up, "Hey, that's my fave! I'll have the same, please. But, without the cheese." She grinned.

"I'll have a large banana split sundae with rocky road, strawberry, chocolate, cookie dough, pistachio, jelly beans, sardine and artichoke ice cream, topped with MnMs, raisins and peanut butter and a side order of marshmallow cream." Sirius ordered.

Lara grinned and ordered a cherry soda.

"I'll have a strawberry ripple." Remus said.

Peter squeaked, "I'm on a diet, so I'll have two low-fat yogurts, a cold coffee and five non-fat cookies. And, ohh, five chocolate donuts with extra whipped cream topping."

(A/N: Yes, that was completely pointless, but I loved making up Sirius' order. ;-) )

After eating, drinking and talking for half an hour or so, they went to the Everything store to find a necklace for Lily.

Inside the shop, there was a whirlwind of bright colors. The store sold EVERYTHING ranging from cooking equipment to sports apparel. (A/N: Well that was obvious. The store's name IS Everything!)

Lily rushed to the jewelry counter while the rest of the group lingered behind her looking at various displays. After ten minutes of rapid searching, she found a silver plated necklace with a lily in the center.

She stared at it, mystified by its simplicity and beauty. She asked the assistant the price and gasped slightly.

Five galleons!

Jeez Louise! She wasn't from a pure and ancient wizarding family!

Reluctantly, she placed it back in place and left the store followed by Lara, Peter, Remus and Sirius. She could make do with some of her old stuff.

James waited, staring at the place Lily had been standing. He went up to the counter.

After coming out of the store five minutes later, he was asked by Remus "What took you so long?"

He replied mysteriously, " Nothing, nothing, just…"

Sirius looked at him and James blushed.

"Nothing is nothing" Remus retorted cryptically.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know. I read it somewhere."

"Oh."

They roamed around Hogsmeade, the two girls chattering happily in front and the for boys trying to look manly behind them.

Suddenly, Wormtail's eyes caught sight of something… or rather someone. "Hey guys." He muttered. "Looky who I found!"

Sirius stopped to see, "Ah! Snivellus."

The boys ducked down the alley, James and Sirius leading. Peter followed them, with a greedy look on his face while Remus looked warily from the girls walking forward obliviously to his fellow Marauders. Finally, he followed his friends towards Severus Snape, hoping to prevent some sort of disaster.

Snape was standing in the dimly lit lane, talking to one of his Slytherin cohorts.

As the Marauders approached him, he looked up alert and his wand hand automatically went to his pocket.

"What are you up to now, Potter?" He sneered. The boy beside him looked scared.

James grinned, "Oh, nothing that concerns you, Snivelly."

Sirius glanced at the small boy and remarked, "You better send him home to Mommy before he wets his pants."

The boy looked at Snape, eager to make a getaway, but Snape ignored him and asked James again, "What do you want?"

"Not much… We smelled something foul and guessed it to be your disgusting hair. Didn't your mother ever teach you to shampoo and condition?" James smirked.

"I wouldn't talk, Potter." Snape retorted as he glanced up at James' untidy mess.

James said airily, "I don't think the Severus Snape look is that popular, is it? Oh, but the ladies love my hair, Snivellus."

Snape's lip curled, "Well, if by ladies you mean Evans, I think you should know—Mudbloods like her aren't considered to be ladies."

James swore loudly and whipped out his wand, shouting, "Ricutespora"

Snape broke out into incontrollable twitches.

" Impendita sp?" he stuttered.

James' motion was considerably hampered. But his backup, Sirius was on the ready to defend him.

Sirius jumped in, "Herniambica"

Snape passed out.

Remus pointed his wand to James and quietly said, "Finite Incantamem".

James went back to normal, but at the most unfortunate moment, the moment that Lily and Larika appeared behind them.

"What are you guys-- " Lara began. Comprehension dawned on her as she looked at the unconscious figure of Snape and the Slytherin next to him, trying to shake him awake.

"Oh, for goodness sake!" Lily cried as she bustled past the boys. James winced as she crouched down near Snape. She felt his pulse and relief washed over her as she said dryly, "At least they didn't kill him."

She stood up, her nose wrinkling with the smell of his greasy hair. James certainly hadn't been kidding. "So, Potter, which spell was it this time?"

"Me! I didn't knock him out!" He protested futilely.

"Right." She replied icily.

"It was 'Herniambica'." Remus said softly.

Lily tried to remember the counter course as Lara scolded Remus, " Couldn't you have done something?"

"It wouldn't work, even if I tried." Remus said, shrugging helplessly.

"Herniambica, Herniambica… what did Professor Tucker say?" Lily looked to the heavens for help. "Of course!"

She neared Snape and muttered something under her breath as the young boy looked on gratefully.

Snape regained consciousness immediately.

"What ha- oh, yes I remember…" He frowned.

"Here, Snape." Lily offered her hand to help him up and this time Lara, Remus, James, Sirius and Peter collectively winced.

"I do not need any help from a filthy Mudblood." He said coldly, trying to get up himself.

Lily looked as though she had drunk sour milk. "It'll be a miracle if anyone is more filthy than you, you disgusting creature." She waved her wand and muttered "Herniambica" and Snape passed out again.

Her friends looked at her agape.

The boy looked at her, his faith in this pretty savior crushed.

James opened his mouth to say something but Lily cut in.

"Don't. I don't want to hear it."

As Lara walked with her, she heard her say something under her breath viciously, "No one calls Lily Evans a Mudblood and gets away with it.

On the 15th at the prefect's meeting:

"Alright prefects." Head Boy Steven McConnell said rather loudly. "The decor for the dance as well as the food and drinks have to be arranged by… guess who? Us. So, anyone have any ideas?"

"Maybe, we could have all the team colors all around the hall…" Lily suggested.

Steven smiled at her, showing each of his perfect white teeth. "Yeah, with the Hogwarts banner at the center."

James glared at him, groaning inwardly.

Responsibilities were allotted.

Gryffindor- Entertainment. Ravenclaw-Décor. Hufflepuff-Food. Slytherin- Drinks.

A little while and quite a lot of brainstorming later, James said, "We could get the Toad Eyes to come play for us."

At that, quite a few exclamations arose. The Toad Eyes were a popular band, well known in teenage crowds. Especially well known with the girls.

"The Toad Eyes? How on earth will we get them to come HERE?" Steven asked disbelievingly.

"Well, it's the simple matter of me owling the lead-singer, Kevin, who also happens to be a good friend of mine." He replied smugly giving Steven a 'Isn't-it-obvious? Don't-even-dare-compete-with-me. I'll-always-win' look.

Lily looked at James half exasperated, half admiring. He knew she loved the Toad Eyes.

Since, the entertainment part was taken care of Gryffindor decided to help with the decorations.

A couple of days later:

The Marauders were in their dorms throwing a snitch around.

"Er, so, guys?" James threw the snitch at Peter.

Peter missed it and fell down.

"Yeah?" Remus caught it lightly and threw it at Sirius' head.

Sirius just dodged it and James continued, "What about the Quidditch Dance? The bet? We have to decide sometime who's going to… who's going to…" He trailed off.

"Become a transvestite?" Sirius grinned his classic smile. "Yeah, I guess we do…"

"Not me… I have a date with Megan." Remus piped up.

"Megan? That bitch?" Peter asked.

"For lack of someone better…" Remus said.

"Well, Not me either, I'm going with Lara." Sirius said.

James looked up surprised. "You've asked her?"

"Well, technically, no." he admitted "But how can she refuse THE Sirius Black?"

"You better take care of her. Remember who her best friend is! Anyhow, the ultra famous James Potter can't spoil his rep…and I wanna ask…someone" He said hastily.

"So, I guess it'll have to be…"

"Me." ended Peter.


	4. Love that Hogwarts Flooring

You Complete ME

By: stargirlr

Disclaimer: I own what I own and don't own anything except for my original characters and any original plots or phrases.

Chapter 4: Questions

Just a few days were left for the dance and James and Sirius still hadn't asked their would-be dates.

"Okay, okay, today IS the day!" James began.

"The one and only." Sirius agreed, nodding his head furiously.

"Today, we grit our teeth and do it. We're men not mice."

"Amen." Added Remus reverently.

James and Sirius raised their eyebrows.

"WHAT?" Remus exclaimed.

They simply shrugged.

"ANYWAY," Remus changed the subject, "What about Peter? We have to figure out what we're going to do to… you know… change him." He finished weakly, thoroughly disgusted.

"Why don't we just transfigure him? We could…" Sirius started discussing the possibilities with James.

Later, after Dinner, in the Common Room

"Well, did you do it?" questioned Remus.

Sirius pretended not to notice.

"Hel-oh? I asked, did you guys do it?" repeated Remus waving his hand in front of Sirius' face.

"Do what, Remi?" asked James, poked in.

"If I do remember correctly, and I'm pretty sure I do, you two were supposed to ask two SOMEONEs to the dance today…. So did you?"

"See, the thing was, we had Quidditch practice and we had a ton of potions homework and a 10,000 word History of Magic report and some studying to do in the Library and plus we have to have a good dinner, you know and…" James went on explaining.

"So, you didn't." Remus interrupted, flatly.

"Well, technically, we, er, we, you're right, we didn't."

"I can't believe you guys! The two most popular, loved, handsome, great, daredevil and so on and so forth men in Hogwarts are AFRAID to ask two GIRLS to the dance! For God's sake! Get off your arses and ASK them." Remus yelled.

Sirius and James jumped up, startled at the normally-very-quiet Remus' very loud AND very humiliating outburst.

Remus stood up and steered his shocked friends to a sofa where three very lovely girls were whispering and giggling about something.

Lily suddenly noticed the threesome headed their way and gestured to the other girls. Lara and the pretty brunette next to her stopped laughing hastily.

Lara said, "Hello, boys. I don't think you've met Katrina. She's a Ravenclaw, same year as us."

Katrina inclined her head a bit.

Sirius and James just nodded their heads slightly and then continued to admire their shoes and the flooring.

Remus stared at her and then realizing what he was doing, blushed.

The sides of Katrina's mouth upturned slightly.

Suddenly remembering what he had come here to do, he motioned testily." Siri, James…" and left them.

They waited uncomfortably for a few minutes, conversing awkwardly.

Katrina stood up, "I'd better join Remus, don't you think?" looking meaningfully at Lily and Larika.

She went to join him, elbowing Sirius in the process.

"Ow! Whad'ya do that --- oh."

He hesitated. "Larika," using her full name for the first time, "may I please talk to you for a minute…"

He paused.

"mmm, sure Sirius…." She replied awkwardly.

Now , at this point, Lily and James were left alone, Lily lounging on the sofa, James standing, still marveling at the wonderful Hogwarts flooring.

"Potter, would you like to sit down?"

James sat down silently.

"Sooo…" Lily said trying to strike up a conversation, "here we are."

"Yeah." He grunted.

"Yeah." She said, rolling her eyes. "Well, I guess I'm going up to my dorm now."

"No. Sit." James said bluntly.

"Sit? That sounds like an order. Are you ordering me, Mr. Potter ?" she asked, batting an eyelash.

James looked up, a lopsided grin on his face. "What if I am, Ms. Evans?"

"Do you dare to order about _moi_ ?"

"YEAH! I do dare."

She ran up to her dormitory, screaming fakely.

James followed managing to get up to the fifth step, before the staircase became smooth and flat.

"Aahhh! Slide!" he yelled as he slid down.

He bumped to Sirius.

"OW man! Why do people always hurt ME!" he whined.

Lowering his voice, he added, "Asked her?"

"No."

"WHAT?"  
"No. N-O. No. You know, Sirius, I think you have a problem recognizing this word. Even the other day, when Lara said it to your face…"

"Well, she didn't say it this time, did she?"

"You mean," he looked up at Sirius' face.

"Uh-uh. She said YES."

"WHAT?"

"Yes. Y-E-S. Yes. You know, Prongs, I think you have a problem recognizing this word" he retorted grinning annoyingly.

James sighed as he continued.

"Well, like, getting away from my very like glamorous and abundant love-life…like what's up with yours?"

"What? With Evans? Ugh… no way…virgin…" he said cringing.

"Dude. You are blind. She is so totally James Potter material!"

"No, she isn't. She's annoying and dominating. And you trying to make me believe she is 'James Potter material' is not going to help."

As an afterthought, James added, "By the way. Stop talking like a cheerleader surfer guy hybrid. You freak me out."

Sirius began to pout. People were so blind sometimes.

Lily ran to her dormitory, screaming fakely. She turned and watched as James slid down.

'What an idiot…' she thought as the slide molded itself back into stairs.

She was about to walk down when she heard her name. She listened closely to Sirius' and James' conversation. 'So, I'm an annoying, dominating virgin, am I?' she said to herself, her bottom lip trembling. 'Well, that's what I get for eavesdropping.'

She went back to her dormitory as she should have done in the first place.

(A/N: Firstly, terrrrrribly sorry for the delay and for the short chappie. Unfortunately, there's this horrible place I have to go to. It's called school. Well, anyway, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALLLL YOUR REVIEWS! Uhh. I'm overwhelmed. Thank You so much!

Lara: thanks so much. Plz. Remind me to update every so often at school!

Anne: Thanks a lot for your support. I will update ASAP.

All the other people: Thanks so much. I just can't go online and find out your ids right now, so for the time, you'll remain anonymous. Please do continue to review, coz you have absolutely no idea how exhilarating reading each message is!)


	5. The Dance I Don't get carried away

You Complete ME

By: stargirlr

Chapter Five: LET'S PLAY QUIDDITCH!

(A/N: Hey, I realized this chapter should have been inserted a loooong time ago, but I _just_ remembered that the dance was a _Quidditch _Dance, quite useless without any mention of a _Quidditch match! _Forgetful of me! Sorry, people! Forgive me, poor darling me! The one who's not going to finish this fic if you don't forgive me!

Ah…who am I kidding? I'm addicted to the fic… BUT the _amount of time _I take to finish it is directly proportional to the _amount of reviews_ I get! Come on Einstein!)

Chapter Eight: LET'S PLAY QUIDDITCH!

"LET'S PLAY QUIDDITCH!" Remus' voice boomed out loudly, all across the stands.

"I'm your commentator Remus Lupin, and folks, today is the first game of the year, GRYFFINDOR versus HUFFLEPUFF! Now, we can expect a great match today, although there's no doubt to who's going to win!" A loud stream of 'boos' emitted from the Hufflepuff end of the stands. All right, all right! What do we here from the Hufflepuff there? They're singing something… Oh yes, the regular cheers…North, south, east, west…sorry but GRYFFINDOR is the best! Come on, Gryffindors, let's have a shouting match with those sour little…uh, yes…" Remus noticed Professor McGonagall signaling furiously to him.

A little way behind Remus sat Sirius, Peter and the girls. In response to Remus' comment, Sirius had made Lily put a Sonorous charm on him ("PLEASE! Pretty please? I'll tell James you…" and his voice boomed out as well, contesting the volume of Remus'.

Sirius shouted, "WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU! ROCK YOU! WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!"

Professor McGonagall abruptly turned her head to face Sirius who was still faithfully singing entering the verse now.

Remus was also shouting, "SIRIUS, YOU DUMBA, er, CREATURE! I DIDN'T MEAN FOR YOU TO…."

Apparently, another bright spark from Hufflepuff also realized the potential of the Sonorous charm. Her voice came out, "NO WAY, YOU DOUBLE CHEATING IDIOT SIRIUS BLACK! THERE'S NO WAY YOUR STUPID GRYFFINDORKS CAN WIN THIS GAME!"

Professor McGonagall was saying something ("Detentions for a month!" and "Gryffindorks? Did that Hufflepuff just say _Gryffindorks_?"), but no one could hear her over the drone of the students along with Remus', Sirius' and the Hufflepuff's loud sonorous_-_ed voices. She shook her head at what she was about to do…but it was the only way…right? Something in her heart was saying no. It believed she just wanted to have some fun.

Instinctively, Minerva McGonagall turned to the headmaster. He smiled at her, a twinkle in his eye and she allowed a small smile back. He knew what she was thinking. Taking out her wand, the Professor pointed it at her throat. "Magnificus Sonorium…" She paused for thought before clearly enunciating the letter X five times.

Her voice erupted through the stands, scaring the assembled students out of any remaining wits, the volume of her voice fifty times that of Sirius and Remus.

"MASTER BLACK ALONG WITH MISS ROCHESTER! PLEASE REFRAIN FROM USING SONORUS CHARMS OR FOR THAT MATTER ANY SPELLS WHATSOEVER THIS VERY INSTANT! A WEEK'S DETENTION FOR BOTH MASTERS LUPIN AND BLACK AND _TWO _WEEKS…"

"Uh…and here's the Gryffindor team now! Forester, Kincaid, Thomas, Spier, Jordan, Dahl, aaaaannnddddd Potter! And the Hufflepuff team, Rogers, Fowl, Pease, Candler, Delaney, Luthers aannnddd Hersey! Now, Potter has been training his team at all hours of the day and I should know! Hufflepuff is going to have to play hard if they want to manage a decent _loss_ today! Sorry professor!"

"Alright now, Professor Quatch is releasing _his_, oops, I mean, _the_ balls."

Remus could make out Professor Quatch's grimace from the stands.

"Hehe, a mistake _anyone _could make. Sorry…Well, now, everyone better get a last glimpse of the Snitch, at least before James gets a hold of it… Did anyone know that he's actually nick--" He stopped short after receiving James' intense glare. The entire student body, especially the staff looked extremely interested.

"Hey! There goes the quaffle."

Behind him, the group was discussing his commentating in ill-disguised whispers.

"He's acting very strange…" Lily remarked.

Kat asked, "It's not like this is his first time commentating is it?"

"No! He's been doing this since… well, since first year, when James became chaser." Lily replied.

"Yeah, and he's never made so many mistakes before… and he's usually extra careful to keep the professors pleased when it's a Gryffindor match." Lara added.

"Maybe it's because of the moon…" Katrina thought out loud.

"Or maybe," added Sirius lightly, "It's because I added a reverto potion into his goblet this morning…"

"SIRIUS!" exclaimed Kat.

Lily and Lara looked at her blankly.

"Basically, he becomes the exact opposite of himself. And you know how quiet, well mannered and trustworthy he is? Think the opposite! AND SIRIUS! You dorkhead!" She hit him on the head. "I have to go help him!" She rushed down to the commentating box, pointing a sonorous charm at herself on the way.

"Hello, everyone!" Katrina's sonorous-ed voice emerged as well. Remus was quite astonished but as Professor McGonagall stood up, he shook his head furiously.

She continued. " _Remus_ here forgot to _introduce_ me. How perfectly typical of a guy."

All the witches laughed and Professor McGonagall sat back down.

"I'm" she went on, " I'm Katrina... And I'll be helping him today. Right Remus?"

"Right, Kat." Replied Remus weakly.

Behind them:

"My god. That girl's got spunk." Lily said.

"No, not spunk…" replied Sirius sagely. "That girl just likes Remus… a lot."

Lara glared at him.

Remus was saying, "Alright, the quaffle is being released…. Hufflepuff is in possession of the quaffle, Forester takes it, passes it to Spier, a bludger heading his way! Move YOU IDIOTIC NITWIT!"

Katrina put a hand over his mouth. "And a near miss in the first few minutes of the game! Alright, the uh, waffle in Gryffindor possession. What's her name Julie uh…. Spier is nearing the goal posts… She shoots! She scores!"

Remus shoved her hand off. "Great job for Julie Spier, what a fine arse that girl has!"

"REMUS!" Kat yelled.

"Well, sorry, Julie, no comparison to Kat here."

"Remus!"

"Now then, 15 to nil, for Gryffindor. And the quaffle is released again. Fowl in possession, passes to Rogers, back to Fowl and passes to Luthers, Dahl makes a grab but misses, Luthers is moving to the Gryffindor goal… He shoots, ooh, a miss, you demonic fire breather! And Thomas makes a fine save. And….James makes a dive, the game could be over in just a few minutes, Hersey right on his tail, Come on James! Come on! Move your bloomin arse! And no, the snitch has disappeared. James, you piece of-" Kat shoved Remus on the floor.

Katrina sat up after a few minutes struggle. "Ahem. James, please try to do better!"

"Hey, Kat! Get off… me! It's my… job to commentate… not YOURS!"

Kat fell down.

"AHEM! Now, where were we? Yes, James you piece of crap, you better catch the damned snitch, otherwise I swear I will tell everyone about the time you and Sirius were in the bathtub together!"

The student body froze. Even the Quidditch players stopped, hovering in midair staring between James and Remus, flashing glances at Sirius in between. The Hufflepuff captain Hersey took the chance to search intensely for the snitch and Rogers scored three or four times without anyone realizing it.

Suddenly, behind James, Hersey dived, putting on an extra burst of speed. James turned. The Snitch. He dove. Remus began commentating again but James couldn't hear anything.

The snitch moved towards the stands, towards the commentating box, towards… Remus; the two seekers chasing behind it.

"AHHHHH!" Remus screamed.

Katrina had finally managed to sit up, but when she saw the snitch, behind it Hersey and behind him, James; She dropped back down again.

James knew that if he didn't stop soon, BooM! His best friend Moony, wouldn't be very happy with him. But he would win the match, wouldn't he?

He didn't stop.

A few minutes later:

"YES!" Katrina yelled. "GRYFFINDOR WINS! 160 to nil! OH MY GOD!"

She looked down. "REMUS IS DEAD!"

Lara, Lily, James, Peter and Sirius rushed over, followed closely by Professor McGonagall.

The Professor bent down. "Oh don't worry. He's not dead. He's just unconscious because Hersey and Potter both slammed into him."

"Oh." Everyone replied in unison, peering down.


	6. The Dance II So, that's where he is!

You Complete ME

By: stargirlr

Disclaimer: I own what I own and don't own anything except for my original characters and any original plots or phrases.

Chapter 6The Dance-part I

A/N:

Merrrrrrryyyyyy Christmas! Happy New Year! Happy Holidays! Dances around with bright green and red ribbons in hair Snow is falling all around us…la di da li da la. Well, unfortunately, it's not snowing here in the part of India where I live. WAAAHHHHH!

I WANT SNOW! Ok, my Christmas holidays have begun which means I'll try to get as many chapters out as possible. HOORAY FOR ME! I'm so sorry to give you people such a long and drawn out cliffy about the dance and the Peter thing. I'll try to wrap it up ASAP.

Thanks.

stargirlr

Notes to my magnificent, superb, wonderful, fantastic, great, loving reviewers:

**Cowgirl Up**: Thank ya, thank ya very much impersonates Elvis horribly Thanks so much! I am definitely going to check out Back to the Future. Time traveling…hmmm…that sounds interesting!

**Miss Prongs**: Special delivery of fake, imaginary, cyber, chocolate-chip-cookies to you for your disclaimer info! I'm planning to add it to all my chappies. Thanks for saying you like it!

**LimeJuiceTub**: Interesting name…very…original. Any story behind it or was it just spontaneous? & I will definitely try to update ASAP.

**Lilypotterfan**: Thanks a plenty. I hope you continue to read.

**Ladyannabee**: yeah, I hate Peter as well…I mean how could James, Sirius and Remus actually like him…UGH!

**£å®Å**: Well, you know what I have to say to you. (If you don't, call me up) Merry Christmas and Happy New Year…wish Rosy and Jo & everyone else for me.

**Anne-Evans89**: Thanks a bundle. I'll try to make Peter look…well, I won't ruin the suspense. HEHE. I crack myself up. No/ actually I don't.

AND NOW 

WE PRESENT OUR FEATURE er… PRESENTATION 

The day of the dance arose soon enough.

9 AM 

Boy's Dorm

"Potter! Will you get up or do I have to conjure something up?" A red-haired monster yelled at James' slumbering form brandishing a wooden stick around dangerously.

Tousle-haired and pajama-wearing James looked up at it through bleary eyes.

"Huh?" he mumbled, confused at having a red-haired green-eyed monster trying to curse him into oblivion.

"Get your arse up and ready in fifteen minutes! You're a prefect as well!" Lily screamed again.

"Hey Prongs, will you get up so WE can go back to sleep?" Sirius muttered from the nearest bed.

Lily turned on to him. "Good. You're up. Now the BOTH of you can help me put up the decorations."

Quite a bit of moaning, grumbling, muttering, and grunting later, four very depressed guys were led into the hall by a furious looking she-devil.

**12 PM**

Lunch

"Eat! Hurry up and eat!" Lily exclaimed. "The Astronomy Tower, the common room, AND the main staircase is still left. HURRRY!"

Lara looked at her anxiously.

"Lily, have you eaten anything since breakfast?"

"Well, of course! What do you think I'm doing right now?" she replied, waving her hands impatiently at her untouched food.

Larika and Remus shared a glance. Whoa, was she HYPER.

4PM 

Common Room

Lily was still running around like a hen with its head cut off.

Larika called out to her as she ran past at a half run.

"Lily! Hey LILS!"

"Yeah?" she stopped, panting slightly.

"You done?"

"Almost. A few final touches…" she replied, flicking her wand, trying to finish a few odds and ends. Anyone could see she was exhausted.

"How about I take care of those final touches for you?" James interrupted elegantly.

"Oh James! Would you?" Lily exclaimed almost hugging him.

"Yeah sure." James replied, bewildered at her very physical display of gratitude. "You look really tired."

"Yeah, guess I better go up and, er, get ready." Saying so, she ran upstairs following Larika.

James sighed, looking at her back.

Turning around, he saw three very amused faces looking up at him.

"Ya know, Jamesiboy. As the captain of the Gryffindor team, you have to start the dance tonight." Remus remarked.

"Uh-uh" he said, not really paying attention. Suddenly, it struck him. "OH SHIT."

He put his hands on his forehead.

"Yep. Soooo, whatchya gonna do?" Sirius asked.

"OH SHIT" James repeated. "OH SHIT. SHIT SHIT SHIT."

"Yeah, we, uh, have to get past that stage of things, dude." Peter said.

James didn't say anything. He was thinking fast.

He had to get someone to dance with him… Shouldn't be too difficult, girls flocked to him like bees to nectar… hehehe… shut up James… now a girl, a girl, an available girl… Evans! He'd ask Lily if she'd dance with him-only that one, tiny dance. But she was upstairs. Girl's Dorm Room. He couldn't get up there. He'd tried once, no, twice, no, thrice. Well, anyway, he'd tried before and he could try again today but it wasn't gonna work. Next idea. He'd wait. Wait until she came down. But she was going to come down only at seven. He couldn't ask her then. That'd be mean, nasty, cruel even. But why would it be mean? Who knows why that would be mean. But women. You never knew with them. They'd probably consider it mean. Ok. What else? He _could _ask someone else. No. That was out of the question.

Lily, or no one.

Next. Hmmm. No idea next? Ok that was a problem.

"Running out of ideas?" Sirius inquired sympathetically. He nodded understandingly. "Well, I'm not supposed to show you this, but, you know, you're my best pal and you'll probably make me best man at your wedding and…"

"Sirius…" James began dangerously.

"Wellll, swear you'll make me best man at your's and Lily's wedding? Ok, fine."

James growled.

"Alright, follow me." Sirius walked hastily.

He led James to an innocent looking Poinsettia plant.

He prodded it and whispered "Desmondia Thoreau Cauliflowers Make Me Cry"

James understood and smiled.

"Now, remember, sonny, you're not to use this portal wrongly, understand?"

"Yes, father." Replied James cheekily.

He started running up the dark stairs.

After about five minutes, he saw the outline of a door, sunlight streaming into the dark corridor through the cracks.

Approaching it cautiously, he opened it a tad. No one was in sight.

Trying to hide himself, he neared a door with the words "Lily and Lara" printed in bold letters.

He knocked as quietly as possible.

"Whoever it is, the door's open, come right in." Lara's voice bellowed.

James let himself in.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Lara yelled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" James yelled. Lara had only a towel around her and was trying desperately to hide herself under her clothes.

"What's WRONG?" Lily asked, entering the room from the adjoining bathroom.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" James yelled, yelled again. Lily was wearing a bathrobe. Only a bathrobe.

Lily looked at both of them, an amazed look on her face.

"Potter, stop screaming. God, you two are gonna blow out my ear-drums."

She went around the room, picking up her scattered clothes.

Finally finishing, she looked at James.

"Well, have you come here to watch us get dressed or something? We're not that stupid, you know."

Getting his voice back, "Er, I need to talk to you. Alone."'

He looked at Lara. She started going outside, her eyes almost popping out with curiosity and astonishment.

James cleared his throat. Why was this so difficult? He'd asked out almost all the girls in school and it had never been this hard.

"Lily, I was wondering whether…well, you know that Quidditch players have first dance and all that…"

"Uh-uh" she wondered where this was going.

"And, er, as you probably know, I haven't got a date."

"Yeah"

"And I was wondering whether you'd consider….gointathdanwihme?"

"What?" she was slightly confused, not having clearly heard the last part.

"Whether you'd consider going to the dance with me?"

Looking at the expression on her face, he added hastily, "You'll only have to dance the first dance with me, of course."

Lily stared at him for a minute or two, began to say something and then paused, about to start with "Are you joking?" and "What sort of sick joke is this?"

Almost reading her mind, James suddenly spoke, "I know you probably think this is a trick or something, but it's not. Really. As it is, I've got enough on my hands with that boy into girl thing." He smiled, a sincere but simply irresistible smile.

"Come on, please… A favor for me? Your most despicable enemy? Please?" he began wheedling.

"Wellllll." Lily could feel herself giving way.

She made up her mind.

"Alright. But only one dance. OK?"

YESSSSSSSS James thought.

Outwardly, he smiled coolly, like it was no big thing. (A/N:.\Yeah right)

"Thanks, thanks so much. So I'll meet you in the common room at say seven?"

Lily nodded. "Now, get out of here. And don't get caught. Remember, you're a prefect."

She smiled at him shyly.

**4:09 PM**

Common Room

"So, what did she say?" Peter questioned as soon as James came into hearing range.

"Yes, obviously. Look at his face." Remus replied.

Peter squirmed uncomfortably. No one noticed him. They were staring at James. As much as Peter was used to his friend's slightly demeaning remarks…

Girl's Dorm

Larika stood just inside the door, hands on her hips, her mouth and eyes both wide with utter disbelief.

"You said yes? Just like that? You idiot!" Lara stormed inside.

"You were listening?"

"You would have told me everything anyway. That's why I was listening. Lily, you…you said yes…" she broke off.

Realization struck Lily.

"Oh my sweet refrigerated cherries, I did said yes…" Lily clapped a hand to her forehead. "Am I feeling all right? Lara, do I have a fever?"

Lara just looked at her, awestruck. "Lily, you're going to dance with James Potter."

"Yes, Lard, I realize that." She replied testily. "Ahhh… what was I thinking?"

"What were you thinking?"

"I don't know… god, he just looked so vulnerable and harmless. I just went ahead without thinking…"

"I know, I know. I heard." She took a deep breath. "Listen, I'm your best friend and I don't want you to get hurt. James isn't a bad guy. But, you know he does have a rep. Heartbreaker. Loose Cannon. Player. You know that he's slept with more or less the entire Hogwarts girl population…besides us. I don't want you to end up as, as…"

"As what?"

" As his one night's stand." Lara looked down, quite disheartened.

Lily looked at her, thinking how lucky she was to have such a wonderful friend.

"Honey, that's so sweet of you. But, I'm not going to let him walk over me like that. And relax, it's not as if I've decided to marry him. I'm just accepting one dance. Only one dance."

Lara agreed, "Just take care of yourself."

"Aww, cheer up." Lily said "Its huggy time!" and proceeded to give her a big FRIENDLY bear hug.

(A/N:.\Notice the capital letters people. I don't want no weird comments on that huggy thing)

"Well, what do I do now?" Lily looked at her beseechingly.

Lara grinned, "Now, my dearest, you get ready for the most magical night of your life."

Lily smiled inspite of herself. There had to be some reason girls wanted to go out with James Potter, right?

**7 PM**

Common Room

Sirius, James and Remus were standing near the girl's staircase staring nervously at each other, each extremely handsome in his finery.

A/N: 

OK I'm realllllllllllllllllllllllllllllyyy sorry.

I'll try to get the rest of the story up ASAP but doesn't look like that's gonna be soon. Sorry to leave you with sort of a weird ending. Ok its not even an ending.

SORRY but I thought something is better than nothing & I was gonna take forever to finish this chappie. PLEASE forgive me.waaaaaaahhhhhhh.


	7. Lily gets HyperCrazy

Disclaimer: I own what I own and don't own anything except for my original characters and any original plots or phrases.

~*~Chapter 7~*~Till Then ~*~

(A/N: Hope you liked the last chappie, I worked hard for it!! Now comes the slightly surprising part. Most of you very attentive readers may have already guessed this so… sorry! Next chapter will probably be a Quidditch Match or I might have a leading to sort of chapter, not sure. Hey, *looks at the clock * It's 12 am! Exactly! Happy New…Day!! Well, it's now Monday, the second of February, in the year two thousand and four! Hooray! My Birthday in two weeks!! Please try and guess which day!! And remember, as a birthday gift, you guys have to give me loads of reviews! And even IF you hate the story, please review and just tell me about it… I really liked one of the first reviews I got… It was 'CRAP! That was pathetic' or something to that effect. But, the part I didn't like? The reviewer didn't tell me WHY it was so pathetic and crappy!

Miss Prongs : Yes, I know I've been an idiot & I will really try to get it finished with. I'm really sick of this little episode as well.

mika-mitch: It's nice to hear that you like this so much. A lot of my reviewers tell me how much they hate Peter & I agree with them completely. Yeah, and sometimes, when I'm reading a really funny story, I start laughing out loud & my sister looks at me like I'm crazy or something.

Windowseat Wonderer: I really like your id!! For some reason, it makes me think of Fairy Tales and castles and princes, etc. I hope you'll continue to read this fic!

LimeJuiceTub: So, you're from Australia or do you just know about the poem? 

Cowgirl Up: I'm glad you see my point. Hope you enjoy this chappie.) 

~*~Chapter 7~*~Till Then ~*~

RECAP:

What sort of a sick joke is this?" she asked the group, glaring.

"Just watch Lily, m'dear." Said Sirius as James quieted Lily.

Lily shut up and looked at the girl, unable to stand looking at Steven. There was something quite familiar about her, something that Lily just couldn't pinpoint.

The girl was about 5ft 4in, but she was wearing huge, out of fashion stiletto shoes, making her around 5ft 6in. 

The girl's hair looked artificial, like a long wig.

 She was quite pudgy, bulging out in all the wrong places.

 Her cleavage was, um, shall I say too big for her body.

 Her neck was very long and unusually enough, there was something like an Adam's apple protruding. 

Her eyelashes were practically painted with a weird green shade. 

A slight amount of facial hair could be seen even through the dark red blush on her chubby cheeks. 

Her eyebrows were badly out of shape, and looked frayed as though somebody had been attacking them with a fire torch. 

Lily peered at her very pink lips, too pink, in fact.

 The lipstick had been slathered rather than applied, stray doodles emerging from the corners of her lips. 

To sum it up, it looked as though her make-up had been done by someone, who had the very vaguest idea what a human face should look like. 

Her dress was… a flashy gold color, short and revealing, quite cheap and ugly. 

A frilly white lace was badly attached to its collar. 

Her legs were unshaven, her fingernails and toenails were a bright red colour. 

(A/N: Ughh, disgusting. So? Was that a very descriptive, um… description?)

Lily gasped.

"OHMYGOSH!!" Lily had suddenly remembered the bet.

"THAT'S PETER???" she screamed quietly. "DANCING WITH STEVEN?" 

Four amused faces turned towards her and nodded.

Sirius rubbed his hands together. "Do you want to see something very funny?"

Suddenly, the faces had extremely mischievous looks on them. Lily nodded greedily.

Sirius went out of the hiding place and motioned to Peter to head towards the center of the hall.

Peter sighed and reluctantly waltzed to the center. The group followed him.

Steven leaned in. Peter was about to move back but the group urged him on.

Larika magically magnified her voice, "Ladies and Gentlemen! Your attention please! You all know Steven McConnell? Our head boy? Well, Steven was hiding something from us and he decided that today all of us should find out." 

The lights went out, only a spotlight on Steven and Peter. (Remus)

A dense fog drifted the unmatched pair out of vision. (Lily)

Loud sounds of 'FIZZZZZ-BANG-Whooii' emerged from the fog, sparks flying. (Sirius)

The fog was blown away by a sudden breeze, more like a gale of wind. (Katrina)

There was an audible gasp from the collected crowd.

Steven grappling at Peter's blue dress robe, crying "Don't leave me, Peter darling!" (James)

Steven? Trying to feel up a..a Marauder?

A voice from the crowd called out in the silence, "My God! He's gay!"

Laughter emerged, rippling, spreading, unbelievably contagious. In two minutes flat, the entire student body was laughing their asses off.

Steven was the only one left standing, dumbly staring around, still in shock.

"Peter?" he cried out softly, his voice sad, the effects of the charm still working.

Peals of laughter erupted again.

At 1 o'clock, the dance was over, couples heading back to their common rooms.

Our friends were still in the now abandoned hall, plates and empty goblets lying scattered around. 

Lily flicked her wand around, trying to clean up, Remus and Katrina helping her.

The rest were sitting around, Peter yawning widely.

**Lara:** Hey Lils! Get over here…

**Lily:** Don't hey me! Can't you see that I'm cleaning up?

**Sirius:** Yeah, don't hey her. She's not a horse, ya know.

**Lily:** Thank you, Sirius!

**Lara:** (Ignoring Sirius) Lily, it's past midnight…I'm tired. Can't we go to bed?

**Lily:** NO!

**Lara:** No? (Surprised) Why not?

**Lily:** Do you think that the reviewers would be very happy if stargirlr gave them such a small chapter?

**James:** Reviewers? Chapters? Stargirlr? What the hell? Are you feeling all right Lily?

**Lily:** Ughh! Stop disturbing me! Why can't you people let me clean? (starts singing the song "All I Wanna Do is Have Some Fun" by, um someone who I don't remember their name!) All I wanna do is cleaeaean! I've got a feeling that I'm the ONLY one!

**Remus:** Hey! You're not the only one! I wanna clean too!

**Katrina:** Hey! ME three! I wanna clean with you REMI!!!!!!!!

**Lily:** I thought I told you people NOT to hey me! (glares) 

**Sirius:** Yeah, she's not a horse, ya know!

**Lily:** Thank you, Sirius!

**Lara:** Ookay! (rolls her eyes and turns back to the group) So! Anyone up for---

**Lily:** (Rushes over) Ooh, Ooh! I know! Truth or Dare!

**Lara:** Well, actually I was---

**Sirius:** Yeah, Yeah! Truth Or DARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Lara:** EXCUSE ME!

**Lily:** You're excused. (turns to Sirius) So, truth or---

**Lara:** (yelling at Lily's back) EXCUSE ME!!!!

**Lily:** (Raises her eyebrows in surprise) I thought I told you! You're excused now. You can go. Shoo! Shoo! Scat! Get away! (whines)James! She's not shooing away.

**James:** Lily, are you sure you're all right? 

**Lily:** JAMES! MAKE HER GO AWAY! My MOM TOLD ME NEVER TO TALK TO STRANGERS!

**Lara:** STRANGER? Lily, I'm not a stranger! It's me—

**Lily:** Stranger Alert! Stranger Alert! Wahahah (Police sirens) Mommy, HELP ME!! Everybody on the floor! (Everybody but Lara ducks.) Tadahahahah! (gun noise)

**Lara:** Lily-

**Lily:** AHHHHHH! Stranger knows my name! Knows my name! Traitor! Traitor! (look around at people on the floor) There's a traitor in our midst! Traitor!

(Katrina gets off the floor suddenly) Traitor! (points to Katrina) Traitor!

**Lara:** Do it, Kat.

Lily: Do what? Do what, you traitor?

**Katrina:** Sorry, Lils. But you know the drill. (Arms herself with something that looks suspiciously like---)

**Lily:** Injection! Shot! Injections! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. (Katrina pokes) Ouch. (Lily falls to the floor)

**Lara:** (points wand at Lily) Levitatium! (Lily levitates)

**Katrina:** (smiles cheerfully) Goodnight boys! See you in the morning. (follows unconscious Lily's lead and Larika)

**Peter:** (looks at the other Marauders) What was that?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning--

**Lily:** Bloody hell. My head hurts.

(A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was a bit too short, so I added the dialogue thing in there. I wonder if it's really funny or not. Please tell me.The entire dance episode is over and the fat lady's singing. The fat lady happens to be my big fat dog in a nightie singing barking Lil' Bow Wow songs! Kidding of course. But I do have a dog. An adorable boxer named Leo (short for Leonardo Da Vinci) Do review so that I can get past at least the big 30~!! This must have been my fastest update. Please review and congratulate me coz reviews are like a breath of fresh air to me.) 


	8. Quidditch Delayed

Chapter Eight: LET'S PLAY QUIDDITCH!

(A/N: Hey, I realized this chapter should have been inserted a loooong time ago, but I _just_ remembered that the dance was a _Quidditch _Dance, quite useless without any mention of a _Quidditch match! _Forgetful of me! Sorry, people! Forgive me, poor darling me! The one who's not going to finish this fic if you don't forgive me!

Ah…who am I kidding? I'm addicted to the fic… BUT the _amount of time _I take to finish it is directly proportional to the _amount of reviews_ I get! Come on Einstein!)

Chapter Eight: LET'S PLAY QUIDDITCH!

"LET'S PLAY QUIDDITCH!" Remus' voice boomed out loudly, all across the stands.

"I'm your commentator Remus Lupin, and folks, today is the first game of the year, GRYFFINDOR versus HUFFLEPUFF! Now, we can expect a great match today, although there's no doubt to who's going to win!" A loud stream of 'boos' emitted from the Hufflepuff end of the stands. All right, all right! What do we here from the Hufflepuff there? They're singing something… Oh yes, the regular cheers…North, south, east, west…sorry but GRYFFINDOR is the best! Come on, Gryffindors, let's have a shouting match with those sour little…uh, yes…" Remus noticed Professor McGonagall signaling furiously to him.

A little way behind Remus sat Sirius, Peter and the girls. In response to Remus' comment, Sirius had made Lily put a Sonorous charm on him ("PLEASE! Pretty please? I'll tell James you…" and his voice boomed out as well, contesting the volume of Remus'.

Sirius shouted, "WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU! ROCK YOU! WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!"

Professor McGonagall abruptly turned her head to face Sirius who was still faithfully singing entering the verse now.

Remus was also shouting, "SIRIUS, YOU DUMBA, er, CREATURE! I DIDN'T MEAN FOR YOU TO…."

Apparently, another bright spark from Hufflepuff also realized the potential of the Sonorous charm. Her voice came out, "NO WAY, YOU DOUBLE CHEATING IDIOT SIRIUS BLACK! THERE'S NO WAY YOUR STUPID GRYFFINDORKS CAN WIN THIS GAME!"

Professor McGonagall was saying something ("Detentions for a month!" and "Gryffindorks? Did that Hufflepuff just say _Gryffindorks_?"), but no one could hear her over the drone of the students along with Remus', Sirius' and the Hufflepuff's loud sonorous_-_ed voices. She shook her head at what she was about to do…but it was the only way…right? Something in her heart was saying no. It believed she just wanted to have some fun.

Instinctively, Minerva McGonagall turned to the headmaster. He smiled at her, a twinkle in his eye and she allowed a small smile back. He knew what she was thinking. Taking out her wand, the Professor pointed it at her throat. "Magnificus Sonorium…" She paused for thought before clearly enunciating the letter X five times.

Her voice erupted through the stands, scaring the assembled students out of any remaining wits, the volume of her voice fifty times that of Sirius and Remus.

"MASTERS LUPIN AND BLACK ALONG WITH MISS ROCHESTER! PLEASE REFRAIN FROM USING SONORUS CHARMS OR FOR THAT MATTER ANY SPELLS WHATSOEVER THIS VERY INSTANT! A WEEK'S DETENTION FOR BOTH MASTERS LUPIN AND BLACK AND _TWO _WEEKS…"

"Uh…and here's the Gryffindor team now! Forester, Kincaid, Thomas, Spier, Jordan, Dahl, aaaaannnddddd Potter! And the Hufflepuff team, Rogers, Fowl, Pease, Candler, Delaney, Luthers aannnddd Hersey! Now, Potter has been training his team at all hours of the day and I should know! Hufflepuff is going to have to play hard if they want to manage a decent _loss_ today! Sorry professor!"

"Alright now, Professor Quatch is releasing _his_, oops, I mean, _the_ balls."

Remus could make out Professor Quatch's grimace from the stands.

"Hehe, a mistake _anyone _could make. Sorry…Well, now, everyone better get a last glimpse of the Snitch, at least before James gets a hold of it… Did anyone know that he's actually nick" He stopped short after receiving James' intense glare. The entire student body, especially the staff looked extremely interested.

"Hey! There goes the quaffle."

Behind him, the group was discussing his commentating in ill-disguised whispers.

"He's acting very strange…" Lily remarked.

Kat asked, "It's not like this is his first time commentating is it?"

"No! He's been doing this since… well, since first year, when James became seeker." Lily replied.

"Yeah, and he's never made so many mistakes before… and he's usually extra careful to keep the professors pleased when it's a Gryffindor match." Lara added.

"Maybe it's because of the moon…" Katrina thought out loud.

"Or maybe," added Sirius lightly, "It's because I added a reverto potion into his goblet this morning…"

"SIRIUS!" exclaimed Kat.

Lily and Lara looked at her blankly.

"Basically, he becomes the exact opposite of himself. And you know how quiet, well mannered and trustworthy he is? Think the opposite! AND SIRIUS! You dorkhead!" She hit him on the head. "I have to go help him!" She rushed down to the commentating box, pointing a sonorous charm at herself on the way.

"Hello, everyone!" Katrina's sonorous-ed voice emerged as well. Remus was quite astonished but as Professor McGonagall stood up, he shook his head furiously.

She continued. " _Remus_ here forgot to _introduce_ me. How perfectly typical of a guy."

All the witches laughed and Professor McGonagall sat back down.

"I'm" she went on, " I'm Katrina... And I'll be helping him today. Right Remus?"

"Right, Kat." Replied Remus weakly.

Behind them:

"My god. That girl's got spunk." Lily said.

"No, not spunk…" replied Sirius sagely. "That girl just likes Remus… a lot."

Lara glared at him.

Remus was saying, "Alright, the quaffle is being released…. Hufflepuff is in possession of the quaffle, Forester takes it, passes it to Spier, a bludger heading his way! Move YOU IDIOTIC NITWIT!"

Katrina put a hand over his mouth. "And a near miss in the first few minutes of the game! Alright, the uh, waffle in Gryffindor possession. What's her name Julie uh…. Spier is nearing the goal posts… She shoots! She scores!"

Remus shoved her hand off. "Great job for Julie Spier, what a fine arse that girl has!"

"REMUS!" Kat yelled.

"Well, sorry, Julie, no comparison to Kat here."

"Remus!"

"Now then, 15 to nil, for Gryffindor. And the quaffle is released again. Fowl in possession, passes to Rogers, back to Fowl and passes to Luthers, Dahl makes a grab but misses, Luthers is moving to the Gryffindor goal… He shoots, ooh, a miss, you demonic fire breather! And Thomas makes a fine save. And….James makes a dive, the game could be over in just a few minutes, Hersey right on his tail, Come on James! Come on! Move your bloomin arse! And no, the snitch has disappeared. James, you piece of-" Kat shoved Remus on the floor.

Katrina sat up after a few minutes struggle. "Ahem. James, please try to do better!"

"Hey, Kat! Get off… me! It's my… job to commentate… not YOURS!"

Kat fell down.

"AHEM! Now, where were we? Yes, James you piece of crap, you better catch the damned snitch, otherwise I swear I will tell everyone about the time you and Sirius were in the bathtub together!"

The student body froze. Even the Quidditch players stopped, hovering in midair staring between James and Remus, flashing glances at Sirius in between. The Hufflepuff captain Hersey took the chance to search intensely for the snitch and Rogers scored three or four times without anyone realizing it.

Suddenly, behind James, Hersey dived, putting on an extra burst of speed. James turned. The Snitch. He dove. Remus began commentating again but James couldn't hear anything.

The snitch moved towards the stands, towards the commentating box, towards… Remus; the two seekers chasing behind it.

"AHHHHH!" Remus screamed.

Katrina had finally managed to sit up, but when she saw the snitch, behind it Hersey and behind him, James; She dropped back down again.

James knew that if he didn't stop soon, BooM! His best friend Moony, wouldn't be very happy with him. But he would win the match, wouldn't he?

He didn't stop.

A few minutes later:

"YES!" Katrina yelled. "GRYFFINDOR WINS! 160 to nil! OH MY GOD!"

She looked down. "REMUS IS DEAD!"

Lara, Lily, James, Peter and Sirius rushed over, followed closely by Professor McGonagall.

The Professor bent down. "He's not dead. He's just unconscious because Hersey and Potter both slammed into him."

"Oh." Everyone replied in unison, peering down.


	9. OMSAGSSOITE

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters form the Harry Potter books. Thank you.

(A/N: The last chapter went a bit off track at the end, but I reread and actually felt amused! How astonishing! Usually my humor sort of bores me coz….um…I think its coz….BLOODY HELL IT'S WRIITEN BY ME! MHWHAHAHA! OOOhhhhkkkkaaay. HA! I've read some of the reviews for the last chapter. I think the majority of reviewers didn't like that conversation part. Maybe I'll put it in the bloopers or something. If I get that far. Hmmmm. Notes to reviewers:

**LimeJuiceTub:** yeah, I agree with you. But, I think when I wrote the last chapter, I was feeling a bit / wacky, so to speak. So, it sort of reflected my mood.

**Becky6:** Sorry you didn't like that part. It was out of character for Lily. D'you think I should replace all the Lily: with Lara: and vice versa? It's more a Lara thing…

**NymphadoraNatala:** I'm so glad you like it. I spend a lot of time on the fanfic and your reviews are the only rewards I get. Thank you so so much!

**Jenna:** Really? You think I'm funny? That's one of the sweetest things anyone has said to me! Thanks and continue reading. We should start an I LOVE JAMES club or something. (Kidding) But, you know, after writing about him and creating his character profile & other things, I realize it was only a crush. Hehehee.

**Leiko:** I like you, I like you, I like you for liking my story!

**Nik:** Luv ya reviews. Peace out…hehehee. Cya

**MissProngs:** You are one of the first people who actually liked the skiti thing. THANKS!

**TheClarius1212: **I'm glad you liked it. You know, I agree with you. I really don't like the Harry-Ginny stories anymore. It'd be good of J.K. to write a book about the Marauder's schooldays. That would be… interesting, to say the least.

**Windowseat Wonderer: **Thanks yourself & tell me, what does a s/n happen to be? I'm not quite sure. That means I don't have the faintest clue 

**justshroomin': **Ummm… to sign on, go to the Log In click at the left of the page. You don't have to pay anything unless you want those special privileges. Once you join, you'll find out how to post your story. & do tell me when you post it! I'd like to read it.

**lara: **Well, now you CAN yell at me coz I haven't updated in a LONG TIME SORRY! You know, b'day celebrations and practical preps & V.Ed. exams 

**loser-me-ushi: **Thanks for umm….wishing me? Is that what they call saying "Happy Birthday?" I'm not sure…hmmm.

Wow….# ie. **43** REVIEWS  
AMAZING!)

Chapter 8:

School was more or less back to normal.

The news that James and Lily were officially together had seeped through each nook and corner of Hogwarts the day after the dance. Girls had taken to sending howlers, anonymous hate mail and undiluted bobo(whatever)tuber pus to Lily, while some of the braver guys glared and flexed their muscles threateningly whenever James was around. (The other cowards didn't want to be the victims of a Marauder "Prank Fest") Between James and Lily though, they didn't give a damn. Their world was perfect.

Almost.

"Double Transfiguration again," sighed Lily at breakfast.

Lara, who was used to these comments, decided not to reply.

"Come on, Lily. After all, we have it every week. It's not the end of the world." James replied.

"Not for you, it isn't. You're not the one failing horribly in it, are you? Every damn week…"she trailed off to herself.

"Lily, whatever you say, I refuse to believe that you're failing in Transfiguration!"

Larika gave James a warning look. Didn't he have enough sense not to provoke her this early Monday morning?

She glared at him. "Oh yeah?" she conjured up a previous term report.

"Okay…so…you're not, exactly passing with flying colors…" he looked uncomfortable, "but you can definitely improve by the end of the term!" He raised his eyebrows suggestively before he continued, "You do remember who your personal Transfiguration tutor is, don't you?"

Lily smiled slyly, "Tell me, when _do_ these personal, um, lessons begin?"

"Oh, soon enough. Even now, if you want." He grinned, edging towards her.

Just as they leaned in, Sirius interrupted, "Oh, cut it out, you two…" his toast frozen in midair.

Before James could come up with a smart answer, Brittany Murphy, the girl he had been making out with when Lily saw him in the Astronomy Tower, walked up, her I-luv-James fan club following close behind. She was wearing an obvious "I-wanna-seduce-you" outfit, which made both Lily and James very uncomfortable.

"Oh, Jamsie," she sidled up to him, "Are you busy tonight? I need some help in Transfiguration…Could you tutor me? Like you did last time?"

Lily mouthed the words "Last time" to James, acting as though she was hurt.

But she knew that James' past was going to be ever surprising and that as long as the past didn't become the present, she didn't really mind.

Unhesitantly, James replied, "NO!"

Brittany looked at him a bit shocked, then looked at Lily, before she winked at James and said, "All righty. Whatever you say, Jamsie."

She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "8pm in the trophy room okay with you? See ya."

James shook his head when she had left, "Bitch".

That evening, Lily and James had their first tutoring session

"So. Shall we begin?" asked Lily.

James nodded his head slowly. "Okay, transfiguration. Transfiguration…hmmm transfiguration." Hopelessly, he tried to concentrate on the matter at hand. "Aw, can't I just kiss you?"

Lily shook her head, shaking from silent giggles. "No, come on… I really need to improve. We'll save the e_special_ stuff for later."

"Please?" he put on his puppy dog face.

Lily hit him lightly, scolding. "No!"

"All right. What topics do you have trouble with?"

"Well, one of the things I can't really _grasp_ is animagus transformation." James looked up, surprised. "I mean, I sort of get the transformation part… but the other things are still a bit unclear…" she trailed off.

"Hmmm." James bit his lip, concentrating.

Lily looked at him thoughtfully. He looked so cute when he bit his lip.

"Well, animagi are basically just…"

Half an hour later

"Wow. How do you know so much about animagi? We don't have this much information in our textbooks." Lily asked, amazed.

James looked a mix of arrogance, modesty and pure uncomfort. "Animagi is…well, it's a pet subject of mine."

"Really? I didn't know that…If you were an animagi, what animal do you think you'd be?"

James didn't pause to think. "A stag."

Lily looked a bit surprised at his quick reply. "And what do you think I'd be?"

"I'm not quite sure…Maybe a pig. Or no, a cow." James kicked himself.

"Pig?"

"Well, it's they're the only two animals I could think of that are anything like you."

"James?"

"Actually, I think you'd be a hawk. Yeah. A hawk." This time, however, he said it with real conviction.

"A hawk?" Lily paused to let the idea sink in. "Yeah. You're right. A hawk."

"Beautiful, yet alert. Proud but natural." James expanded the idea.

"Yeah." Lily said, smiling to herself. "We should become animagi…What do you think?"

Uh-oh…James thought. He didn't like where this was headed. She sounded quite serious. "No way, I'm letting _you_ do anything dangerous like that, m'dear."

"Yes, well… I don't think so either." Lily replied faintly, still smiling unawares.

James groaned. He knew Lily. This idea was going to stick like um…molasses..no, glue, um …anything stickier?

He groaned again, causing Lily to worry over his stomachache.

He was going to have to call an O.M.S.A.G.S.S.O.I.T.E.

The Next Day in the corridors

"Oy, Prongs! What's this about an Om-sags-oi-te?" Sirius was holding a parchment, reciting the last part slowly.

" It's not Om-sags-oi-te, it's O.M.S.A.G.S.S.O.I.T.E."

"OH! An O.M.S.A.G.S.S.O.I.T.E. Big difference it makes to me."

"Sh! Shhhh!" James hushed him. "Just be there, then Ok?" and left for Herbology.

"Be where?" shouted Sirius at him.

"There." Remus said from behind him.

"Where there?" asked Sirius loudly.

"There, there, you fool." Peter said.

"Where there, the—Oh there, there!" Sirius replied finally catching on. "And when did he say?"

"Then, you idiot."

"When, when?"

"Then!" shouted Remus.

"When?" Sirius strained to hear.

"THEN!" Remus yelled at the top of his voice.

Just as Sirius opened his mouth again, Remus took his head in his hands and screamed breathlessly. " PADFOOT, YOU DUMB ASS! IF YOU ASK ME ONE MORE TIME, I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE IT SO YOU WILL NEVER HAVE CHILDRENA AGAIN! NOW FOR THE LAST AND FINAL TIME, JAMES TOLD US TO MEET HIM THERE AND THEN FOR AN O.M.S.A.G.S.S.O.I.T.E.! DID YOU GET THAT IN TO YOUR HEAD?"

A passing prefect stopped at this outburst and said, "Lupin! Really! I never expected this from you! 5 points from Gryffindor for the inappropriate language." She looked at Sirius. "Sirius, I expect you to help others be just as well-behaved as you are."

"Of course, Sandra." Replied Sirius graciously.

"It's Sandy."

"Of course, of course, Sandy."

Remus clutched his forehead silently, shaking with disbelief.

As soon as the prefect went away, Sirius mimicked him, "Lupin! Really! I never expected this from you."

Remus looked up, "An old girlfriend?"

"Not even."

" Padfoot, how is that you get all the smart girls as well as the fun ones? I thought that the smart ones would be smart enough to stay away from you."

"I'm not sure…" He looked thoughtful. "Maybe my charm gets to them, or maybe my masculinity."

"Yeah. Maybe." Remus snorted skeptically.

Maybe, indeed.

(A/N: Short chapter. Actually, I wanted to start another…line of the story, so to say, but it was slightly too angsty for my mood…so it'll come in later. To find out what in the world an O.M.S.A.G.S.S.O.I.T.E. is, stay tuned to You Complete ME!)


	10. Something Weird

2568

Disclaimer: I own… all new characters like Lara, Kat and Steven and anything you don't recognize from J.K.Rowling' s books. The song _Stupid Girl_ belongs to the group Garbage. _World of Our Own_ belongs to Westlife. I think 

(**A/N:** 53 REVIEWS Ahhhhhhh! HOW UTTERLY AND **WONDERFULLY MARVELLOUS**! Well, I'm terribly sorry about the delay. Grins guiltily Did you miss me? Unfortunately, what happened was… at four am one fine…. SCHOOL night / morning, I found myself still up on Fanfiction, reading a L/J fic. The next day, I fell asleep in class. I pretty much **freaked** out the last couple of days. Man, am I addicted or what…. I got scared and decided to lay off the fiction for a couple of days.

Notes, Notes to my delightfully fresh reviewers!

**Starborn: WONDERFUL!** Although that wasn't anywhere near the lines of what is was thinking… Mine will be a major letdown after your full form! Not fair! Pouts

**James' Brother:** I know! But the lady of fate & destiny simply hasn't a window for me to pull a good prank. But don't worry. Snape & Malfoy do tie in with the plot of the story (Trust me, it **does** have a plot) but not until later.

**Emma:** By any weird chance, are you from the U.K.?

**Windowseat Wonderer:** Well, that explains…not much actually. Hope you like this chapter.

**Crimson Girl: **Well, I'm proud of it, too. THANKS!

**Jenna: **Welllllllllll, an O.M.S.A.G.S.S.O.I.T.E. is…why don't you read on and find out!

**Miss Prongs:** I think this chapter will probably explain it. Probably!

**Jessie131346: **Why 131346? Thanks for reading…

**Lady of Masbolle: **Aww…the puppy dog face doesn't work on ME! Ok, maybe it does. But don't tell my friends!

**Padfoot4eva123:** Well, I live in Maharashtra…near Mumbai/Bombay?

**Becky6: **Wow…you actually read the last author's note? I thought most people just skipped over them…Nice to have my assumptions proved incorrect!

AND NOW…I'm back again… with a vengeance! To Infinity, Tacky Glue and beyond! 

**Chapter 9Something Weird **

At the WHEN? Timebefore dinnerall of the Marauders (except Sirius) were at the WHERE? Placetheir dormitory.

Sirius entered the room, his longish dark hair matted and wet. He shook it slightly, dirty water sprayed all around. He took off his dirt-coated cloak and dropped it on the floor, revealing a revolting shirt; a half-man/half beast with his insides outside and a gruesome portion of his brain being displayed to the world at large walked around on the tee screaming oaths noiselessly. Silencing charm, said the three Marauders in their minds. Sirius slid out of his even more disgusting sneakers, making icky squelching sounds as he walked. He looked at Remus, James and Peter, all with their clean-soled feet and assortment of just laundered clothes. They knew better than to ask. But something weird was going on.

"Pathetic. Absolutely pathetic." Sirius shook his head causing even more water to sprinkle around the room.

James looked at him, half questioning, half afraid to even guess.

"You three. Sitting around with your feet nice and moisturized… Pathetic." He elaborated kindly "We need to play a prank." He sat down and looked around, nauseated. "Soon."

They were unusually quiet for some time before Sirius interrupted the silence.

"Christ…I wasn't that serious."

Remus smiled weakly as a thought occurred to him. Sirius wasn't that serious.

The rest of the Marauders got the same looks, a few seconds apart, all thinking the same dumb thought. Peter last.

"SO!" said Remus loudly, "could you tell me what the hell an Om-sags-so-it-ee happens to be?"

"Not a Om-sags-so-it-ee, Moony. An O.M.S.A.G.S.S.O.I.T.E. And it happens to be" he paused, taking a deep breath. "An Official Marauder Summit About Girls, School and Secrets Or In Times of Emergency."

Remus looked at him skeptically.

"Ah. Makes sense." Sirius replied satisfied.

"So, _is_ there any emergency regarding, er…" Remus scratched his chin. What was that James had said just now?

"Regarding, girls, school and secrets." Peter answered from his corner. Something weird was going on.

"Yeah…regarding…what he said." Remus said.

"Weh-el," James said slowly.

"Weh-el what?" Sirius demanded impatiently.

"Lily might just er…kinda sorta find out about us being…animagi."

"WHAT?" three Marauders yelled in unison.

"Er…yeah." James replied.

"What do you mean, James?" Remus asked, his voice suddenly very urgent and alert.

"Well…" he went ahead and narrated the entire episode to them; even Sirius was quiet and attentive.

"You all know how Lily is." He finished, "If I don't help her, she'll go do something with Lara and Kat." Sirius and Remus grimaced in turn.

"And if I tell her…" James went on.

"NO!" Remus shouted.

"_If_ I tell her, Moony" he continued regardless, "she will **not** abandon you or anything like that. But she _will_ want to become an Animagi along with us. Of that, gentlemen, I can assure you." He bowed and sat down.

"Hear, hear!" Sirius said.

"So? What's the plan?" croaked Peter.

"The plan? The plan is to make sure she doesn't go off anywhere on her own to try her hand at making any potions. And to dissuade her as thoroughly as possible. And to stop her from spreading the idea to Lara or Kat. And to make sure she gets a wonderful birthday gift from me And a few dozen roses on Valentine's day And to treat her better than any other girl I've been with And to make sure to never kiss her forehead And never to touch her"

"Ahem. We get the picture." Peter interrupted shortly. Ughh. His friends and their girls. Too cuddly and lovey-dovey for his taste. Too innocent. Now he, on the other hand preferred someone spicy & hot…Mmm. Maybe Padfoot's cousin from Slytherin…But she probably wouldn't go for him…No, she liked the Malfoy type with their sleeves dripping in dark magic. Hmmm…

After dinner

_"We got a little world of our own_

_I'll tell you things that no one else knows_

_I let you in where no one else goes_

_What am I doing without you_

_And all of the things I've been looking for_

_Have always been here outside of my door_

_And all of the time I'm looking for something new_

_What am I doing without you"_ sang Lily loudly, earphones over her ears, blocking out groans from everyone in the vicinity of the common room.

She paused, getting sighs of relief from all of the students.

"Just a change of song." Murmured Lara darkly.

"Just…just a change of song?" Sirius replied, highly disbelieving.

Lara nodded, grimacing slightly. "God, I hate it when she gets like this…"

"Guys, lay off my girlfriend's back!" James said.

"Dude, you're the one with the ear-muffs on!"

James rolled his eyes, "Why don't you get a pair too?"

"I have a better idea…if she doesn't shut up now…"

"Padfoot, you dare not hex her!"

"Oh, I'm not going to _hex _her_." _Sirius gritted his teeth.

_"Stupid Girl… _

_Stupid Girl _

_You pretend you're high…_

_You pretend you're everything just to be adored._

_What you need is what you get._

_Don't believe in fear,_

_Don't believe in fate, _

_Don't believe in everything that you can't break… _

_Stupid Girl…_

_Aaahaa Stupid Girl…_

_All you had is wasted… _

_All you had is wasted…"_

Lily began to croon again, breaking off, in a very off-pitch high key as she realized that Sirius saying something furiously to her.

"What did you say Sirius?" she said, still singing it to the tune of the song.

He made some rude gestures, muttering, "Damn muggle music. DAMN IT!"

He opened his mouth something to James, but James interrupted, "NO PADFOOT! Whatever you do, you are not going to hex Lily!"

"Party pooper" Sirius retorted, sticking out his tongue.

"So…" he continued under his breath. "No hexes, he said? Fine then. NO hexes…mwhahaha! MWHAHAHAHA"

"Er…Siri, darling? Why are you…er…laughing and talking to yourself?" Lara asked.

"No reason. No reason at all." He smiled very maliciously.

Very manically, it seemed to Lara.

About a quarter of an hour later, Sirius came back, his hand clutching something tubish and shiny. He had the statement memorized. He had searched through all of the waste baskets for it. Ew…the number of gross things girls threw out. Luckily, he had used a spell, so he didn't actually have to touch the icky stuff.

He sat down next to James, speaking quietly so that the girls wouldn't hear.

James looked at him (a bit too blankly thought Sirius later) for ten minutes as Sirius explained.

At the end of his utterly long statement, he stared at James.

"SO? What do you say?"

James pointed to his earmuffs and motioned to Sirius. Great and Almighty God. Prongs hadn't heard a word he had said.

Without warning, Padfoot snatched the earmuffs off his ears, startling him.

"What? Hey, what're you doing?"

"Listen!" He yelled, everyone around looked up, except Lily of course. Sirius began again, fighting with himself to make his voice softer. "Take this."

He handed a tube to James. James examined it, turning it over as he read, 'Lip smacking Flavouriccious Shimmer and Sparkle Lip Gloss. Strawberry Delite.'

James gaped at Sirius. What was wrong with him? He was giving him lip-gloss? Was he all right? Maybe…

Sirius gaped back. He had suddenly realized what James was thinking. He whacked James' shoulder sharply, bringing him back to earth.

"What was that for?"

"Prongs, I can't believe that you of all people…my best friend, for Pete's sake!"

"Who's Pete?" asked someone nearby.

Without bothering to answer, Sirius said, "Alright. Give this to Lily."

"Lily? You expect me to give this to Lily? You know, Padfoot, you're an almighty fool sometimes."

"Listen, I was giving this to Lara. But I found out that she hates strawberries. That's why I'm giving it to you. To give to Lily."

"Haha, Sirius. You expect me to fall for that? How do I know that you haven't hexed it?"

Sirius made a weird figure with his right hand and placed it on his heart.

"Marauder's Honor."

"There's no such thing." Peter said.

Sirius turned to him, a frown on his face, "There is NOW!"

James studied his face carefully. He knew Sirius. If he was lying, he could tell.

He sighed and opened the tube carefully. Bright sticky delicious smelling liquid. Nope, Sirius hadn't put a hex on the gloss. Lucky him. He happened to know that Lily loved strawberry. Odd coincidence. Maybe something weird was going on. Probably not.

How sweet, Lily thought. James really amazed her sometimes. Just the day when her favorite strawberry lip-gloss had finished off, too. Really wonderful.

She wandered over to a mirror and applied it carefully.

She sat down for another round of personal karaoke. As opened her mouth to sing, almost instinctively, she glanced at James on the couch at the far end of the room. She went back to singing and then looked back suddenly. Had she really seen that? A pretty girl, her back to Lily, was leaning over to James, actually nibbling on his ear, James not minding in the slightest.

She stood up and walked over there, pursing her lips. Something weird was going on.

Lily had stopped singing. Wonderful, for the two minutes it took her to say thank you and apply the lip-gloss, the common-room was in peace. These people had so much to thank him for.

James sat down, replacing his earmuffs. As much as he loved Lily…he couldn't stand the singing.

Larika and Sirius were sitting near him.

Sirius was talking under his breath, Lara looking at him greatly alarmed. Something weird was going on.

"Mwhahaha. No hexes. Fine. Let's see what happens now. Mwhawahahaha!"

She turned to James, wanting to whisper, "James, did you slip something in Siri's goblet?"

Missing her aim, her mouth planted on one of his ears. I mean…on of the ears of his earmuff.

It came out something like "Mames, idu lipsimting in Siee'sgoblt?"

Luckily, James hadn't noticed anything. He was too engrossed in his book. It would have been so embarrassing for her, otherwise. Someone, someone might actually have thought that she was hitting on her best friend's boyfriend. How sick was that?

She moved back, practically spitting out yucky earmuff strands. She happened to bump into someone while moving back. Lily.

Lily looked at the pretty girl. Lara. James. Her wide eyes went back and forth in surprise. And why the heck was Lara spitting and James…why was he wearing EARMUFFS? Something weird was going on…Maybe James… and Lara?

She opened her mouth furiously. Well, not opened. More like, tried to open.

Lily waved her arms around wildly, looking absolutely desperate for some reason. Sirius was trying to control his increasing laughter. Lara could tell he was almost at his bursting point. James was unconcernedly reading a book, happy in his own wonderland. Lara stared at them, very perplexed. Something very weird was going on.

James was reading Quidditch Through the Ages. He had read it so many times, he had almost memorized it. But he still loved it. Currently he wasn't even paying attention to the book. He was thinking, rather fantasizing about his and Lily's kids. The boy would be called James Jr. and the girl…hmm. Maybe Jamesina? Perhaps… He'd think over it. Something arose him and he sniffed the air, wondering. Something very very weird was going on. But anyway back to fantasy world, the boy would be a wonderful Quidditch player. So would the girl of course, but she would also be….

Ha! Sirius was on the floor rolling with laughter. Lara was somewhere in the middle of being confused and worried and joining Sirius' highly infectious laughter. And James the great prat was still unaware anything had occurred. The stupid prat. He should have known better. Something very very weird was going on. HAHAHA! Sirius knew it & loved it.

Remus entered the common room, very tired but also very curious as to why Sirius' rollicking laugh was so loud that he had heard it in the Hospital Wing.

Lily was standing, gesturing angrily. She heard Remus and turned, waving her hand slightly, and gave him a look that said, 'HI! So great to see you again! Where were you for such a long time? I'm so glad you're here. You see, our friends have gone crazy. Totally crazy. Look for yourself.' Lara was looking around blankly, almost as though she had lost her memory. Sirius was just being himself. James was reading a book, totally oblivious. Probably daydreaming again. Lily was staring at him ferociously, waiting for him to pass judgment. She started gesturing again. Why wasn't she saying anything? Something very very very weird was going on. He sighed. Ah. Wasn't it lovely to be home?

(A/N: Longish chapter. Thoroughly pointless though. Sorry for the time delay. To find out what weird stuff was going on, check out my next chapter….the name of which is…well, it's somewhere in this chapter. I'm just not telling you where.

Gotta go. P.S. I'm ending it here with my regular excuse. Something weird is better than Nothing at ALL! Peace OUT 

Oh, by the way. (P.S.S.)

Please please review! Pretty please with everything that you luv on it.

That includes….chocolate and er….chocolate and uh…more chocolate.

PLUS….whatever you like. Or if you don't like chocolate…(you mean, sick people! XD) whatever you DO like…ok, I'm rambling…er…before I go…HAPPY BIRTHDAY to those people whose b'day is today. (My fave uncle, for instance) Otherwise, happy Advance and Belated B'DAY (Niki S.)!)

So…Review. & on to chapter 10

V

V

V

V

Please? Puppy dog face…

Well, I got some of the reviews for this chapter…Apparently, the readers were extremely confused. Sorry about that. I was in a hurry to get this chapter up. Don't worry though, some of the mess will clear up in the next chapter. You'll find out why in the world Lily is so speechless. And the dirty Sirius part in the beginning was just to lead up to a good prank in the next couple of chappies. Any other confusing-ness? Please tell me specifically.


	11. Tacky Glue

1336

Disclaimer: I own… all new characters like Lara, Kat and Steven and anything you don't recognize from J.K.Rowling' s books.

(A/N: Mixed Reviews for the last chapter. Half said they were confused about it—kinda like me! The others said it was funny! Yay…I was reading some other fics and I realize how ridiculous mine is. Nothing serious. Barely a plot. I'm feeling bad. SO! I'm adding some emotions…thoughts…other slightly serious stuff. Anyway…. Onwardsà By the way, none of you tried to guess the title of this chapter! Waah.)

Chapter 10 Tacky Glue

Recap: _Lara was looking around blankly, almost as though she had lost her memory. Sirius was just being himself. James was reading a book, totally oblivious. Probably daydreaming again. Lily was staring at him ferociously, waiting for him to pass judgment. She started gesturing again. Why wasn't she saying anything? Something very very very weird was going on. He sighed. Ah. Wasn't it lovely to be home?_

Remus sighed again. The havoc these people wreaked when he was away! When would they learn? He studied them, trying to find out where he should start. Start the 'fixing upping' as he called it. He finally decided on James. He wasn't acting like he was involved in the rest of the group.

Moving behind James, he shook him roughly. "James? James get up and off that settee."

James smiled at him dreamily. "Of course, Lillikins. I'll take James Jr. to the park. And Jamesina? She's sleeping." He paused. "Of course, darling…Anything for you."

Remus groaned. Maybe James was just as whacked out as the rest were.

"Jamesipoo?" he asked, sickly sweet. "I'm not Lillikins…Don't you remember, honey-pie? You and Lily broke up. We decided to get together after we graduated. Yes! Both of us will never forget the day, you took me in your arms…" Remus paused, a) for greater dramatic effect and b) to glace at James look of anger, humiliation and astonishment. "And, uh, will you be taking Remus Jr. to meet Uncle Lucie? Uncle Lucius? Yes, you remember…he was the one that married Lily…"

James glared at Remus as the rest tried desperately not to snort with laughter. Except for Lily. She was looking at Remus, seriously displeased.

Remus smiled teasingly while she made some angry gestures.

"Well, well! What do we have here? Miss" he glanced at James, "_Lillikins_ can't talk! Cat got your tongue? Or rather…Sirius got your tongue?"

Sirius stopped snickering abruptly. "What are you going on about, Remus?"

Remus paced the room, looking very intimidating. "After a large amount of careful research and investigation…I've concluded…that the criminal…the guilty party is…. Sirius!"

Sirius jumped. "What?" He put a look of innocence on his face. "I didn't do anything!"

Everyone stared at him. Sure, he didn't. They all knew him too well to believe him.

James stood up. "Sirius…what did you do?"

Sirius shrunk back. "Nothing, nothing at all Prongsie…"

"I told you not to hex her."

"So? I didn't hex her!"

"Aha! So you admit you had something to do with it!"

"Er…no…did I say that?" he edged away, preparing to run.

James pulled out his wand but Lily was quicker.

Unfortunately, she couldn't say any spell. Not ready to have her own hex misfired, she put her wand down.

"Thamba!" James yelled at Sirius' hastily retreating figure.

Sirius came scooting back to them.

"Sirius…" James asked seriously "What did you do to Lily?"

"ME? ME? Whyever do you think I had anything to d with this?"

"Sirius?"

Sirius began thinking…James had called him Sirius about three times now. Not Padfoot, Siirus. Three into forty-three and adding thirteen…Dividing by sixty-two…adding fifty-three…. Holy Shit. James was pretty much going to curse him into oblivion.

"Well…" he smiled weakly, "The only thing I did was sithdhipglowithetakglu…"

"I didn't hear you, SIRIUS!"

"Maybe you should get your hearing chec" James twisted his ear.

"Oww! OW! I SWITCHED HER LIP GLOSS FOR TACKY GLUE! OK! THAT'S WHAT I DID AND THAT'S WHAT ANY SANE PERSON… AAHHHHHHHH!" One look at James' and Lily's red faces, he started to run, both of them chasing after him wildly.

"AAHHHH!"

About 1 week, 5 days, 18 hours, 37 minutes and 59 seconds later  
"So…do you think I did it correctly?" asked a bold first year girl next to Sirius. He couldn't even remember her name properly but all the same, he nodded his parrot-feathered head, scratching his dirty yellow beak dazedly. CRAP! 1 week, 5 days, 18 hours, 37 minutes and 60 seconds later and the effects of Lily's and James' hexes still hadn't gone away properly. It was killing his influence with the ladies. Even Lara refused to be seen with him outside the common room. He shook his head, sadly. The first year wondered whether he was agreeing or disagreeing with her because he had both nodded and shook his head. Whatever.

The sound of voices from James' and Lily's corner wafted their way to him. (Yeah right. More like an earlier version of the Weasley's Ear Extensions.

"Hey…are you free tomorrow?" James asked. Well, duh, thought Sirius. Stupid question, Jamesiboy. It's Sunday!

"Well, duh…it's Sunday. No classes. And since I'm your girlfriend, I don't think I'm entitled to be spending the entire day at Hogsmeade with some other guy." Hehee. Good answer, Lily!

"So, you wanna go with me…on a date?"

"A date?" Lily looked up, slightly surprised.

"Uh-huh…You know, where a guy gets to take his fave girl out for dinner and a couple of good sn" James grinned lopsidedly."

"Yeah, Potter, I know."

James looked up, his eyebrows high. "Potter, eh? I thought we had progressed past that stage?"

"Well, Potter, if you talk like that…" She hit him on the head with a book.

James grinned again. "SO, anyway, wanna come?"

"Sure thing." She smiled prettily.

He leaned in to her slowly. "Not now." She said, amused, hitting him again.

"OW! Girl, you have got some problem… OW! OW! OW! Do you know that that—ow—hurts?" He yelled as she hit him, repeatedly and then once more.

"You deserve it!" she defended.

"Oh yeah? For what?"

"Oh, nothing…just being…you." She replied softly.

Sirius took the earpiece out of his ear.

Katrina was sitting in the astronomy tower watching the fiery red sun set. She liked to come here… but only on the nights the tower wasn't 'booked'. Quiet and peaceful. Uncomplicated. Unlike her life. So unlike her life.

She lay down, trying desperately to sort out her feelings and thoughts.

She was sure Remus was hiding something from her. But then of course, he had no reason to tell her. After all, she wasn't his mom or something…she wasn't his _girlfriend _or something. And after all, she wasn't going around confessing her heart out to him either. She didn't want to tell him. She didn't want to tell anyone. No one would ever trust her. Right now, she had so many friends…she didn't want to lose that. She was worried…nothing had happened…yet.

Remus was wandering through the passage to the Shrieking Shack. He used hated it here. It would remind him of the full moon nights…what he became…what he used to become, now. With the Marauders helping him through those horrible times, he sort of got used to this place. He didn't mind it much, anymore. Dirty, shabby, torn up. But a good place to think. To think. He wanted to tell someone…to tell… Katrina. Of course, she would tell Lily and Larika too. Three friends would be lost…lost in a single moment. But, no…he argued with himself. They're not like that. They would stick with him…but did he want to take that risk? And if it got out? Out to the entire school? The other parents would hunt him down….

(A/N: A good sort of a chapter. And chapter eleven is half-done already. Yippee.

So, Compeer voice what is Katrina's secret? Will Remus spill all? Find out in the next episode of The Hogwarts FilesBefore Harry Potter)


	12. Really? No! You’re kidding!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters form the Harry Potter books. Thank you.

(A/N: Haha! I had this written down as the eighth chapter…SO…um...yeah, the chapter is very sobby but it still has a very um... perky name.

**xxGREEN BAYxx:** Yeah, Sirius is a real arse. But then again, my story would be soooo incomplete without him.

**Gertrude:** Awww…thanks so much! That's the one of the longest review I've ever gotten and one of the sweetest as well! I can tell by the review that I'm going to love the fic you happen to write! Do tell me when you write one. Ah! And I'm so glad you read those A/N. I really thought people didn't read them, but…hope you like this chappie. It's sad. P.S. luved your review!

**Lady of Masbolle: **Q. what's or where's masbolle? Or is it just a made-up thing? Hope you like this chapter!

**Starborn: **Yippee! My story rocks! Does a jig with her dog & **I didn't promise **(sorta). But anyway, I DID update!

**Miss Prongs:** Keep on guessing! (Don't you just hate me for this?)

**Jess: **Here's your chapter!

Chapter 11 Really? No! You're kidding!

James was delighted but worried.

Lily was pleased but worried.

Sirius was thrilled but worried.

Lara was elated but worried.

Remus was worried.

Peter was stuffed.

Katrina was miserable.

Why, you ask?

No one knew. At least not the Marauders. The girls had some inkling of why she was so depressed. But only a tiny speck of ink on the top of their noses.

That's why all of them were worried, you see.

They got even more worried when Katrina refused to go down to Hogsmeade for the day. The girls were adamant not to leave her.

Lily shook her head, "I'm not going, James."

"All right. We won't go." James replied sadly but understandingly.

She poked him. "Hey, cheer up! Me staying back doesn't mean you have to stay here as well."

"No" Remus interrupted gallantly. "It's our duty. She's our friend too."

James nodded.

Sirius agreed. "Yeah, we can go to Zonko's and the Shrieking Shack and The Three Broomsticks and Gladrags and Zonko's and Zonko's and Zonko's and Zonko's and Zonko's and Zonk"

James snapped his fingers in front of Sirius' face.

Sirius stared at him before continuing slowly, "And Zonko's any old time!"

It was cold that day and lonely since almost the entire school had gone to Hogsmeade. A bright fire was lit in the Gryffindor common room where The Marauders, Lara, Lily and Katrina were spending most of their time.

While the guys were joking around, Lily and Lara were anxiously peering at Kat, who was sitting on an armchair at the other end of the room, staring at the fire.

A few tense minutes of silence later, a large, evil looking eagle hawk tapped its pointed beak on one of the windows. James let it in, glaring. There was something not quite right about the bird. The bird made its way over to Kat's corner, cawing ill omenly. It dropped a dirty roll of parchment in front of her and flew out.

After gazing at the parchment with saddened eyes, she slowly picked up and read it.

After apparently finishing reading, she dropped the letter. All eyes were on her.

"Oh!" she cried softly and collapsed.

Everyone rushed over to her, even Peter.

In the chaotic confusion that followed, someone had the sense to levitate Katrina and led her out of the common room to the Hospital Wing.

Hearing the clatter of footsteps, Madam Partridge, the young, pretty nurse in charge of the wing, had come outside, anxiously examining her patient.

"What happened?" she asked.

Lily hurriedly explained and when she came to the letter, Madam Partridge pursed up her lips and spoke to James, "Call Professor Dumbledore."

Not saying a word, James marched up to Professor Dumbledore's office.

He had been to Dumbledore's office several times before this, but he had never been more serious on his way there.

He stood before the gargoyle, blankly wondering what the password could be.

"Um…Bertie's Every Flavor Beans? No…um…he likes muggle sweets doesn't he? So…licorice? No, Snickers?"

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter?" asked a soft voice behind him.

He whirled around, startled.

"Any particular reason you're trying to break into my office?" asked Professor Dumbledore, his blue eyes twinkling brightly behind his half-moon spectacles.

"Professor! I was trying to find you!"

"So I guesstimated."

"Katrina…she's not well. She got a letter from someone and just fainted. Madam Partridge told me to call you."

"Lead the way." Dumbledore said, the mischief disappearing completely.

Professor Dumbledore had examined Katrina and read the elusive letter as well. He was speaking to Madam Partridge in her office in such soft tones that even Sirius' Ear Extensions couldn't pick up anything.

A few minutes later, he came out of the office, a serious expression on his face, his wand held out.

Madam Partridge tried to hustle them out and Remus began to yell, "What's wrong with her? Tell me, what's wrong!"

Dumbledore looked up, sadly. "Let them be, Julia. They're her friends, after all."

Dumbledore had woken Katrina up (enverate), even after Remus' protests that she 'needed her rest'.

"Lily, I had the strangest dream…in fact it was a nightmare…" Katrina's eyes opened. She sat up looking around at everyone wide-eyed.

"What am I doing here? Oh no…" She began whimpering softly. "It wasn't a dream…God…help me!" Tears fell form her cheeks.

Dumbledore went over to her, gently wiping the tears off her face. "There there Katrina. I'm sorry but we have to get this over with as soon as we possibly can. Would you please tell me what happened? I read the letter & heard from all of them…" he gestured to her friends. "But of course they don't kn—" he slowed down. "Or do they?"

Katrina shook her head. "No." Her eyes traveled over the concerned faces of her friends, slowing down at Remus'. He looked worn-out and confused. She looked down. No, she couldn't tell them. "They don't." She looked at Professor Dumbledore pleadingly.

Professor Dumbledore shook his head a fraction of an inch each side sadly. Only she saw.

"Professor, they know. They've got my brother, too. The letter was from…. him…he wants me or else my brother…." She began to cry. "He'll try to get into Hogwarts, too. It's not safe here. Not safe anywhere. I should leave…I'm putting all of you in danger." She said going in to hysterics.

Remus suddenly moved to her side. "Shhh…. come on Katrina…Please, please don't worry. Everything will be all right."

Katrina shook her heard vehemently. "No. It won't be all right. No…Don't tell me that, Remus! Don't lie to me! How do you know that it will be 'all right'? You don't!" Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"No. You're right. I don't know that everything will be fine. But I do know that whatever happens, I'll…we'll always be with you. Through everything." Remus hugged her closely. Lily and Larika both came and hugged her as well.

Professor Dumbledore left the wing, softly whispering to Katrina. "Tonight."

Katrina nodded cheerlessly.

(A/N: Should get the next chappie "Tonight" up soon. Sorry about the cliffy and thanks for all the reviews!

Ok…is it just me or are VERY FEW PEOPLE REVIEWING FOR THIS CHAPTER! Come on, people give me a break! Writing crying, angsty parts is not my fave activity in the world! Plus, my final examinations are starting on Monday and I'm still trying to hurry with Ch.12 so I can um…get you people off this cliffie! Please! Reviews are my only motivation right now!)


	13. Tonight

2311

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters form the Harry Potter books. Thank you.

(A/N: Well, this is probably going to be a hard chapter to write. I hate to write serious parts. You have to think about it, and then rethink it and then re-rethink it and so on. Sheesh. Two too many hugs in the last and this chapter. It'll stop soon, I promise you. Question, why does my word processor give the word count more than the fanfic count gives it? Hmm, ponders….Welll,

Thank yous to be given:

**Justshroomin**: Yeah, Padfoot is so crazy and adorable. And yay me! Yeah…. I'm conceited. Thanks soo much for reviewing!

**Does it Matter?** Yes, it matters. I'd like to know who in the world I'm thanking for such a nice review!

**Lady of Masbolle:** I've never heard of Tamara Pierce, but that's because I live in India. What's it about? Anyway, thanks a lot for reviewing!

**Miss Prongs**: A translation please? Your reviews are highly confusing. I don't know whether you hated or loved the chapter. But hey, at least you review! Thanks!

**Windowseat Wonderer**: Yay! It makes me so happy when people tell me that they like it! Thanks!

**Jess:** hey, don't worry about it. I live for orders…I mean that's the only time I get any work done. I'm very lazy otherwise. ; )

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **

Please do not expect me to write any very big and important chapters in the near future (around two weeks). My final examinations are coming up and I have to study. But I'll try to upload a smallish but fun chapter every chance I get. Please bear with me!

Thanks a ton, stargirlr

NOW, enough with the chitchat! Lets find out what happens…tonight!

Chapter 12

That evening, Katrina was released from the hospital wing and sent back to her dormitory. Although she was physically fit, her emotions were still in a tangle.

To help her 'recover', Professor Dumbledore had given her permission to shift to the Gryffindor tower.

"Aww…honey, are you feeling better?" Lily asked as she helped Larika to shove a large trunk under Katrina's new bed. Katrina hadn't said much about anything at all. L&L were getting very, very worried.

Katrina nodded her head absentmindedly, staring out the window. From her bed, she could see the sun setting on the glistening lake and make out the forbidden forest a little way off. She drifted in her own anxious thoughts and looked up suddenly, as she heard Lily say something to Larika about tonight.

"Tonight! What about tonight?" she questioned them startled. Were they talking about her?

Lily looked at her wondering what the right thing to say was.

"Um…I was saying that we won't have a big crowd at dinner tonight. A lot of people will be at Hogsmeade."

Katrina sighed softly. "Oh."

"What happened, Kat? You jumped up like you'd seen a ghost." Larika asked gently.

Katrina just looked at her, a very odd, isolated look in her eyes. If they hadn't known Kat pretty well, they would have called it a cold look.

"Oh…mum" Larika realized what she had said. "Muggle phrase…there aren't many ghosts in the muggle world so that's why…. picked it up from Lily…I meant to ask you whether anything is wrong? I mean, I know something _is_ wrong…but…um…anything in particul-we're very um…concerned about you, you're acting quite weir-odd and that's perfectly fine but since we don't know the um, circumstances, so to speak, we…" She grew more flustered by the second.

The tension in the room was almost static.

Katrina stood up, silently, a determined look in her eyes and strode to Larika.

Reaching her, she stopped short and just stood there staring at her for a few moments. Then, suddenly, she bent down and hugged her tightly, starting to sob.

She reached one hand over to Lily and she joined the "group hug".

"I'm so sorry I've been so mean to you two…you were only trying to help. But I was…I was…" Katrina cried before Lily interrupted. "No apologies, Kat. We have absolutely no idea what you're going through but…we'll always be there to help you through it."

"Always" echoed Larika.

The same night, Katrina had asked everyone to meet her in the Loft.

The loft was a secret room the Marauders had discovered a couple of years ago. It had lovely warm crème-coloured carpeting and delightfully bright VIBGYOR pillows thrown around the otherwise very empty room.

At about eight o'clock, Katrina was sitting at the head of a circle of her friends. Katrina looked around her; Lily sat next to her on one side, James, Peter, Sirius, Larika and Remus following, so that Remus ended up on her other side.

Although Katrina didn't really want Peter there, it would be highly insulting for him to be left out. So, out of respect for his feelings, she had invited him as well.

She took a deep breath.

" As you all very well know, my name is Katrina. But have you ever noticed, that you had never seen before two months ago. That everyone, even the teachers, even Professor Dumbledore calls me Katrina. Odd isn't it? No one here uses my full name. That's where it began, I guess. My full name." She smirked. "My full and real name is Katrina Chloe Ellis. The daughter of Jacob Ellis."

Hearing the words from her mouth, Peter shrunk back in his place, both Larika and Sirius stared at her, disbelieving, James looked down and Remus suddenly flinched.

Lily looked around at her friends, wondering.

Katrina turned to look at her, almost as if she were expecting Lily not to know.

"Jacob Ellis. You've probably never heard of him. He's the Dark Lord- I mean- Voldemort's right hand man. The most brutal, evil, amoral man that walked the earth. Next to Voldemort himself, of course." She shook her head quietly.

Lily stared at her and realizing what she was doing, looked down quickly.

"I know what you're thinking, Lily. This is my own father I'm talking about. But you have to understand. It's the truth. I mean I never really loved him. There was never any love lost between us really. The harsh truth. When your father is the leader, the chief of the Death Eaters and the worst among them all." Remus suddenly grasped her hand. She looked down.

"So, you are all probably wondering what am I doing here then. When I was barely seven years old, I realized. Realized that I… we were different from them. We were different from the rest of the family."

"We?" asked Remus quietly.

"We—my twin brother and I… Nick and I."

"What?" gasped Sirius, looks of surprise flitting across everyone's faces.

Katrina glanced at him. "I haven't talked about him, I know. But in the circumstances…"

"What circumstances?" asked Lily.

"Till about two months ago, I lived with them. We were taught at home, so I didn't know any kids my age, besides…besides Nicky, of course. We had tried to escape twice before, but my father had always caught us. And 'disciplined' us for it, too. On the third attempt, we finally managed it. We escaped from that wicked place. I had heard about Professor Dumbledore from my father's talks with his associates. The loathing he spoke with…because of that I knew that we had to go to Professor Dumbledore. On the journey here, Nick and I got separated. Since we were traveling as Muggles, I couldn't use my wand to track him. So, I arrived at Hogwarts alone, hurt, with a broken arm and a twisted ankle. Thankfully, I was right about Dumbledorethe Headmaster did understand. He let me join Hogwarts."

"I knew my father was going to try to track us. I knew, as conceited as it may sound, how important we were to him, to his entire group." Larika began to interrupt but Sirius shushed her. " The letter. It was from Lord Voldemort. Apparently, they've found Nick. Kept him captive. They know where I am. And they need me. They know that although both of us are quite powerful alone, together we are invincible."

She didn't sound doubtful in the least about the fact.

"So, I know that although they can't kill him, they can and will torture him. Torture him so that I will come out of my own accord. I was worried that they would break into Hogwarts to try and find me. But I didn't take into consideration the 'Dumbledore factor'." She smiled, almost to herself.

" The 'Dumbledore factor'?" questioned Peter.

"Yes…haven't you ever heard that Professor Dumbledore is the only one Lord Voldemort is afraid of?"

Peter nodded.

"I hate to sound as if this were a teaching workshop or something but…any questions?"

Larika began, "Well, when you said that you are very important…why are you so important?"

"I'm a controller."

"A controller?" asked Lily.

"I can control the minds of others, read their minds, page through their deepest thoughts, memories, recollections." She explained coolly.

"Wait…you mean at this instance, you can tell what we're feeling?"

Katrina shook her head. "No, not at this moment. When I came here and explained my powers to Dumbledore, he decided to keep a Binding Spell on them. So that even accidentally, I wouldn't be able to use them in school."

"Why, what harm would come if you used them?" pressed Peter.

"Don't be a prat, Peter. Besides the fact that they would be able to track her if she used them, she would be able to cheat on her tests, find out what exactly _someone _thought about her. Even be able to control our minds, even the minds of the teachers, Professor Dumbledore, himself. No wonder." James grated.

Peter looked about himself, dreamily. The power he would have, if he could have those powers himself."

"Oh, stop looking as if dessert is before dinner, Peter." Snapped Sirius.

Katrina smiled sadly. "Well… straight forward. I totally understand if you won't... can't be friends with me. I mean after this, even I begin to hate myself. And all of you are Gryffindors. Brave, honest and totally against the Dark Arts. And here I am. Immersed in them from the very day I was born."

Without any hesitation, Remus leaned forward and hugged her, Lily, Lara, James, Sirius and finally Peter following.

"We will never ever leave you. We made a promise before. It's not going to change because of this. Do you understand that?" Remus almost shouted as she started to cry. "Katrina Chloe Ellis, whatever your name may be, we will never desert you." He hugged her again, fiercely this time.

He then carried her to bed, where she eventually cried herself to sleep, his comforting arm around her.

The next day, Remus had decided to tell Katrina. He figured that he would tell her to meet him some place, tell her and come down and have sort of a meeting with Larika and Lily, the only two who didn't know.

At breakfast (omelets and toast) the next day, he had (very nervously) asked Lily and Larika to meet him, this time in the boy's dormitory, that afternoon. After lunch (Chinese noodles), he took a hold of Katrina's hand and led her outside to a big beech tree near the lake. It was very sunny, bright and warm. Remus waved his wand; the shade of the tree suddenly elongated and a cool breezed started waltzing. "Katrina," he began. "You told me the truth and were honest with me. Now, I guess it's my turn."

Katrina began to protest. "No, Remus you don't have to tell me something just because I told you!" but Remus cut her off. "No, I have to tell you this. I was going to anyway, but I kept on…procrastinating. Today is just as good a day as any, so…you've probably noticed that about twice the last couple of months, some one in my family was very ill."

Katrina nodded, not really knowing where this was heading.

" What you probably don't know, seeing as you've been here only for two months is that this happens every month. Every single month."

"So what? You're saying that someone in your family galls ill every month?" Katrina asked, confused.

"Well, no. That's the excuse I used to give to my friends. The excuse I still give to you, Lily and Larika. The truth is…" he held his head in his hands. " Katrina, the truth to where I go every month is…"

"You're a werewolf?"

Remus looked up at her, astonished, "Yes, how d'you"

"Although my stronger powers are binded, I'm still able to have sort of a psychic connection to those I'm really close to. So, every full moon, I would get faint impulses. From the time of the impulses, I sort of realized that some one close to me time was a werewolf. And each time, you were…away, so…"

"Oh. And what do you feel about, about me being a werewolf?"

"Remus…" she smiled at him. "If you can take me being a controller and the daughter of Jacob Ellis, I can surely take you being a werewolf."

Remus sighed, thoroughly relieved.

It would be easier to tell L&L now.

"So, I was wondering, since you're alright with me being –you know, and I now know about you, do you think, we could, we could," he smiled sheepishly.

"Go steady?" asked Katrina gently.

"Go…go steady?" Remus looked up, a bit startled.

"Oh, I understand. It was stupid of me to assume…"

"Oh god no, I do, I do want to go steady, I just didn't realize that the feelings, were, um mutual."

"Remus, don't give up your day job to become a mind reader." She grinned.

"Oh and your day job _is _being a mind reader, is that right?"

She laughed. For the first time in many weeks, she laughed.

(A/N: Many thanks to those who reviewed, are reviewing and are going to review. I think the Katrina part is over for a couple of chapters and we can thankfully resume our normal fun chapters with Lily and James, along with Siri of course as the stars. Thanks starborn! I made up the word guesstimated myself. Thank you, thank you very much! Hmm, what else? What does it take to be on the favorite list of people's authors? Oooh, um did any one actually understand the last part of the last sentence? Didn't come out the way it was supposed to…hmm, well I meant what does it take to get on to the reader's list of fave author's or stories? There does that make more sense? Maybe Anyway, I personally think it take more than fifteen chapters. Hmmm.well gotta scoot, don't expect any thing very long the next week. Yikes! I have to study for my computer exam! It's tomorrow. Bye. Lol (Lots of luv) Stargirlr )


	14. Reveal Your Secrets Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters form the Harry Potter books. Thank you.

(A/N: Howdy ho everyone! AHA! So, the mysteries around Katrina were unraveled. Actually, it's more like they disintegrated rather than unraveled…This hopes to be a fun lil chapter, plenty of Sirius & James particularly! So, you ask, what is going to happen? Read on and find out.)

Chapter 13 Reveal-Your Secrets-Day

That afternoon, Remus told Larika and Lily. To his great relief and partial disbelief, they too had stayed loyal to him. It took him a while to get over the fact that the task that he had been dreading turned out to be quite easy. Meanwhile, in their dormitory, Sirius and James were hotheadedly debating over whether they too should confess all. In this case, confess to being illegal animagi. Peter was overlooking as sort of an impartial judge.

"Well, obviously, Lily and I have decided to be absolutely truthful to one another! It shows our commitments to our relationship!" yelled James across the room.

"What? You're saying Lara and I are committed to each other!" Sirius turned, startled at the implication.

"No, Sirius! You are not pinning that on me! That came out of you mouth! Not mine!" James pointed out hastily.

"Oh yeah? I'll show you committed! I'm telling Lara!" muttered Sirius as he rampaged out of the room.

James grinned and high-fived Peter. "Got him."

Zoom in to Sir Siri with Lady Lara

"So, as today is officially 'Reveal-Your Secrets-Day', do you have anything to tell me?" asked Sirius cheerfully.

"Well…" pondered Larika. "I once thought that I was a lesbian. Of course at the time, I had no idea what the word meant."

"Really? That's quite…disturbing. Moving on."

"And…I've had a bath with a guy several times."

"What?" Sirius' jaw dropped. "Who?" He stood up, looking around ferociously.

"Relax." Said Lara, laughing. "My cousin. Sam."

Sirius' jaw dropped all the more. "Lara...inces-?"

"I was two and a half." She said, smiling.

"Insects! I was going to say insects!" Sirius tried to retrieve himself. "Do you like insects? I like dragonflies the best. They have such pretty wings. And the blue colour. It's soo purty! And, ooh, ooh, you know the ladybugs! They're so re" he was silenced by Lara's lips on his own.

After a few long moments, she pulled herself up. "That's no the only way I know to shut you up. But not here. How about we go somewhere…else?" she lifted her eyebrows suggestively and stood up.

As tempted as Sirius was to follow her lead, he remembered James, the argument and the 'commitment' issue and stopped her. Hey, a man's got to have some pride before his friends, right?

"Whoa, whoa there, hon-"he paused remembering the last time he had called her that. If you remember, it had not turned out well for him. Lara was looking at him, amusedly. Apparently, she too, was remembering the same incident. He went on. "You've told me some of your secrets. I have to tell you one of mine."

Lily waited. It must be something very important if he had stopped their unplanned cuddling session for it.

He took a deep breath.

Zoooom into James and Lily

James and Lily were sprawled across the floor, James' head in Lily's lap. She was absentmindedly playing with his unruly hair. She smiled as her heart jumped up and down with his rhythmic heartbeat.

"Lily, I have something…something pretty important to tell you." His voice came up.

She looked at him attentively.

"Well, you know how Remus is a werewolf and all?"

Lily nodded. "Yeah…" 

"Well," he paused.

""Oh, for Christ's sake, James. Don't tell me you're a werewolf, too!" she said tiredly.

"Nor a vampire or a cross breed or a drag queen?" she asked hopefully, smiling at the same time.

"Nope," he shook her head vehemently. "Just plain old James Potter." He paused. "Well, not plain old, but definitely James Potter." He grinned. "So anyway, to keep Remus company during the full moons, Sirius, Peter and I, uh, we became animagi." He finished weakly.

"WHAT?" Lily shouted.

"WHAT?" another voice, soundly curiously like Lara's echoed from one of the near-by rooms.

James quieted her gently.

"Why, why didn't you tell me?"

"I did, just now."

She hit him gently, across the arm. "I meant, before."

"Well, we'd have to tell you why we became Animagus, why Remus wasn't one…It was Remus' secret. Even we, we had to figure out ourselves."

She nodded gently and sat there for a few minutes, staring tenderly at James Potter.

"So…what kind of animal are you?"

"Oh, wouldn't you want to know!"

"Well, I can't help it if you already are one!"

"Well, isn't it the same girl who said to me, 'we should become animagi…what do you think?'" he teased.

He stood up and flexed his shoulders back and closed his eyes. He took in a breath, slowly. And exhaled it, if possible even slower. Lily gazed at him, mesmerized.

As he exhaled, his skin took on a radiant, silver tinge. In a second, the unruly haired, hazel-eyed, handsome man before her had melted away. Into an animal. Into a silver stag, to be precise.

"Prongs." She whispered as she touched his antlers.

A few minutes later, the stag began to paw the floor, uneasily.

"What is it, what is it, Prongs?" she whispered.

The stag looked anxiously at the door, almost expecting it to explode any minute. Prongs could smell it, smell it in the air.

Sure enough, a few seconds later, a large black dog burst out of the door, scampering wildly, a messy haired girl chasing him with wild abandon.

"Lily?" asked the girl. "Is that… a stag?"

"Lara? God, what have you done to yourself? And yes, to answer your question, that is a stag." Lily asked looking at her up and down. Her robes were wildly tattered, her hair in a mess and smudges of dirt all over her body. There was also, also, was that slobber? Lily looked from the girl to the dog, bewildered.

"It's not my fault!" shouted Lara happily as she played a rousing round of tug of war over a torn bed sheet with the dog and the stag on one side.

"Uh-uh" Lily nodded, still looking over the unbelievable sight. "And whose is it, then?"

"It's-" she pulled hard. "HIS!" she pointed to the dog, releasing the bed sheet in the process. Both the dog and the stag toppled down.

"Yes, and, uh who is HE?"

Lara looked at her queerly. "Why" at that very moment, something or rather someone sprung onto her and pinned her down "Sirius of course." She finished, looking toward the being that was on top of her.

"Eureka! Or… AHA! Or… whatever!" yelled Lily. "PADFOOT!"

"At your service, ma'm!" The being tried to stand up and salute Lily, but didn't quite manage, and Sirius Black fell atop Larika once more.

"Wait a minute, there." Lara frowned form her place sprawled on the floor. "That means…PRONGS!" she pointed to someone behind Lily.

Lily quickly moved out of the way. James, with no stopping barrier now, thrown forward by his momentum, found himself heading on a direct collusion course towards…

"AAHHHHHH!" yelled three voices in unison.

"Well, this is just great." Huffed Lara's voice from underneath James' and Sirius' combined body masses. "Just great." She repeated sarcastically. After a few twenty struggles, all three of them realized, there was no getting out of it. Without help. Without Lily's help.

"Lillllyyyy!" three voices wailed in unison.

Meanwhile, Lillllyyyy was having a very, very hard time holding herself upright. She seemed to be out of breath altogether, and if she didn't stop laughing soon, Sirius was sure that she would go blue. Yes, blue. The same shade of the dragonfly wings. How pretty. How lucky he'd be to witness that particular shade on Lily's face. But then again, with James' arse in the way, he was sure he wasn't going to be able to see any of the pretty blue action.

A few minutes or hours later—it seemed to S, J and L, Lily stopped laughing—quite disappointing Sirius who had his hopes set on seeing that shade of blue. She attempted coming near them and eyed their combined figure. "Oh," she spoke in a fake voice. "What a lovely sitting chair. It certainly looks very, very comfortable." Saying so, she sat on James.

Three voices howled in unison, Lily's laugh ringing out loudly.

(A/N: Hey, just a fun sorta chapter. ONLY 3 reviews so far on the last chapter! Was it that bad? Well, I wanted to include a couple of pranks, but since my exams start on Saturday and I have to study…this chapter has come out.

LOL (lots of 


	15. Randomity

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters form the Harry Potter books. Thank you.

(**A/N:** I've been reading some other fics like Pensieve, Predictability, Together, etc. They are so deeep. I mean the characters are so real. Quite unlike mine. Hmmm.

**A quote by P.G. Wodehouse sums up my view on these things, 'I believe there are two ways of writing novels. One is mine, making a sort of musical comedy without music and ignoring real life altogether; the other is going right deep down into life and not caring a damn.'**

Here's **a poll** for everyone: Do you think Lily, Larika and Katrina should become Animagus? Because, if they do, the plot changes entirely. And one more thing, do you think I should write a lot of these aimless but highly humorous chapters? It's going to be an awwwwfully LONG fic, if I write aimless stuff. Eg. The Tacky Glue chapter had ABSOLUTELY nothing to do with the rest of the story.

Chapter 14

A couple of days later…near the lake

Remus was immersed in a book called _Vampires-more than a pain in the neck_.

Sirius and James were playing Exploding Snap, Peter was watching the game, a bit bored since nothing had exploded and his friends weren't particularly interested in him right now.

BOOM!

"Oops I did it again! Ooh, baby, baby! Oops, I did it again…I played with…." Teased Sirius. "Right in your face!"

"UH! Sirius! I thought I told you to be careful!" He grated, conjuring up a mirror. "If you've singed my eyebrows or something…I swear…" he muttered to himself.

"What do you swear, Jamesipoo?" asked Sirius wiggling his eyebrows exaggeratedly.

"I swear that Larika will be desperate to kill Lily."

"Desperate to kill…but why?" asked Sirius curiously.

"Because Lily would have killed you."

Peter tuned out. Could anyone spell BORING? Yes… B-A…no, E, no wait, maybe it was spelt B-U…Burring? Hmmm. Anyways, lately all they had been talking about was "Lara that" or "Lily this" or "Kat said". It was time to get the Marauders back to marauding.

"Guys. I was thinking."

"You were what?" Sirius asked skeptically.

"Thinking."

"Really?" asked Remus, looking up.

"Uh huh and…"

"Good for you." Said James clapping him on the back heartily.

Peter rolled his eyes. "LISTEN!"

He had everyone's attention now. Everyone plus some three overly eager second years. He gave them a frosty look and they peered back into their textbooks.

"D'you guys remember,"

He glanced back at the second years. Although they were still staring at their texts, they were unnaturally still and had stopped writing.

He sighed and continued even more softly.

"Do you happen to remember the last time we played a prank?"

"Yest -last wee-no wait, the week befor-Bloody hell." Sirius looked up, astonished. "We haven't played a prank in over a month."

"Yes," added Remus nonchalantly. "We haven't."

"Why? What on earth, what in Merlin's name, what in God's name, what on…er…. George Clooney's name could have possibly put us off pranks for an entire month?" asked Sirius, everything else apparently forgotten.

"Er-George Clooney?" asked James.

"Oh, you've never heard of him!" Sirius made some exaggeratedly girlish hand movements. "Well, you have got to come to the Muggle theatre with me and see a…a…what is it called? Sirius looked over to Peter and Remus for help.

"A movie." Said Peter.

"Yeah, yeah a moovy. Yeah, mooovy, mooovy, moooovy!" he rolled the word around in his mouth. " Doesn't the word 'moovy' sound groovy? Hey, I'm a poet, didn't know it! Mooovys are groooys. Don't you guys like the word, moooooooovys?"

The three guys rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"Yeah," nodded Remus reverently. "I lay awake in my bed all night saying the word 'moooovy' again and again."

"See, at least one of you appreciates my love for the English language." He turned his nose up at James and Peter and missed Remus' reprisal of the rolling of the eyes.

"Aaaaaaaaannnnnyways, where were we?" Sirius pondered.

"Short term memory loss" mouthed Remus to James in a stage whisper.

James nodded conspiratorially and proceeded to scribble in/on his HANDY…DANDY…uh…HAND!

Sirius ignored them nobly and turned to look at Peter. "So, why haven't we done any pranks lately?"

"Uh, Larika? Lily? Katrina? Remember them?" Peter turned to Sirius, James and Remus in turn.

Both Sirius and James turned an odd shade of green; Remus had reverted to looking into his book.

James was silent apparently lost in thought. Sirius and Peter stared at him.

James grinned maliciously. "Well, I have an idea."

Even Remus was looking up now. "Spill."

"Listen up…" his smile broadened as he went onward with his explanations punctuated very frequently with 'YIPPEEEEES'.

As Peter listened attentively, he looked over to the second years once again. Their heads were tilted trying very hard to listen.

He sighed one more time, trying to regain a hold of his temper. Then he stormed right on over to them.

"Do you three have a bloody problem minding your own businesses?"

One of them looked down, the second gazed up at Peter's face, terrified. The third was also gazing at his face, but certainly not with fright. He smiled up at Peter broadly and stuck out his hand. "Charmed I'm sure."

Peter ignored the hand and asked rudely. "Who are you?"

"Allow me to introduce myself to you, my good man. I'm…"

A lot of eager yippeeeees later (from Sirius of course)

Lily walked toward them, carrying a heavy load of books.

James stood up, "Here, let me." He took the books from her and set them down on the grass next to his. Lily smiled at him and he blushed prettily and smiled back. And then she blushed and smiled back. And he blushed again and so on…UNTIL

"YIPPEEEEE!" yelled Sirius clapping wildly.

Lily raised her eyebrows as she sat down. "Had too many coffees?"

"If that were the only reason for it…" sighed Remus.

"Even though Sirius' usually this hyper, he seems too, er," she screwed up her face thinking of the right word (A/N: just like I'm doing right now). "Too exuberant for normal standards."

The Marauders exchanged quick glances.

Lily smirked knowingly. She fixed her sparkling emerald eyes on James, knowing full well that if he were guilty of something, he wouldn't be able to get past them. Sure enough, he looked down immediately, squirming uncomfortable.

"Hmmm…" Lily got up and began to pace.

"Let's see. Remus is reading a book very, very devotedly. So devotedly that he has yet to realize that it is upside down." Remus hastily adjusted his book, before she continued.

"Sirius, on the other hand, as observed before is even more gleeful and ecstatic than usual, although I'm not quite sure how that is possible." Sirius tried his best to look as dull and apathetic as possible. Lily snorted.

"And Peter…Peter is looking very fixedly behind me." She turned to look behind her. Seeing nothing, she turned back, an eyebrow arched coyly.

"This…" she paused and continued dramatically, "can mean only ONE thing."

She dropped the fake act. "The Marauders… are back in action." Lily smiled proud of herself for having deduced all of this.

Way to go Mrs. Sherlock Holmes, though Sirius. Or rather Mrs. James Potter.

Lily turned to Sirius, almost as if she had read his mind. "No, I'm not Missus! Not yet, anyway." She smiled at him coyly. "Right now, maybe 'Miss'...No…'Ms.' Hmmm 'Ms.' Sounds the best, don't you think?"

Remus, James and Peter looked at her, puzzled at the seemingly random sentence.

Sirius jumped back, startled at her accuracy. "Are you"

"No." she replied shortly. "I can tell by your expressions."

"Ah."

They were silent for a few moments, James and Peter trying to figure out what the hell that last little dialogue meant. Remus, being the smart and sensitive one, had all ready figured it out.

"Alllllllrrrrriggghttty, what _is_ the plan then?" Lily questioned.

James and Sirius, the silver-tongued, were silent. They weren't any match for Lily the Great and Wonderful.

Remus just didn't care to get involved in the interrogation right now. He was saving the alibis for when the plan messed up.

Peter spoke up hurriedly, "You're right. We're planning a prank."

The others looked at him amazedly and if any of them had been near enough, they would have kicked him. He wasn't supposed to be spilling these secrets to Lily. Even if she was James' girlfriend. He continued brazenly, apparently not smelling the danger ahead.

"Yeah, er, we were thinking, we would, er, get Sirius or James to transform and give Snape or Malfoy a good scare." Sirius looked at him proudly.

Lily grinned although still slightly skeptical. "Does anyone remember the last time _I_ caught you after Snape? Last year?"

Remus and Peter shook their heads no and waited for the story curiously. Although they were probably present…who could remember each and every one of the million 'Snape the Snake Encounters' as Sirius dubbed them.

"Yeah…" Sirius gazed at the sparkling lake as though remembering the "good ol' days" while James looked down shamefacedly.

Lily's smile broadened. "Well…

'Leave him ALONE!' James turned and ran a hand through his hair. 

_'All right, Evans?'_

'Leave him alone.' Repeated Lily a great look of dislike on her face. 'What's he done to you?'

_'Well,' James deliberated 'It's more the fact that he exists.'_

_' You think you're funny.' She said coldly. 'But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone.'_

'I will if you go out with me, Evans.' Said James quickly. 'Go on…go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again.'

_'I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid.'_

…And _if_ you remember, you promised that _if_ I went out with you, you would lay off Snape?"

James snapped to, a lopsided grin on his face as he thought of a good comeback. "Yeah, but the version _I_ remember had you saying that you wouldn't go out with if it were a…choice between me and the giant squid…Aww, Lils, are all the giant squid in this world gone forever?"

Lily grinned coyly. "Ahem. By the way. _We_ have a date to keep."

"Ahem. Yes, of course. Lillian."

Lily grimaced at then name. "Or maybe, then again, maybe we DON'T!"

"Oh, but Lillia-Lily…"

Lily seemed to reconsider the matter and reluctantly said, "Might as well cancel it. Get our homework done with. Seeing as I have to spend tomorrow evening with you anyway."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah…wait, don't tell me…you forgot?" She put her hands on her hips.

"No, of course not. Of course I didn't forget." James looked around questioningly to his friends. Sirius was suddenly very interested in the sole of his shoe and Peter was examining…the threads of the rug. Remus was the only one who was actually busy with something else, but he took one look at James' pale face and took pity on him mouthing something to him.

"Of course I didn't forget our…" he thought quickly. Ate? Bate, Sate, mate? Hate…Kate…no, Kate was his ex. Er…. "DATE!" he remembered triumphantly.

Lily nodded slowly. Had he been whispering something under his breath? Yeah…Something that looked like…Ate? Mate? Cate? KATE! His ex! How dare he! Wait…. slow down. No proof. Innocent until proven guilty. Humph. That didn't really apply for Potter.

Someplace…uh, else

The Scene: A close huddle of three girls, all three admirably pretty was intently discussing something. A slimy haired someone sitting near-by; listening to every single word.

"How dare she. Just come and take him away. She probably gave him a love potion, the bitch. Poor Jamsie."

**"Yeah, he probably never knew what hit him."**

"I know, when Jamesipoo wakes up from his nightmare, he's going to come right back to me."

"No, he's not. He's coming to ME!"

"NO! ME!" 

**"No…both of you are wrong. He'll come to me!"**

"Girls, girls do stop fighting!" said the boy.

"What are you doing here?"

"I want to help you destroy Potter."

**"We don't want to destroy him. What gave you that idea?"**

The boy raised his eyebrows. "Why…after Potter hurt you, all three of you so much…don't you think HE should bear the sorrow as well?"

"Why do you want to help us?" "Well, the whole world knows just how much Sev and I detest the vile creature." 

The girls nodded their heads. It was true.

**"So we destroy him? The one, two, three, four, five of us?"**

The boy smiled maliciously although what he was thinking might not have been agreeable to the three of them. These idiotic creatures and their nonsensical minds. They want to kill Potter. In front of Dumbledore's nose. Hmph

Of course, what the three of them were separately thinking wouldn't have been very pleasant for him either. No, I don't want to destroy him. I want to destroy _her_ and **get** him

"Now here's what I had in mind."

(A/N: Alright, a twist! A turn! Call it what you will…New plot line as well as the first time for _one_ of the three girls and the boy.

**HappySnakes Rule:** Hello, my new reviewer! Yes, Remus is my most balanced character, cute, quiet, and oh so cute!

**Starborn:** You should join my parents…they're always telling me to get off the computer! Take right now, for example, I have an English paper tomorrow, it's 10 pm and I haven't really started studying…

**Windowseat Wonderer:** Which part do you mean by serious? I'm gonna try and put up A LOT of short chappies, then!

Alright…did everyone get that last part? A bit confusing, I admit…94 reviews! Oh, I luv ya people! Exams get over tomorrow and then…SUMMER VACATIONS! HOORAY! Come on people, cheer with me. By the way, vacations mean more chapters more faster….ooohh, by the way, I realized that in J.K.'s books, the characters don't say 'um' they say 'er'. I've made changes throughout my fic…)


	16. Someone New

(A/N: Read on….sorry for the short date! I had completely forgotten about it! About the last part….it'll be discussed in the last chapters!

**Becky6 : **You'll just have to find out!

Shansky: Don't worry…be happy…as my mom says. Anyway, you'll find out eventually. 

**Starborn: **my fave reviewer! Thanks…hope you like this…it's not at all funny tho!

**Cowgirl UP: **I know I'm evil. P.S. update your story.. I luv it!

**brittie**: thanks for the review! Yes, I agree with you. Also, thanks for being the ONLY ONE to respond to the poll! glares at other readers

**Lady of Masbolle:** Thanks for the review! You know I luv my readers: )

Chapter 15 Someone New

The Marauders had immediately begun a major weeklong prank-fest dedicated only to the lucky Slytherins. They had all ready decided on a finale for Sunday, but were unwilling to share it with the girls.

The next day, as Lily had recalled was their first ever date.

At seven pm, Lily was waiting in the common room, her hand clutching a note from James.

Lily,

Meet me in the common room at seven.

James

(A/N: Well, what did you expect? Short and sweet: )

So, there she was, wearing a forest green woolen sweater and top and a long khaki skirt.

James suddenly appeared from the boy's stairs, looking very windblown.

"Lily"

They had a wonderful time that night. James had planned a very special picnic, on top of one of the isolated towers. Wrapped in a warm afghan, they spent the entire night, talking about life, love and their future, just watching the stars and later the rising sun. James had packed Lily's favorite things, strawberries dipped in chocolate, champagne among other things. Thoughtfully, James had placed charms on all the food and drink to be replenished through out the night. (A/N: Gasp Magic!)

Sometime during the middle of the week, Tuesday, in fact, Hogwarts got a surpriseseven assorted students from Durmstrang. Professor Dumbledore did not give any explanation for their presence and had begun breakfast with the customary sorting.

Six of the students were placed in Slytherin. One of them, a dark haired ugly git who looked as though he hadn't bathed for weeks was, oddly enough, staring at Lily continuously. Lily, very frankly, was thoroughly creeped out especially when everyone pointed out the resemblance between him and Snape. When Professor Dumbledore introduced all of them, Lily found out he, Stritius Snape, was two years younger than her. Luckily

The remaining student, a white-blonde seventh year with pale blue eyes named Ralph Nichols was put into Gryffindor. As one of Gryffindor's prefects, Professor McGonagall appointed Lily to show him around. James was extremely busy with something else…Lily wondered what.

Lily found Ralph to be painfully shy and quiet, but at the same time, she got the feeling he was kind and considerate...and had a temper. You can tell a lot by looking at their eyes, Lily had found out. By noon, it appeared that had gotten accustomed to Lily and started talking about the other students openly.

"So, why were you in Durmstrang?" asked Lily.

"My parents and their stupid ancestors…they just had to start the tradition of always being in Durmstrang. Hmph." He replied, twisting his face comically.

Lily smiled. "So then, why are you in Hogwarts, all of a sudden?"

He turned away slightly; trying to change the subject, he asked, "So tell me…Are there any pretty girls here at Hogwarts? Besides you? Or are they all taken?"

Although Lily wondered at the change, she let it be. He had no need to tell Lily anything, if he didn't want to. They chattered amicably as they walked toward her friends for break.

"Hey Lils…who's this?" James put his arms around Lily, and had she been more attentive, she would have noticed that he…well, he was trying to mark off his territory…

Ralph grinned understandingly. He wasn't interested in Lily. She was just a good friend. "So, _Lils_, won't you introduce me to…your friend here?"

Lily blushed, "This here dashingly handsome gentleman is James Potter, my boyfriend."

She pointed out everyone else as they entered, hurriedly trying to explain their complicated relationships.

"That's Sirius, crazy-monkey-git, he's James' best friend AND Larika…I mean Lara…" Lily corrected herself as Lara glared at her. " That is, my best friend's boy friend. Then Remus and Katrina…Remus is James' and Sirius' other best friend and Kat is ours. And that's Peter there, leading up the end."

He was staring at everyone, really bewildered.

Peter chuckled reassuringly. "Don't worry. Basically, we four guys are the Marauders. Each of us, except me, is going out with one of those three she-devils."

He shuddered as the 'Three She-Devils' glared at him collectively. "Trust me. You don't want to mess with them."

Throughout the week, Lily had been practically hounded by Snape, junior.

The older one had been avoiding her ever since the beginning of the year, when she had almost….well, almost removed some of his vital body parts. Clearly, Snape senior hadn't told what's-his-name Stritius, about her charming…ahem…hexing abilities. But Lily, for some odd reason, didn't want to go to those extreme measures for a fourteen year old. But, even after giving him a month's worth of detention, Stritius still hadn't stopped bothering her. Exhausted with him following her around, even waiting outside her classes, Lily finally allowed James and the rest of the big-brotherly Marauders to 'deal' with him. They had been more than willing to give him a good scare, ever since the beginning when they found out he was Severus Snape's younger brother. At the time, only the combined efforts of Lily, Lara and Kat had barely been able to stop them. (He's only fourteen, James!)

During break, Stritius was following the group around when suddenly, the Marauders suddenly whirled around to face him. The girls moved ahead, still watching warily, making sure that their anger didn't influence them…too much.

"So? Thought you'd follow Lily around?" asked Sirius.

All of the four guys were livid. In from behind them, the girls could tell. James and Sirius, muscular and tall from playing Quidditch, Remus looked very menacing, looming over their heads. Even Peter, his face contorted in anger, looked remotely scary. Stritius, nearly as tall as Sirius, was just pale skin and bones.

People around gave way. They could tell, the Marauders were pretty darn angry and it didn't take a genius to know why.

Stritius didn't say anything. He should have listened to his brother when he had said not to get in the Marauder's or their friend's ways.

James shoved him onto the cold, stone wall. Stritius took out his wand, but Sirius was faster and snatched it from his hand.

James pulled his hand back to punch him. Remus and Sirius were holding either side of Stritius.

"Potter!" a voice rang out in the corridor.

(A/N: Should I leave it here? Leave you until the next chapter? No, I'm not as evil as Stritius.)

"Potter! Get your filthy hands off my brother!"

James looked behind his back to see Severus Snape, holding out his wand hazardously.

"Get out of here, Snape. You're not involved here." Even though James absolutely loved fighting with Snape Sr. now was NOT the time.

"You involve my brother, you involve me." Retorted Snape.

"FINE!" yelled James. "No wands. Hands on duel."

Snape looked taken aback. He hadn't been expecting to fight James and his gang….without his wand. He was smart enough to admit that Stritius and he would stand absolutely no chance. But he couldn't refuse now. Not now. He threw his wand down.

"Fine." Snape snapped back.

Remus and Sirius let go off Stritius and he ran back to his brother.

Severus pulled his hands back into fighting position. Stritius followed suit.

Suddenly, without the least of warning, James cuffed Stritius and at the same instant, Severus kicked Peter, right in the stomach. Remus and Sirius landed flying punches on either side of Snape's face. Just before the punches would begin an all out war between Gryffindor and Slytherin, Larika interfered. " Professor McGonagall is coming!"

The gathered crowd scattered and both the Snapes turned around, furiously walking in the opposite direction. Ralph arrived, looking very worried, just as Lily was beginning to heal Peter with her charms.

"I heard a fight had—", he paused to look at the state of the guy's faces.

James had a long gash down his arm and a bruise blueing on his cheek, Remus' face was muddy and scratched up, Sirius was sporting a bloody lip and Peter was clutching his stomach. "Are you all right?"

Sirius nodded angrily, but he was still looking at Larika. His temper was still hot, his fight with Snape hadn't had the necessary 'closure'. "Professor McGonagall. She's not here. She's not anywhere in sight. Why?"

Larika looked down fearfully. "I lied."

"You what?"

"I LIED! OK! Want me to yell it to the entire world? Yes, I couldn't stand to see my boyfriend and his best friends being beaten up by the likes of _Snape! _SO I LIED!"

"What? Being beaten up?" He practically spat. "We were winning! For Christ's sake, Larika. What, you don't have enough faith in me…to believe that **I **would lose to Snape…Snape of all people!"

"It's not about faith, alright? It's about the fact that I care too much about you to let you get yourself hurt…Snape…he had picked up his wand…he was going to curse you…I can't handle that…" She collapsed and began sobbing.

"Don't start….crying…I can't stand…STOP CRYING!" He turned around, staring at the wall, breathing haggardly.

Everyone else was staring at their feet, Lily's lips were pursed, her face pale. Ralph was looking around, wondering what drama they were acting out…

He looked at Sirius' back. "What….you're making your girlfriend cry…because of that idiot Snape?" He shook his head, disbelievingly.

Sirius turned around, his temper flared up again. "Listen. You have no business, absolutely no damn business being here! What goes on between me and her, is between me and her. Alright! Now get your bloody nose out of my face."

When Ralph made no motion to go away, Sirius pushed himself onto him aggressively. "Get out o"

"Sirius," Larika had shoved herself between them. "Don't touch him. He hasn't done anything."

Sirius stepped back, annoyed. "Well, why do you care a damn what happens to him?"

Larika spoke tearfully, "He is my friend."

"Really? Then what am I?"

"Sirius…" she closed her eyes sadly.

"Tell ME! What am I, then?"

Her eyes sparkled, showing her anger. "Right now? Right now, you are nothing to me. Absolutely nothing." She moved up close to him. "It's over." She whispered.

She turned around, grabbed hold of Ralph's hand and led him outside. Never looking back.

(A/N: By the way, I've redone almost all my chapters, corrected mistakes added background info, etc. Check it out!

Something FUNNY! FUNNY! FUNNY! FUNNY! FUNNY! Yes, FUNNY! I had Ralph down as a girl named Heather Kirk. But then, I realized, I all ready had TWO female OCs (Lara and Kat) and only 1 male OC (Steven) Don't count Nik or his dad…they haven't made an appearance…yet.)


	17. Sad Things

**UPDATED CHAPTER**

Author's Note:

**Right, so I'm reposting this chapter on the 13th of May.** So, if you've read it already, I'm marking the start of the new part with bold. Read after that.

And…some notes to the reviewers updated…check it out.

**CANDOR:** Thanks for putting me in your fave list!

**Becky6:** My first reviewer for this chapter! Ooh, you do make me sound evil. But thanks for the reality check. I realized that I have A LOT of loose ends that need tying up. Hence, the purpose of this chapter. By the way, OC means other character or something like that. Characters, which are not in the original story. It was mean of me to use abbreviations, since usually I'm the one who asks authors what they mean…

**Starborn:** Yeah, I guess I'm being very…miserly, so to speak. But what I meant was that the last chapter got only 4 reviews. The main thing is I really want to know who all is reading this story. I've been put on the fave list by someone who has never reviewed! No offense or side meaning or anything.

**PurplePuss323:** glad you liked it!

**MissProngs:** I know…but hey, you know the worst part…it's the fact that we know that Sirius and Lara CAN'T be together in the future. Sad…

**Elven-Princess123: **oh, what's so confusing? Please tell me the especially confusing parts.

The prank fest continued, but the pranks devised by Sirius were more spiteful than funny, like sending letters to Snape saying his mom had died… sure it got a couple of laughs. But only because the prankster was _the _Sirius Black, one of the hottest guys in Hogwarts. Personally, even his closest friends did think it was just plain mean.

Sirius…Sirius just needed to do something to get his mind off things. He needed to drain off all those bitter thoughts. Although he wouldn't admit it, not even to James or Remus, he missed Larika desperately. And now, on Saturday, the grapevine had it that she was officially going out with Ralph.

Sirius had to acknowledge Ralph was a pretty good guy. Even in the few days he had been there, he had proved to be compassionate, caring, understanding, sensitive…proving him to be a complete jackass in Sirius' mind…but that was just because he was going out with Lara Anderson exclusive property of Sirius Black, after all.

Ralph was… everything that Sirius lacked. Or so, Larika continuously told herself. He was sweet and nice and always complimented her and held her hand. With Sirius, it was always constant flirting or snogging or…had it? She tilted her head, confused. Ralph…he hadn't been able to make her…laugh. Not flirty-I'm-laughing-only-because-I'm-going-out-with-you laughing but straight-out-you-are-Siriusly-funny-laughing. She shook her head trying to get thoughts of him out of her head, startling Lily sitting near her on the Gryffindor couch.

Lily had been watching Lara for quite some time. And she noticed James was doing the same to Sirius, unconsciously. She was worried about Lara. She hadn't gone on one of her 'he's-so-great-wonderful-utmost-incredible' babblings about Ralph like she usually did when she went out with someone. Lily was worried because she didn't know. Was the lack of babbling good or bad for Lara? It could mean that a) she was serious about Ralph or b) she hated him and was only going out with him to make Sirius jealous. Lily didn't want to ask. She knew that when Lara was ready, she would talk to Kat and Lily. Even though Lily could see Sirius and Larika cared for each other deeply, she did want the best for her best friend.

Maybe the best just wasn't Sirius.

Unknown to Lily, someone somewhere else on campus was also thinking. Thinking not about Sirius and Larika but about Potter and Evans.

This someone was Severus Snape.

He had liked Lily Evans ever since he had seen her way back in first year when everyone called her a bossy snob...to her face. Well, no one was calling her names now, at least not to her face.

Now, sixteen years old, she had turned out to be popular, smart, beautiful and admired. Just as Severus had imagined it. Except, in his dreams, Severus had been the one by her side…Fate had some twisted sense of humor. Potter, Severus' most abhorred rival was the one next to her.

And worst of all, Snape was sure that he didn't even love her. Potter would probably wait for her to fall into his 'trap', use her, throw her away and go on to his next victim.

And at the end of it all, Severus Snape would be waiting there for her, be Lily's knight in shining armor. Severus frowned.

He remembered what Lucius had told him. Potter didn't seem to be in any hurry. He probably wanted to savor hurting Lily after dumping her after he had used her, judged Severus.

So, Potter was waiting.

But how long would Severus be willing to wait? After all, he had been waiting for six years now…

Lucius had suggested speeding up the process, separating the couple before Potter could get a chance to hurt Lily. He had said that 'other parties' were also interested in this particular dealing. Lucius had been careful not to mention their names, but Severus guessed the parties included Lucius himself, along with James' or Lily's exs. Probably James'.

And Lucius wanted an answer. Tonight. Rather, thought Severus as he looked at his watch, half an hour form now.

What would be his decision? Severus himself didn't know.

That night, dinner was very, very quiet. Those who hadn't heard about the break up looked askance at the group, wondering why they hadn't broken out into song as usual. A few moments later, one of their very knowing friends would hurriedly explain, looking at the group wildly.

Although Larika had been avoiding Sirius, coming to meals early or later than him, Lily had chided her (And Gryffindors are supposed to be brave!) and had forced her to have dinner with everyone. For once, Sirius barely said a word through out the meal, speaking only to asking Katrina to pass the peas, (even though Larika was closest to them) or things like that. Everyone thought he was still angry with Larika. Truth was he had realized his mistake and was desperately trying to summon up his courage to talk to her.

**Lily had also realized her own mistake.** She shouldn't have tried to force Lara to come. God, what sort of a friend was she? She poked her mashed potatoes listlessly. As she was about to start on the peas, she looked up, suddenly and involuntarily, glancing not at any of her friends, but at the Slytherin table. Although she didn't quite know what she was waiting for, she kept watching them. Perfectly on cue, a couple of seconds later, Snape slowly stood up and deliberately walked towards Malfoy, bending to say something. Lily wondered what he had said. But just as the thought entered her mind, she shook her self. Why did it matter to her whether Snape was talking to Malfoy or not? After all, it wasn't a crime to talk to someone, was it? Of course, it wasn't of consequence to her…but her eyes still lingered on Snape as he walked out of the hall. Unexpectedly, he turned at the door and looked directly at Lily. But he hadn't expected Lily to be staring right back at him. A tinge of pink crept into his pale cheeks as he walked out.

Lily looked back at Malfoy. He seemed extremely pleased. She sighed. At least someone was happy.

Sunday arose, bright and sunny, exactly opposite to what some of the inhabitants of the castle felt. Sirius thought grimly. But then again, today, he would have something _really_ big to take his mind off things. Yes, he might as well try to make the most of this day. What was today? Today was the finale, the end result of the four Marauder's combined efforts. And the best part? It would last all day! Yes, no one would have any reason to pity Sirius Black today. No, he was going to be normal…what was normal for Mr. Padfoot, you may ask?

He got up and moving to James' bed, pulled open the curtains. James was still asleep, blissfully oblivious to the figure towering over him. Sirius stood there for a moment, pitying what was going to happen to poor, sleeping, little Jamesie. Then, he jumped.

"AAHH!" yelled James. "AAHHHHHH!"

Remus toppled out of the next bed with a loud bang, holding his hands to his ears.

"AAHH!" screamed Sirius, grinning manically all the while.

"AAHH!" screamed James again.

This time, Peter fell out of his own bed, shouting "Mummy, mummy, I want my mummy!"

Remus crawled over to James. Just as Sirius opened his mouth to let out another bloodcurdling scream, he interrupted. "Sirius, what the heck are you doing on top of James?"

James sat up alarmed. His sleepiness had disappeared with the shock. "It's not what it looks like! I love Lily!"

Remus nodded slowly, feigning disbelief.

"It's not what it looks like!" he yelled again.

The door opened and Lily tumbled in.

She got a clear view of Sirius and James. "My God! James! I thought…I never imagined you swung _tha_t way!"

"LILY!" yelled James but she put a hand on her head and in mock regret cried, "I'm sorry, dear dear Sir James. But if you love Sir Sirius, I'm afraid we can never be together!"

Sirius spoke interrupting James' exclamations. "Alas, lovely Lady Lily. I could never let Sir James remain in only your arms! But…" here he adopted a business tone "I'm sure we can come to a compromise!"

James stared at them openmouthed.

Lily raised her eyebrows appraisingly. "A fair proposition, brave and valiant Sir Sirius." Suddenly, she took on a business tone as well. "What say I get him on the weekends, you the rest of the week?"

Sirius considered the matter carefully. "Deal!" and they shook on it.

James looked at Sirius. Then he looked at Lily. He jumped back into bed pulling the sheets over his head.

"Good Night."

Sirius looked at Lily. Lily looked at Sirius.

"On the count of three?" He said.

James froze under his sheets.

"One."

Remus moved back warily.

"Two." Said Lily.

"What the hell are you doing?" came James' muffled voice.

"Three."

Both of them pounced on James, tickling him madly. HE began to kick them away.

"Hahahahaaaa…. stop…stop it… please! Come on…. hahaha...Remus…help!"

He fell off the bed, trying to defend himself.

Sirius and Lily followed him down. Unfortunately, since they had been trying desperately to tickle James, their aim wasn't too good. When they hit the floor, Lily's foot was in James' mouth, Sirius' elbow in a place mighty uncomfortable for James.

"Sius, gech yuouch elbow off muoy…" He glanced at Lily. "Jhust gech it off!"

Sirius did so obligingly. "Yech!"

Remus looked at them smirking. "So…are you people quite comfortable?"

"Yes, Remus, we're wonderfully comfy." Replied Lily sarcastically.

Remus smiled. "That's so good to hear."

The three stared at him. Well, at least Sirius and Lily did. All James could do was cross his eyes.

Remus continued. "Yes, especially since you're going to be here awhile." He muttered something under his breath.

"Rhemhus, whatch dhich you do?"

"HEY!" Sirius yelled. "I CAN'T MOVE!"

"Like I said." He replied as he walked out of the door. "You're going to be here awhile!"

Faintly, he could still hear three different voices cursing him into oblivion. "Ah! The wonderful sounds of the morning!" He walked down calmly.

Forty-five minutes later, three very disgruntled students sat down to breakfast.

As the passed Remus, each of them hit him on the back of his head. Hard.

"Ouch.

Ouch!

OUCH!"

Kat and Lara looked at their parade strangely.

Lily stabbed a knife into the butter. "Don't ask." She began to chew her sausages fiercely, throwing murderous looks at Remus every once in a while. James and Sirius also joined her.

About fifteen minutes later, Peter walked in, looking particularly smug and happy.

"What are you so happy about?" snapped Remus. J, L and S's glares were getting to him.

"Oh…nothing." Peter replied.

"Oh, nothing?" Sirius gritted his teeth. "Oh, nothing! He's getting the entire month's homework done…free of cost!"

Remus looked surprised. "Oh?"

"Yep." Lily looked at him angrily.

"So…I'm just guessing here…you three…you didn't get out of that mess…by yourselves?"

James snapped his toast into two and glared at Peter. "No…that freaking blackmailer…." Peter stuck his tongue out at James.

Remus tried very hard to suppress a grin. "He…got pictures?"

The three nodded grimly.

Remus clapped Peter on the back. "I'm proud of you, Wormtail! Didn't know you had it in you!"

At this, Sirius threw his goblet down, Lily dropped her fork and knife and James picked up some of his food and made to throw it at Remus.

"NO! James…the prank!" Remus said but ducked down all the same.

James reluctantly let his hash browns fall to his plate.

Shortly before breakfast ended, Peter muttered something into Remus' ear. Remus nodded and passed the message to James and Sirius. The both of them nodded as well. Remus, James and Sirius slowly pulled out their wands, particularly careful not to advertise the fact. They each whispered a different incantation. All of a sudden, shrill screams were audible. The entire school turned to the source, the Slytherin table. Lily, Larika and Katrina however instinctively looked at the Marauders.

"What" Lily asked.

"Did" said Kat.

"You" said Lara

"Do?" asked Lily.

Remus stared at the ceiling. Sirius pondered over the filthy state of his shoes. Peter turned to stare at the blank wall behind him. James didn't have any alternative left. He began to whistle softly.

Lily leaned over the table and shook him. "You nitwit! You're a prefect!"

"Don't worry…it's nothing illegal!"

"Illegal? ILLE" began Lily but Sirius interrupted her. "Okay, fine. We'll let the cat out of the bag, we'll spill the beans, we'll tell you the truth, we'll let you into the secret, we'll"

"Sirius."

"Ahem, yes…if you promise not to give us away…"

"Give you away?" Lily looked at him incredulously. "It was sort of obvious, you know… You might as well have put a signboard up saying: HEY! MCGONAGALL! THIS PRANK WAS PULLED BY THE"

Remus put a hand over her mouth. "Alright…we get it. Only promise it won't come from you."

"Well…technically, I haven't made any promises and you just gave me a full confession. I can go to McGonagall right now."

"But, you won't, will you?" said James.

"No…I won't." She admitted. "But if anyone asks," she warned. "I don't know a thing."

"Deal." Sirius replied.

"You know…I'm getting worried."

"About what?" asked James, the ever-anxious-boyfriend.

"I'm making too many deals with crazy people…namely Sirius here."

"Oh, don't worry about ol' Padfoot! He can't hurt a fly."

Lily snorted.

"No, really! I could never hurt a fly." Sirius cried.

"Yeah…has to do with the fact that he's _terrified _of them…" Remus mocked.

Lily gaped at him. Then she vanished and rolling laughter began emitting from under the table.

Larika suppressed a wicked smile. She had been fighting this for a long time. She could never be angry with Sirius for long. But she had to keep face.

("It was very important in her culture." Phoebe from Friends.)

She had to say something. Sirius was looking at her, right at her, for the first time in days. She felt…not quite uncomfortable in his gaze but…just different. NO! She couldn't let this happen. She opened her mouth.

"Black is afraid of…flies?"

At the sound of his last name from her mouth, Sirius scowled. Why couldn't she just act normal around him?

"Yeah well…" he retorted. "At least I'm not scared of" He faltered with the fearful expression on her face. He was the only one who knew her personal fear- rubber duckies. It was silly, she admitted. But that didn't stop her from being scared of them. Sirius knew she was horribly tormented by the thought that her friends would find out.

"Scared of…um, balloons."

"Balloons?" asked Lily, having come up for air. "She's not scared of balloons…"

"Yeah…whatever." Sirius made a mental reminder to hit himself. Yeah…whatever? What sort of a response was that? He gave himself another chance. "Hey! Don't you want to know about the prank?"

"YEAH!" She turned to the Slytherin table. "Totally forgot about it!"

All of the Slytherins were scattered across the hall. Almost every single one was running. Running? Yes, they were running away…away from what looked like…an assortment of… banshees…bunches of broccoli…snakes…a clown…books?

"Well?" James asked.

"Well…what did you do? I mean, besides total pandemonium?"

"See, we" Sirius began, but Remus shoved him aside. "Excuse me, but _I _came up with this and _I'll_ explain it! See, we basically made personal boggarts."

"Huh?"

"Boggarts, remember them? Riddikulus and all that?"

"Yeah."

"We basically put a fear finder spell, so that we knew all the fears of the Slytherins."

"And I came up with this spell to make holograms of those fears." Sirius added.

James said, "Yeah, and I figured out how to make them last all day and make it so that magic will have absolutely no effect on them."

The Marauders were looking at her, expectantly. She sighed.

"James…"

"What you don't like it?"

She shook her head sadly. "Fears? That's pretty mean. And dangerous. I mean, we could have a hologram of You-Know-Who running around."

"That's where I came in." spoke Peter from behind her. "We have only the stupid, not very scary fear holograms, so no _really _creepy icky stuff."

Lily nodded, pleased. "By the way…. what's Snape's fear?"

"Let's go find out." Everyone said in unison and they walked to the next class, coincidentally, one with the Slytherins. It was going to be a fun day, thought Sirius bemusedly.

Author's Note:

BY THE WAY, i'm posting this in a cyber cafe! My net's not working, so don't expect an update too soon!

Hehee, check out Chapter 13, third last line of the first um…stanza thingy. It says Lily, instead of Lara! I can't believe you people missed that! And, the same chappie, a bit further, James nodded _her _head vehemently. I mean, come on people!

I'd like to thank all of the people who put my name on the author alert watch list thingy.

Many many thanks to:

Padfootprongs04

Lady of Masbolle

Windowseat Wonderer

Cassialia

LiLyeVaNsPoTTeR08

Blondelily

HappySnakes Rule

LiL'AnGel1011

Cait1025

BlueEyedDemon10

I'llhexyou

The-Angel-from-Hell-09/10

Love ya,

Stargirlr


	18. And Then Again

Chapter 17: And Then Again

(A/N: Sorry for the horrid no space thing... I wasn't Quick Edit literate at the time!)

Recap:

That night, dinner was very, very quiet. Those who hadn't heard about the break up looked askance at the group, wondering why they hadn't broken out into song as usual. A few moments later, one of their very knowing friends would hurriedly explain, looking at the group wildly. Although Larika had been avoiding Sirius, coming to meals early or later than him, Lily had chided her (And Gryffindors are supposed to be brave!) and had forced her to have dinner with everyone. For once, Sirius barely said a word through out the meal, speaking only to asking Katrina to pass the peas, (even though Larika was closest to them) or things like that. Everyone thought he was still angry with Larika. Truth was he had realized his mistake and was desperately trying to summon up his courage to talk to her.

Lily had also realized her own mistake. She shouldn't have tried to force Lara to come. God, what sort of a friend was she? She poked her mashed potatoes listlessly. As she was about to start on the peas, she looked up, suddenly and involuntarily, glancing not at any of her friends, but at the Slytherin table. Although she didn't quite know what she was waiting for, she kept watching them. Perfectly on cue, a couple of seconds later, Snape slowly stood up and deliberately walked towards Malfoy, bending to say something. Lily wondered what he had said. But just as the thought entered her mind, she shook her self. Why did it matter to her whether Snape was talking to Malfoy or not? After all, it wasn't a crime to talk to someone, was it? Of course, it wasn't of consequence to her…but her eyes still lingered on Snape as he walked out of the hall. Unexpectedly, he turned at the door and looked directly at Lily. But he hadn't expected Lily to be staring right back at him. A tinge of pink crept into his pale cheeks as he walked out.

Lily looked back at Malfoy. He seemed extremely pleased. She sighed. At least someone was happy.

Sunday arose, bright and sunny, exactly opposite to what some of the inhabitants of the castle felt. Sirius thought grimly. But then again, today, he would have something _really_ big to take his mind off things. Yes, he might as well try to make the most of this day. What was today? Today was the finale, the end result of the four Marauder's combined efforts. And the best part? It would last all day! Yes, no one would have any reason to pity Sirius Black today. No, he was going to be normal…what was normal for Mr. Padfoot, you may ask?

He got up and moving to James' bed, pulled open the curtains. James was still asleep, blissfully oblivious to the figure towering over him. Sirius stood there for a moment, pitying what was going to happen to poor, sleeping, little Jamesie. Then, he jumped.

"AAHH!" yelled James. "AAHHHHHH!"

Remus toppled out of the next bed with a loud bang, holding his hands to his ears.

"AAHH!" screamed Sirius, grinning manically all the while.

"AAHH!" screamed James again.

This time, Peter fell out of his own bed, shouting "Mummy, mummy, I want my mummy!"

Remus crawled over to James. Just as Sirius opened his mouth to let out another bloodcurdling scream, he interrupted. "Sirius, what the heck are you doing on top of James?"

James sat up alarmed. His sleepiness had disappeared with the shock. "It's not what it looks like! I love Lily!"

Remus nodded slowly, feigning disbelief.

"It's not what it looks like!" he yelled again.

The door opened and Lily tumbled in.

She got a clear view of Sirius and James. "My God! James! I thought…I never imagined you swung _tha_t way!"

"LILY!" yelled James but she put a hand on her head and in mock regret cried, "I'm sorry, dear dear Sir James. But if you love Sir Sirius, I'm afraid we can never be together!"

Sirius spoke interrupting James' exclamations. "Alas, lovely Lady Lily. I could never let Sir James remain in only your arms! But…" here he adopted a business tone "I'm sure we can come to a compromise!"

James stared at them openmouthed.

Lily raised her eyebrows appraisingly. "A fair proposition, brave and valiant Sir Sirius." Suddenly, she took on a business tone as well. "What say I get him on the weekends, you the rest of the week?"

Sirius considered the matter carefully. "Deal!" and they shook on it.

James looked at Sirius. Then he looked at Lily. He jumped back into bed pulling the sheets over his head.

"Good Night."

Sirius looked at Lily. Lily looked at Sirius.

"On the count of three?" He said.

James froze under his sheets.

"One."

Remus moved back warily.

"Two." Said Lily.

"What the hell are you doing?" came James' muffled voice.

"Three."

Both of them pounced on James, tickling him madly. HE began to kick them away.

"Hahahahaaaa…. stop…stop it… please! Come on…. hahaha...Remus…help!"

He fell off the bed, trying to defend himself.

Sirius and Lily followed him down. Unfortunately, since they had been trying desperately to tickle James, their aim wasn't too good. When they hit the floor, Lily's foot was in James' mouth, Sirius' elbow in a place mighty uncomfortable for James.

"Sius, gech yuouch elbow off muoy…" He glanced at Lily. "Jhust gech it off!"

Sirius did so obligingly. "Yech!"

Remus looked at them smirking. "So…are you people quite comfortable?"

"Yes, Remus, we're wonderfully comfy." Replied Lily sarcastically.

Remus smiled. "That's so good to hear."

The three stared at him. Well, at least Sirius and Lily did. All James could do was cross his eyes.

Remus continued. "Yes, especially since you're going to be here awhile." He muttered something under his breath.

"Rhemhus, whatch dhich you do?"

"HEY!" Sirius yelled. "I CAN'T MOVE!"

"Like I said." He replied as he walked out of the door. "You're going to be here awhile!"

Faintly, he could still hear three different voices cursing him into oblivion. "Ah! The wonderful sounds of the morning!" He walked down calmly.

Forty-five minutes later, three very disgruntled students sat down to breakfast.

As the passed Remus, each of them hit him on the back of his head. Hard.

"Ouch.

Ouch!

OUCH!"

Kat and Lara looked at their parade strangely.

Lily stabbed a knife into the butter. "Don't ask." She began to chew her sausages fiercely, throwing murderous looks at Remus every once in a while. James and Sirius also joined her.

About fifteen minutes later, Peter walked in, looking particularly smug and happy.

"What are you so happy about?" snapped Remus. J, L and S's glares were getting to him.

"Oh…nothing." Peter replied.

"Oh, nothing?" Sirius gritted his teeth. "Oh, nothing! He's getting the entire month's homework done…free of cost!"

Remus looked surprised. "Oh?"

"Yep." Lily looked at him angrily.

"So…I'm just guessing here…you three…you didn't get out of that mess…by yourselves?"

James snapped his toast into two and glared at Peter. "No…that freaking blackmailer…." Peter stuck his tongue out at James.

Remus tried very hard to suppress a grin. "He…got pictures?"

The three nodded grimly.

Remus clapped Peter on the back. "I'm proud of you, Wormtail! Didn't know you had it in you!"

At this, Sirius threw his goblet down, Lily dropped her fork and knife and James picked up some of his food and made to throw it at Remus.

"NO! James…the prank!" Remus said but ducked down all the same.

James reluctantly let his hash browns fall to his plate.

Shortly before breakfast ended, Peter muttered something into Remus' ear. Remus nodded and passed the message to James and Sirius. The both of them nodded as well. Remus, James and Sirius slowly pulled out their wands, particularly careful not to advertise the fact. They each whispered a different incantation. All of a sudden, shrill screams were audible. The entire school turned to the source, the Slytherin table. Lily, Larika and Katrina however instinctively looked at the Marauders.

"What" Lily asked.

"Did" said Kat.

"You" said Lara

"Do?" asked Lily.

Remus stared at the ceiling. Sirius pondered over the filthy state of his shoes. Peter turned to stare at the blank wall behind him. James didn't have any alternative left. He began to whistle softly.

Lily leaned over the table and shook him. "You nitwit! You're a prefect!"

"Don't worry…it's nothing illegal!"

"Illegal? ILLE" began Lily but Sirius interrupted her. "Okay, fine. We'll let the cat out of the bag, we'll spill the beans, we'll tell you the truth, we'll let you into the secret, we'll"

"Sirius."

"Ahem, yes…if you promise not to give us away…"

"Give you away?" Lily looked at him incredulously. "It was sort of obvious, you know… You might as well have put a signboard up saying: HEY! MCGONAGALL! THIS PRANK WAS PULLED BY THE"

Remus put a hand over her mouth. "Alright…we get it. Only promise it won't come from you."

"Well…technically, I haven't made any promises and you just gave me a full confession. I can go to McGonagall right now."

"But, you won't, will you?" said James.

"No…I won't." She admitted. "But if anyone asks," she warned. "I don't know a thing."

"Deal." Sirius replied.

"You know…I'm getting worried."

"About what?" asked James, the ever-anxious-boyfriend.

"I'm making too many deals with crazy people…namely Sirius here."

"Oh, don't worry about ol' Padfoot! He can't hurt a fly."

Lily snorted.

"No, really! I could never hurt a fly." Sirius cried.

"Yeah…has to do with the fact that he's _terrified _of them…" Remus mocked.

Lily gaped at him. Then she vanished and rolling laughter began emitting from under the table.

Larika suppressed a wicked smile. She had been fighting this for a long time. She could never be angry with Sirius for long. But she had to keep face.

("It was very important in her culture." Phoebe from Friends.)

She had to say something. Sirius was looking at her, right at her, for the first time in days. She felt…not quite uncomfortable in his gaze but…just different. NO! She couldn't let this happen. She opened her mouth.

"Black is afraid of…flies?"

At the sound of his last name from her mouth, Sirius scowled. Why couldn't she just act normal around him?

"Yeah well…" he retorted. "At least I'm not scared of" He faltered with the fearful expression on her face. He was the only one who knew her personal fear- rubber duckies. It was silly, she admitted. But that didn't stop her from being scared of them. Sirius knew she was horribly tormented by the thought that her friends would find out.

"Scared of…um, balloons."

"Balloons?" asked Lily, having come up for air. "She's not scared of balloons…"

"Yeah…whatever." Sirius made a mental reminder to hit himself. Yeah…whatever? What sort of a response was that? He gave himself another chance. "Hey! Don't you want to know about the prank?"

"YEAH!" She turned to the Slytherin table. "Totally forgot about it!"

All of the Slytherins were scattered across the hall. Almost every single one was running. Running? Yes, they were running away…away from what looked like…an assortment of… banshees…bunches of broccoli…snakes…a clown…books?

"Well?" James asked.

"Well…what did you do? I mean, besides total pandemonium?"

"See, we" Sirius began, but Remus shoved him aside. "Excuse me, but _I _came up with this and _I'll_ explain it! See, we basically made personal boggarts."

"Huh?"

"Boggarts, remember them? Riddikulus and all that?"

"Yeah."

"We basically put a fear finder spell, so that we knew all the fears of the Slytherins."

"And I came up with this spell to make holograms of those fears." Sirius added.

James said, "Yeah, and I figured out how to make them last all day and make it so that magic will have absolutely no effect on them."

The Marauders were looking at her, expectantly. She sighed.

"James…"

"What you don't like it?"

She shook her head sadly. "Fears? That's pretty mean. And dangerous. I mean, we could have a hologram of You-Know-Who running around."

"That's where I came in." spoke Peter from behind her. "We have only the stupid, not very scary fear holograms, so no _really _creepy icky stuff."

Lily nodded, pleased. "By the way…. what's Snape's fear?"

"Let's go find out." Everyone said in unison and they walked to the next class, coincidentally, one with the Slytherins. It was going to be a fun day, thought Sirius bemusedly.

Author's Note:

Hehee, check out Chapter 13, third last line of the first um…stanza thingy. It says Lily, instead of Lara! I can't believe you people missed that! And, the same chappie, a bit further, James nodded _her _head vehemently. I mean, come on people!

I'd like to thank all of the people who put my name on the author alert watch list thingy.

Many many thanks to:

Padfootprongs04

Lady of Masbolle

Windowseat Wonderer

Cassialia

LiLyeVaNsPoTTeR08

Blondelily

HappySnakes Rule

LiL'AnGel1011

Cait1025

BlueEyedDemon10

I'llhexyou

The-Angel-from-Hell-09/10


	19. Of Live Corpses and Green Paint

Chapter 18:

Halloween Eve:

"It's such a great idea!" said Lily as she fluffed her tail. Yes, HER TAIL! Lily was standing in a fluffy white bunny suit with a tail that James would have found extremely cute. Her hair was tied up and couldn't be seen. Her nose was transfigured to form a cutesie lil nose complete with whiskers.

"Yeah, I mean, I never thought that McGonagall, of all people would suggest the idea!" remarked Kat. She was dressed as a gypsy, large golden hoops in her ears, her hair wild, her makeup bolder than usual, a bright yellow peasant blouse and a huge colorful skirt as her attire.

(A/N: Wondering why I described that so vividly? Cause I would absolutely love to dress like that for Halloween. Unfortunately, no All Hallow's Eve in my dear Motherland. Sigh )

"So what exactly is the plan?" asked Lara croakily. She was dressed as one of the stereotypical muggle witches Lily had told her about. Lara had found the idea of witches with green skin, boils and hooked noses ridiculous but hey, it did make a pretty funny costume. After charming her skin green (she made sure Lily knew the reverse spell by heart) she had applied dark red lipstick, weird shades of eye shadow and a humongous messy wig. Of course, she hadn't forgotten the infamously long and sharp red nails. Overall, she looked little like the Lara that the male population of Hogwarts raved about. And that, in her opinion, was exactly what she needed. Especially after Ralph… especially after Sirius.

No more boys.

Lily tilted her head, "Well…. we go off to the great hall for the feast, then we have the usual bob for the apple type games. Then we go trick or treating around the castle…and…ah…"

Lily picked up the leaflet and began reading, "At precisely a quarter past eight, all lights in the castle will go out. Each student will be _whisked_ away to a different part of the castle and they will have to find their way back to either their dorms or the Great Hall. No spells that help the students accomplish will work for the duration. If you need help, raise sparks of your house color and a teacher will come to you. Remember, the castle will be decorated as if to resemble the traditional muggle haunted mansion."

She dropped the parchment. "And then at twelve midnight, the lights come pop back on!"

Kat and Lara laughed. For some reason, Lara's voice was extra croaky.

"And what time is it now?" asked Kat.

"Why, it's precisely…time to meet the guys!" Replied Lily cheerily.

"That means it's six thirty." Murmured Lara knowingly as Lily hopped down the stairs to the common room, the two other girls walking behind.

Neechay (Downstairs):

The Marauders were lounging on a large sofa in the suddenly very crowded common room. It was apparent that the entire house was present and suddenly, the large room didn't seem so big anymore.

James was wondering how in the world they were going to recognize the girls in the array of feathers, fluff and masks. Ouch. That'd be embarrassing… not recognizing his own girlfriend in public…

The three girls on the other side of the room, across the sea of people were thinking the same thing.

"Hey," Kat commented. "You know, with all these girls with make up on, I bet the boys won't even recognize us."

"Yeah…" Lara nodded, a wicked smile forming on her face.

Lily and Katrina also grinned.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Lara.

They nodded.

Lily said, "Let's find out what Potter is does when he _thinks_ his girlfriend isn't around, shall we?"

"They're late." Remus said.

"Unusual." Sirius remarked.

Peter nodded.

James yawned.

"Good thing it's not full moon." Said Remus.

"And why would that be a good thing?" a feminine voice came from behind them.

All the Marauders whirled around.

"Katrina?" questioned Sirius, squinting.

"No silly!" The girl giggled. "My name is…uh, Ambrose…" said the girl dressed as a gypsy.

"Hi…my name is…" began Remus.

"Oh, I know who you are…you're Remus Lupin-DADA master, and you're Sirius Black-pranker extraordinaire, you're James Potter- Quidditch black belter, and Peter Pettigrew-"

Kat struggled to remember what Peter was good at. Peter waited patiently.   
"Peter Pettigrew- herbo…logizeger…and, uh, two of my friends want to meet you guys…er, guys meet… Nancy Drew…" she pointed at Lily dressed as bunny, grimacing at the thought at what her friends were going to do to her for using those stupid names.

"And this is Bess…uh, Bess…" What was her last name again?

"Bess…Marvel?" she finished weakly. She pointed to the girl dressed as a witchy witch.

"Hey, Bess, Nancy…", the guys helloed them politely."Great costumes…" Lily gestured slightly towards their amazingly realistic pirate costumes."Yeah, you know they go with our nickname…you know…" said Sirius. The girls played their part of being clueless to perfection."You know, marauders…pirates…marauders? Get it?" explained James exasperatedly.Kat nodded blankly and the trio jerked towards the guys as if they were puppets on a string.Lily plonked down in the space between Remus and James; Katrina sat between Remus and the arm of the sofa. Lara walked naturally to Sirius almost reaching him before turning to sit between James and Peter…leaving poor Sirius bewildered…was there something so oppressive about him that the girl would rather sit next to Peter than him?The sitting got rather tight and uncomfortable and rather than to have to yell at those girls, Sirius just hoisted himself off the sofa and made for the empty armchair a few feet away.The girls winced. They hadn't meant to isolate Sirius like that.But it was the time for the best part of the trick…(A/N: To clear up how they were sitting:============================================

Kat / Ambrose Remus Lily / Nancy James Lara / Bess Peter

============================================

Yes, it was an unusually big sofa! :D)But it was the time for the best part of the trick…Lily leaned over to James' ear…whispering what she called sweet nothings. James squirmed uncomfortably.Kat placed a well-manicured hand on Remus' knee. Remus froze.Lara ran a long finger down the side of Peter's face, inwardly blushing with two thoughts…Firstly, OMG! It was PETER!Secondly, she could vividly remember the last time she had done _this_ particular motion…the night of the dance.She shivered as Peter leant forward, in clear ecstasy, he was a herbologizeger …whatever that was…but hey, this girl Bess seemed to like it!Sirius frowned uncharacteristically. He was still bitter about this girl who seemed to like _Peter _over him… I mean, Peter was a good mate and everything…but, a _girl _choosing _him _over the Sirius Black? Was there something wrong with him? He made a mental checklist…His…Hair?Check.His…Skin?Check.His…Odor?

He bent down to check.   
  
Check.

His…Breath?

Check.

Well, then had to be a problem with the girl…

Hmm, now that he thought about it, the only two girls who currently avoided him were…Number One. His idiotic cousin sister Bellatrix Black…but it was _extremely_ unlikely that that was _her_ in the Gryffindor Common Room with green skin, flirting with Peter Pettigrew.Oh and wait, thinking of Bella he remembered one more girl… that made the total three.Number Two. His _other_ idiotic cousin sister Narcissa Black, she was even dumber than Bella…and for the same reasons it was _extremely_ unlikely that that was her.And Grand Number Three.Lara. Larika Julianne Anderson.

And of course, it couldn't be her…

He stopped himself suddenly. Why? Why couldn't it be her?He peered at the girl carefully, extremely interested all of a sudden.She was in Gryffindor.She was the same height.And, yes, was that a strand of blonde hair coming from the black depths of her wig?YES!"LARA!" He screamed.The common room stared at him, _Bess, Nancy _and_ Ambrose _glaring at him the most.Sirius' brain caught up with him… Lara, Lils and Kat…of course… A strand of blonde   
hair, strands of red hair peeping through bunny's ears, brunette hair wildly blown around the gypsy's ears."LILS!""KAT!" He yelled."Where?" both Remus and James jumped up, looking around anxiously.Lara winked at Sirius, simultaneously frightening and stimulating him. He got the message. If he kept quiet, he could have part of the fun… and if he didn't…well, the girls were going to have A LOT more fun… with him."Where, Padfoot?" asked James."Uh, nowhere…" Sirius replied mysteriously."Uh, yeah right." James said, one eyebrow raised. (A/N: an expression my friend Neha does very well!)"So, you just decided to scream out your ex-girlfriend's name followed by the names of our girlfriends." Asked Remus incredulously."Yep." Nodded Sirius happily. "I was daydreaming."Now, even Remus raised his eyebrows. "Oh? About Lara?"Sirius nodded.Lara glanced at him and then stared at the floor."And then, whyever did you scream Lily's and Kat's name as well?" The pair walked menacingly toward him."Um…." Sirius was wondering what to say. On one hand, he couldn't admit to daydreaming about _their _girlfriends…and on the other…the girls…Sirius firmly believed in safety first…his own safety first, that is. And right now, the guys looked infinitely more threatening than the gals in their sweet costumes. And of course, the girls would take pity on him…right? He took his chances."Yes, whysoever?" James repeated."Er, cause they're standing behind you."James and Remus whirled around to see Ambrose, Nancy and Bess waving cheerily at them.They pivoted back around to stare at Sirius. "THEM?" asked James incredulously."Yes, US!" spoke Lara coming up from behind, her voice cracking."Yep, Masters Paddyfeet, Prongsies, Wormytaily and…" Lily said." And… Master Loony Moony! It's US! WONDERFUL, TERRIFIC, MAGNIFICENT,   
OMNIPOWERFUL US!" screamed Katrina happily.The other students stared at her, they had never seen this usually quiet girl so…sugar high…Some minutes later:Kat was still a bit too loud."Kat, calm down." Lara said, her voice strange and croaky.

Lily looked at her, "What's wrong with your voice?"

"Not-thing." Her voice cracked. "Well, I might have a sore throat.""Go to Madam--" suggested Kat."NO!" Lara said harshly, remembering that the last time she had gone there for a band-aid, she had had been admitted for three days. "No." She repeated softly. "I took some of my mom's secret formula but it seems to be wearing out."Later:

"Peter! You're not supposed to jump _into_ the barrel!" Remus yelled exasperatedly as Peter bobbing for apples fell in.

Lily looked around happily as she sipped her pumpkin juice. The bright candle lit hall looked wonderful, with so many different colors!

"LILY!" Sirius jumped towards her.

"What the-?""Lily don't drink the--" He paused as Lily turned into a huge oversized orange pumpkin."The pumpkin juice…" He continued softly as Lara, Kat, Remus burst out laughing.   
  
James tried hard to stifle his chuckling.Later:Everyone was, as told, whisked away to different parts of the castle.Lara walked down a corridor, wondering who was screaming in that unearthly tone.She stopped to glare at the skeleton brigade next to her. Magically charmed, they were calling to her, reaching towards her with bony arms.

She walked on. She had seen worse.

Further on, the dim candles had been extinguished."Lumos." She tried. "Lumos!" she remembered the 'no-helpful magic' rule.She walked on, ignoring the noise of footsteps…someone else's footsteps.She crashed into someone blindly. "Ow." Her voice came throaty and unfamiliar."OW!" A very familiar voice cried. "Why does everyone hurt me?!!"She didn't say anything."Are you okay?" The voice asked again.   
  
It was Sirius. Damn him."Well, _Sirius Black_ do you see any sparks flying calling for the professors?" She snapped, lying on the floor uncomfortably."Here, let me help you." Sirius said, gallantly. He clearly was happy with some company. He reached down to where he estimated the person to be."I can get up by my self!" Lara snapped angrily as he helped her up. Her…it was a girl…who apparently knew him."Irritated! And Annoyed!" Sirius smirked. He liked this girl. "I like girls like that.""Uh…Sirius? Do you know who I am?" Lara asked cautiously."No… am I supposed to know you?""No." said Lara quietly. She put her hand in his and slowly leaned over.She had wanted to do this for a long, long time. She slowly put her lips on his.

He reacted just as she wanted, intensifying the anonymous kiss in the darkness.

Sirius was surprised. This girl's kisses reminded him of Lara's sweet ones.

Lara pulled back. "I've gotta go." She pushed him aside.He stood there silently.Remus was walking somewhere else… at the other side of the castle.He had noticed a black cat yowling a while back. It was a pity he wasn't superstitious. Then, a few minutes ago, he had also encountered a boggart… the full moon. He was surprised. Dumbledore wouldn't do anything that dangerous, would he?But, he was proficient in DADA and a Riddikulus charm wasn't against 'no-helpful magic' rule. Hmm… thinking about the full moon. Just a few days from now…Further on, he noticed a body on the floor. Pretend corpses he thought. As he neared it, however, he stared at it warily. Could it perhaps be _real? _He sat down and put a hand to the body's wrist.

Dhak- Dhak.

Dhak- Dhak

Faint as it was, there was a heartbeat. He raised some red and gold colored sparks.

Remus was standing in the harsh white light of the hospital wing. How different from the dim light and darkness in the rest of the castle. He looked at his watch. A few minutes till midnight. His friends would surely wonder where he was. They could find him. They would find him. He involuntarily leaned against the wall as Professor Dumbledore rushed outside.After he had sent the sparks, Professor McGonagall had somehow apparated. Not apparated… you couldn't apparate in Hogwarts. He reminded himself uselessly. Well, anyway, Professor McGonagall had somehow or the other appeared. He remembered her look of faint surprise."Lupin… I didn't think _you_ would need help…"Remus wordlessly pointed to the body.The Professor had an expression of faint scorn. "_That_ is probably one of Dumbledore's _decorative_ ideas…"Remus spoke. "A corpse with a pulse?"And now he was here….A quarter past midnight:

Everyone except Remus was settled comfortably in the Common Room.

"Hey Sirius!" James called.

Sirius looked up questioningly."What's that on your hands?""Huh?" He looked at his hands. They were green… how odd. Something suddenly occurred to him and he looked at Lara interestedly.She fidgeted uncomfortably."So…where's Remus?" asked Katrina breaking the silence and voicing a concern.Everyone shrugged.She groaned unhappily.

"I want to find him." She suddenly had a flash of what the Non-Controllers called intuition. "I _need_ to find him."

She stood up. In a few moments, everyone collected their candies."Let's split up."In a few moments, it seemed evident there would be no need to split up.Somehow, Katrina knew exactly where he was.She walked down the stairs, through the corridor of Gonok the grim, and past the library towards the…"Hospital Wing." Peter, James and Sirius said knowingly.Remus turned towards the source of the noise. He sighed as they all trooped in. His friends…"Guys…and KLL…" He explained to them what had happened.In reply, everyone sat down on the cold metallic chairs.Everyone except Katrina. She went to the closed curtains and stood before them for a few seconds silently.Then slowly, she pulled them open just enough for her to see. After gazing at the body, she turned and sat down, her friends around her and Remus kneeling in front of her, gazing into her clear but troubled eyes."Nik."(A/N: Wow, what a wonderful two chapters!! the Quidditch thing and now this unexpected occurrence. You know, even I didn't know that Nik was here until five minutes ago. I was planning to invite him around Christmas or New Year's…now, I have a problem… I just wrote the new Quidditch chapter… which is actually supposed to happen AFTER the dance… Hmmmm, well, I'll let everyone read it and then I'll put it in as the eight chapter!Okay, thanks for my ONLY three reviewers for the 17th chapter:PurplepussWindowseat Wonderer

Lady Of Masbolle


	20. What now!

Chapter 20:

(A/N: Sorreee, ppl. Had a severe case of the "BLOCK". I couldn't remember how the heck I was supposed to end this incident… then I remembered my notes… YES, I do have special notes that remind me whether I'm on or off track. Sadly, although they _remind me, _they don't pull me right on to the right track, if I'm off…so, they're not really helpful…but :D Heehaw.

Neway, the last chappie generated A LOT of reviews! I am so excited!! I think I'm around 130!

Cheerio, dearies!

Stargirlr)

Chapter 20: Awakening… Not of the dead

Recap:

"Nik."

Just then, Professor Dumbledore entered the room, his robes swinging.

He looked at Katrina. "Is it him?"

Katrina nodded, an expression of mixed fear and relief on her face.

Professor Dumbledore continued. "I just talked to the Minister of Magic. We agreed that it is absolutely essential to make sure that he is not being controlled in any way. Now, the Minister does not believe it is a good idea, but I trust you. I am going to unbind your powers after he wakes up, which Madam Partridge assures me, will be tomorrow or the day after. After you have made sure that he is all right, I will come in for questioning. During the entire process, you will have to stay at his side." He moved towards Katrina and said softly, "Don't worry, my dear. I am sure that he will be all right."

Then as quickly he had come, he went outside, leaving the group in silence.

"Where do you think he went?" asked Peter.

"Probably, back to Ministry. They are probably checking up on how he escaped. I mean, as far as they knew he was… in Ellis' custody, right?" James said slowly.

Lily nodded. "I wonder how he got into the school."

"That's what I'm worried about as well." Katrina said anxiously.

Sirius and Lara were silent, Sirius staring at his hands thoughtfully and Lara at the hospital curtains outside Nik's bed.

Remus said quietly, "What about the unbinding? Is that dangerous?"

Katrina shook her head. "No… the main problem is that once you are unbinded, you can't be binded again for a long period."

"How long?"

"It depends. Sometimes, one or two days… other times…months."

"Oh."

"But that means…. I'll have to be put into isolation after the unbinding."

At this everyone sprung up, "Isolation!?"

She nodded. "No one, not even Dumbledore can prevent us from being potentially dangerous."

"But… but," Remus said weakly.

"Listen," put in Lily. "I'm sure that, in record of your good behavior or something, Dumbledore will… you know… allow you to stay with us."

"Maybe." Said Katrina sadly.

A while later, Katrina reopened the curtains to take a good look at her brother.

Remus and everyone else followed her, curious for a peek.

Lying on the bed was a boy who James judged to be about one inch shorter than him and had surprisingly long and fine eyelashes. His eyebrows were thick and even in his sleep, gave him a glowering expression. He was thinner than James and Sirius, but as James knew by experience with Remus and Lily, that was no indicator of strength.

The next day passed by uneventfully. Nik hadn't woken up yet and Kat had spent the entire day at his bedside, Remus next to her and everyone else dropping by through out the day.

That night, Kat slept in the Hospital Wing, with hopes that Nik would wake up soon.

But when Remus came to wake her, early the next morning, the heavy curtains around Nik's bed were still drawn.

Remus noticed that Kat's eyes were tired and she looked like she hadn't had a second of sleep and insisted he stay with her.

At a quarter to twelve:

Katrina sent Remus to bring some lunch for the both of them.

At five to twelve:

Katrina was wondering why Remus was doing and whether he was doing something he wasn't _supposed_ to?

At twelve, noon:

Katrina forgot about Remus. Nicholas Jeremy Ellis, her twin brother was awake.

When Katrina thought about it later, Nik hadn't woken up very theatrically or dramatically. He had opened his eyes slowly, his eyes burning from the bright glare of the light.

At this point, Kat had heard some shuffling coming from Nik's bed.

"Hello?" a tentative, very familiar voice asked.

"Nik?!" Katrina cried, startled. She was disappointed with the edge of hysteria in her voice. "NIK!?"

"Um…yeah?" Nik's teasing voice came from behind the sea green curtains.

Katrina heard the curtain opening. "Nik, don't open the curtains!"

"What?"

"I said, don't open the freakin' curtains."

"Why not?"

"Dumbledore said."

"Dumbledore? Listen Kat, I'm your brother! Are you going to trust me, the one that's been with you your entire life or Dumbledore?!"

Katrina sighed. "Fine. Open them." She stood up and got ready.

Nik opened the curtains and Katrina barely had enough time to see his surprised hazel eyes before she pointed the wand in her hand at him… and stunned him.

He fell back to his bed with an ominous thud.

"Sorry, Nik." She muttered sadly as she pressed a bright, red button over the bedside table.

In a few seconds, Professor Dumbledore entered the room. "From the fact that you called me, I surmise Mr. Ellis has woken up?"

Katrina nodded. "Yeah. I stunned him." She gestured at his lifeless body.

Professor Dumbledore cast an eye over her. "Why? Was he--"

"Evil? I don't know. I didn't give him a chance to make eye contact."

"Miss Ellis, are you ready now? Or shall we wait…"

"No, now."

"Very well." He gave her a glass flask with a very gooey liquid. Once she had drunk it, he pointed his wand at Nik "_Eneverate_."

At once, Nik sat up, shivering. "Kat! You… you stunned me!"

"Under my instructions, I'm afraid." Dumbledore said softly.

Nik looked at him surprised. "Who are you?"

Katrina replied. "This is Professor Dumbledore, Nik…"

Nik looked straight into the Headmaster's eyes.

"NIK!" Katrina warned. "No."

Nik looked down defiantly. "Fine. So tell me, why did you stun me?"

"I wanted to check whether you were being controlled." She said quietly.

"So am I?" He glared at her.

She calmly gazed into his eyes for a few minutes, concentrating.

Then, she glanced at Dumbledore, looking infinitely more fatigued than she had been a few minutes previously. "No, he's not. Professor, why don't you let Nik rest? I know every thing he's been through now."

After a slight pause, Dumbledore agreed. He called Madam Partridge.

"May, please give Mr. Ellis a flask of dreamless potion… forty eight hours ought to get him back to normal."

Nik smiled at Dumbledore gratefully. Just what he needed.

Back in Professor Dumbledore's office, Katrina began to explain how Nik had escaped.

"My father had held him under an imperious curse. He is very proficient in that curse especially. He tried to use Nik to find me, but since you had binded me… Well, my father was very angry. That's when he sent me that letter. Rather foolish of him. Uncharacteristic. But as the months wore on, Nik began to fight the curse. Of course, my father renewed it every often, but this particular month, he was so engrossed in finding me… he forgot. Somehow, Nik managed to escape, with a little help from one of our servants… Sarah. She pitied us… one weak link…."

"How did Mr. Ellis get into the castle?" asked the Headmaster.

"The same way I did."

Professor Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully. Of course. By tricking the front door… Something learned from their father? But Dumbledore had purposefully left it unchanged…It was good that Nik had arrived so quickly. Now, he could fix all the entrance doors to be anti-deceit.

"What now?" asked Katrina quietly, looking down into her lap, "What happens now?"

"Well, Miss Ellis. Your powers are not binded. You have the ability to look through my mind… But a curious thing. You aren't."

"I don't like it. The fact I have such great power… especially originating from dark sources…"

"What if I told you…" He paused.

"What?" asked Kat, looking right at him… at Professor Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes.

Professor Dumbledore broke eye contact hastily. "In time, Miss Ellis. In time. When your brother wakes up, I will tell you."

Katrina nodded, embarrassed.

"What about my isolation?"

"Isolation?" asked the Professor surprised.

"Yes… you don't want me reading other student's minds do you?"

Dumbledore smiled. "I don't know. Might be useful. You can tell me which of the students are planning pranks…" His face twitched. "Or which of my students are planning to become Death Eaters… So… no. No isolation."

Katrina grinned.

On her way to the Gryffindor Common Room, she met Remus.

"Remus!"

"Katrina! I've been looking for you everywhere!? Why weren't you in the hospital wing? I know it can't be cause Nik woke up, because I saw him… he was still asleep and otherwise you'd be in isolation… so, where were you?"

"Why were you late?" asked Kat.

"Why are you answering my questions with questions?"

"Just tell me. Why were you late?"

"Long story… Peeves and Filch…" He muttered darkly.

"Liar." Katrina said, laughing.

"What?" asked Remus astonished.

"You are a liar. You were with James, Sirius and Peter. You were planning a prank. Something to do with olives…" She started walking, leaving poor Remus bewildered.

"Wait! You overheard us? How did you know? I mean, no, no! I wasn't with them! Peeves and FILCH! HOW DID YOU KNOW?"

Katrina's laughter rang through the corridor.

(A/N: Hello again. Wow. I managed this pretty well… yipeee!!! Sorry I took so long. I won't bore you with excuses. School starts tomorrow. BOOO!!!!!

Sayonara, my readers!)


	21. Chapter 21::12 retpahC

**Chapter ****21:12**** retpahC**

(A/N: G'day everyone... sorry about the delay... still no net at my house... that resulted in some problems... mainly that I didn't have my eighteenth and nineteenth chapters on the comp... I wrote the 20th one from memory! But NOW I got the common sense of using a CD RW and transfer the chappies from my comp to the net... I'm going on blah-blahing aren't I? Sorry... I'm just depressed... start of school... hmmm... Any other important notes?

Oh yeah.... PEOPLE; CHECK OUT MY OTHER NEW STORY CALLED THE OUTCASTS!!!! It's sort of a "If you like You Complete Me, you'll love The Outcasts" Thing. Anybody want a summary? REVIEW!!

NEW!!!

Sorry, everyone, the chapter format and spacing was horrible… don't ask… long story…but, I hope this is alright!

Cheerio!

Many thanks to:

**PurplePuss323**

**Starborn**

**Lady of Masbolle**

**Missprongs **

**Elven-Princess123**

**DayDreamer743 **

**Windowseat Wonderer**

**BeCkY6 **

**Brittie **

**Shanksy **

**Cowgirl Up**

**HappySnakes Rule **

**Nik   
ME**

**MuGgLeNeT27 **

**Bella**

**xxGREEN BAYxx **

**jess131346 **

**Does it matter?**

**Justshroomin **

**Gertrude**

**Emily **

**Divine Sanity **

**JAmes potter's brother **

**mika-mitch **

**Jenna **

**Crimson Girl **

**loser-me-ushi**

** TheClarius1212**

** NymphadoraNatala **

**LimeJuiceTub **

**ladyannabee **

**lillypotterfan **

**£å®Å **

**Headmaster Cromwell **

**Anne-Evans89 **

**SarcasmSage **

Don't see your name in that list?

Two reasons: a) I haven't got Internet on my computer. MY FAULT!!

b) You haven't reviewed?! I don't you unless you review!! YOUR FAULT!!

**Chapter ****21:12**** retpahC **

Kat looked at her clock determinedly. In the forty-eight hours before Nik woke up and the 'brotherly protection' began, Katrina planned to enjoy herself. Now that her powers were unbinded...well, let's just say... the people she disliked? They began doing some weird things.

Monday began with Severus Snape and his brother Stritius. In the middle of lunch, both of them stood up and clutching each other's hand, Severus' hand on his younger brother's waist, Stritius' on his shoulder, they tangoed down the narrow gap between the Slytherin and Hufflepuff tables. Reaching the teacher's table, they stopped abruptly and Severus transformed the silver chain around Stritius' neck into a chain of roses. Then, just as abruptly, Stritius began to sing... well, you wouldn't call it singing... more like screeching. "You drive me Crazy! I just can't see!"

Later, that day, it was Lucius Malfoy and Terrence from Gryffindor. If you remember, he was Kat's real date during the dance. Fellow Gryffindors walking in and out the common room, found Lucius Malfoy standing outside, crying his eyes out for "Terry!" It seemed that Malfoy had suddenly realized his unknown and rather undying devotion for Terrence. Terrence, on the other hand, had taken to hiding under his bed. Anyone outside the boy's dormitory could hear his faint whimpers.

The incidents aroused everyone's interest and even though all fingers were pointed to the Marauders they flatly denied they had anything to do with it. They claimed that they had "absolutely no freakin' idea who did it" but they were "damn proud" of the said person.

Sirius looked at James. "Prongs, we've got to find out who's playing these pranks."

"I know... It's ruining our reputation." He gave a life-is-so-unfair sigh.

"Who do you think it is?" Remus asked. "No one from Gryffindor... I mean no one in Gryffindor could play a trick on Terry... Ravenclaw?"

"Maybe... but they're too... too..." He searched for the right word.

"Freaky? Idiotic? Gitty? Too pink? Too gooey Martians from outer space who are trying to steal our brains?" suggested Peter.

"Too studious." Finished Remus looking at Peter oddly.

That evening in the Gryffindor common room, the Marauders had begun a full- fledged investigation to find the culprit. Which basically meant, they were throwing chocolate frogs at each other and trying to catch them in their mouths.

Katrina came through the portrait, carrying a stack of books.

Remus rushed to help her and placed the books on the table. "Extraordinary Powers For Dummies? How to make the best use of your magically induced powers?" He read the titles.

"What are you doing with these?"

Katrina looked at him appraisingly. "Come on, Remus. I thought it was obvious." "What was obvious?" Sirius asked.

"Seriously, you don't know?"

"Know what?" James asked.

"Know who's behind the pranks?"

"YOU KNOW WHO'S BEHIND THE PRANKS?" The Marauders yelled together.

"Don't yell so much. Of course, I know." She looked at them annoyed.

"Who?"

"Me."

"WHAT?"

Lily came downstairs. "Hey, Kat... Did you—What's wrong with them?"

The Marauders were still staring at Kat open mouthed.

Kat asked, "You didn't tell them, Lily?"

"Tell them about... Oh! Er...no..."

"What didn't you tell us?" growled Sirius through gritted teeth.

Lily thought fast. "Er... That there are only three weeks until Christmas!"

"Really? You're not kidding?!" Sirius grinned, satisfied. "Well, why didn't you tell me before, you silly-billy? You know I have to make a list to send Santa!? Let's see... this year I want..."

"Padfoot, you haven't been a good boy this year." Remus said.

"Yes! There are only three weeks until Christmas."

"I know that! But that's not what I was talking about."

"Oh. Kay."

"As you all know, my powers have been unbinded..." Sirius, Peter and James jumped up as Lily nodded knowingly.

"WHAT?!"

"Lily!" Kat said. "You didn't tell them."

Lily giggled. "Well, I thought maybe we could..."

She stopped at James' warning glance.

Just then, the missing Lara entered. "Hey do you guys know where Ralph is?" Everyone shook their heads and Sirius spoke, "Shouldn't you know where your own boyfriend is?"

Lara glared at him coldly but silently made her way out again.

"ANYWAY," said Kat.

"I was the one that made Malfoy and Terrence get together and..."

"And get the two Snapes to do that duet..." continued Sirius and Kat nodded.

"I have an idea..." Peter said slowly.

And so, Tuesday, Professor Herlithan, the obnoxious head of Slytherin found herself awarding five hundred points to Gryffindor as well as Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

"Just to be fair." Said Kat.

Between Advanced Transfiguration and Divination, Sirius got a moment to talk to Kat alone.

"Umm... Kat?"

"Do you want me to look in your eyes or not Sirius?" she asked, staring at the wall behind him.

"Er...'in' would be faster, right?"

Kat looked him in the eyes. "No."

"Huh?"

"No, Sirius, I will not induce Lara to date you again nor will I 'kill off' Ralph."

"Kat! Just talk to her. Tell me whether..."

"NO!"

"Okay listen! I'm begging you... I miss her. I want her back. I made a mistake. A huge one. I want to apologize."

"Then, for Pete's sake, GO AND APOLOGIZE!"

"You think I haven't tried? Every time I speak to her, she runs away. What am I supposed to do?"

"CHASE HER, SIRIUS, CHASE HER!"

"Please. Kat."

She sighed resignedly. "I'll talk to Lara. I'll talk to Ralph. No promises."

He kissed her on the cheek before running into class. Kat went to find Lara or Ralph. Probably Ralph. He had a free period now, right?

Ralph was in his dormitory when Kat finally found him.

"Katrina." He said, startled.

"Ralph." She said tiredly, placing herself on Remus' bed. "We need to talk."

"What about?"

"Lara."

"What about her?"

"You're still going out right?"

''No... didn't she tell you? We... er, broke up... She said it wouldn't work."

"Did she tell you why?" she peered at the ceiling.

"No... but er, it was probably because of Sirius, right?" "Why, what'd he do?" "Nothing, I guess. I mean he technically didn't do anything. But she was still in love with him..."

"Ralph." She looked to his sad eyes. Suddenly, she sat up straight and in a strange voice continued, "I've got to go..."

"What? Why?" He sat up as well.

"Oh, by the way," she said as she walked out. "DON'T MOVE."

Ralph suddenly found he couldn't move.

An owl flew through the open window with a letter in its beak.

"Open it." Croaked Ralph.

The owl somehow managed to do so, and shoved the letter into Ralph's sight.

As he read it, his eyes widened. "OH SHIT! _She_ was the freakin' controller."

Katrina ran all the way to Dumbledore's office and tried all the passwords she could think of. She even tried the controller approach. It, of course didn't work. She ran a hand through her hair. "UGH!"

"Miss Ellis? What are you doing here?" Professor McGonagall said.

"I need to talk to Dumbledore."

"Why?"

"Well, you know Ralph, right? He's really, really---"

"Whatever the case may be, the Headmaster has gone to France for a few days." "No! He should be here!"

"I'm afraid that's not possible."

"Call him. Right now." Katrina said firmly.

"Yes, yes of course, right away." She murmured faintly.

In fifteen minutes flat, Professor Dumbledore was following Kat up to the Gryffindor boy's dormitories. From outside the door, a faint pounding as well as cries of pain could be heard.

"Professor..." Kat said hesitantly.

"Let's go, shall we?" She nodded and he opened the door.

"Hurry owl, hurry!" Ralph cried. "We don't want Dumbledore finding out our master's secrets, do we?"

The owl was pounding its beak on Ralph's wrist... on his artery.

Kat said, "Ralph, tell the owl to stop."

"Stop it." Ralph said monotonously.

The owl flew out the window.

"Tell it to come back." Kat said.

"COME BACK!" yelled Ralph, but the owl paid no heed.

Dumbledore looked at Ralph a bit disappointedly but without saying anything to him, he pointed his wand at the mess near Ralph's bloody hand. "Scourgify."

Katrina stared at the Headmaster, astonished. "Sir, aren't you..."

"In my office, Miss Ellis."

Katrina nodded and thought carefully. She had to word this just right. "You! Ralph or whatever the hell--er, sorry Professor, whatever the heck your name is. Go straight to Professor Dumbledore's office and stay there! Cause no harm to anything or anyone. Don't touch anything but the floor on the way there. Make no contact with anyone! Now go. Immediately."

Ralph started walking robotically, Katrina and the Professor following at a close distance.

The Questioning:

Ralph had been verbally bound to a chair in Professor Dumbledore's office and Katrina had made sure that it was a very uncomfortable chair.

"Well then," Professor Dumbledore addressing Katrina, "Shall we begin?"

"Katrina, ask Mr. Nichols what exactly he is doing here, at Hogwarts."

"Ralph, what exactly are you doing here?" Katrina looked at Ralph. The boy glared sullenly at her, not saying a word.

"What the..." she wondered. "Oh Yeah! You! What exactly are you doing here?" Ralph began speaking. "I am acting as a spy. I also have to find and bring back... the controllers."

Katrina glanced at Dumbledore.

"Whom are you working for?" he asked.

"Whom are you working for?"

"Lord Voldemort in collaboration with Master Ellis."

"What did they want with the Controllers?" Professor asked.

Katrina began, "What did they--- Just a minute, Headmaster. I can make this simpler." She looked towards the boy. "Reply truthfully to Professor Dumbledore's questions."

"What did they want with the Controllers?" the Professor asked again.

"I don't know. Something about some plan of theirs."

"What is your real name?" "Frederick Kilmer." "How old are you?"

"Twenty three."

"What have you used as a charm?"

"Illusionment."

"How did you get into Gryffindor?" put in Kat curiously.

"Concealment Charm. All the evil blood in me was masked and only the courage was picked up by the sorting hat."

"Who performed the charm?"

"Lord Voldemort."

"Why Gryffindor house?"

"Master told me that's where the Controller would be."

"Did you know who the Controller was?"

"No."

"Did you suspect anyone?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Larika Anderson." Katrina gasped silently and pulling herself together said, "Professor, can I be excused?"

"Of course, but, I'm afraid you'll have to come down when the Aurors get here. Mr. Kilmer here has quite a reputation... along with a rather long list of arrest warrants. He'll be going to Azkaban."

"Azkaban?!" Ralph/Frederick bellowed just as Kat walked out. She needed to find Lara.

After long, long minutes of searching, Katrina found Larika on top of the Gryffindor tower, her head in her hands.

Kat sat down next to her silently. She looked towards the Forbidden Forest. It looked like a huge, never ending green ocean with the clearings as the waves, she mused. She looked back at Larika.

"Hey girl..." she said gently. "What's wrong, hun?" Katrina looked back at her ocean as Lara looked up, her face tearstained. "Nothi...nothing." She faltered.

"Really?" She stopped. Did she hear something from the stairs or was that just her imagination? She looked over.... No, no one was there...

"It's just... Ralph." Larika replied.

Katrina nodded dreamily and Lara stared out over the vast ocean. "You know what happened...and, now... I'm very confused... I thought, Sirius... and I.... And I guess, I was wrong... so, now I've lost Sirius and I've also lost Ralph...Both because of my own stupidity...Kat? Kat?" Katrina nodded looking at the rippling waves. "Kat? Look me in the eyes. Look at me." Tears streamed down her face and she couldn't for the life of her think why.

Katrina looked at her slowly. "What are you talking about... with Sirius?"

Lara looked confused, "Sirius... as in even though he knows I've broken up with..." "Whoa, whoa! Slow down! Who said he knows?"

"What!?"

"Yeah... I found out just now... from Ralph. None of us knew. Listen to me, Lars! None of us knew!" Larika looked down shamefacedly. "And er... about Ralph? I think you'll reconsider going back to him once I tell you what happened today..."

And Kat related the incident to Lara.

On hearing it, Lara started off, "WHAT!? SO, I was dating a Death Eater!? HE thought you were me?! WHAT!? But, but... what were you doing in his dorm?" She looked at Kat astonished.

Kat had the decency to blush. "I'm sorry but... I can't tell you..."

"But I think I can, huh, Kat?" A voice came from the stairs.

Sirius Black stood in the door, looking, in Lara's opinion, more gorgeous than ever. Lara's hand went to her hair automatically. "Sirius? What did you tell--?"

"I think I told her to... what was it again? Yeah, to 'kill off' Ralph."

"'Kill off'? What, you knew he was a death eater?"

Sirius shook his head. "Just an added bonus."

"Then...."

"Larika, will you go out with me?" Sirius asked, not quite randomly.

"Wh-what?" Lara said, a bit taken aback. "No way!"

Sirius smiled cockily, "Sorry, m'dear. Afraid it's a compulsion..."

"Huh?"

He smiled that infuriatingly heart-racing smile again. "Remember--- _...Lily arched her eyebrows. 'I dare you, any of you, to dress up as a girl for this dance. The conditions are that you have to get at least two guys to dance with you. Of course, this dare won't be known to them.' 'What do we get in return, if we do this?' James demanded. Lily looked at Lara and it seemed to the guys that they were communicating telepathically. Maybe... Lily replied 'Both me and Larika will be ready to go out with any of you four.' The guys looked surprised. 'Yes.' Sirius and James shouted together. Looking suspiciously at each other, they backed away a bit. Lily said. 'Deal'..._

And James, Peter and Remus were more than happy to relinquish their rights...you're stuck with me"

Lara fought hard not to smile as Sirius sat next to her.

"Miss Katrina, do you know much about paint?" He asked.

Kat feigned surprise. "No, Mr. Black. Why?"

"Didn't you know? Miss Larika here is an expert on paint... and particularly on green paint." Larika giggled and pulled at his hand.

Katrina slid out her place. She felt like James Bond after a successful mission. Her work here was done!

Kat wandered around, trying to find one of friends, Remus...Lily... James... even Peter would do. Where could they possibly be? She looked around her exasperatedly and suddenly the thought struck her... The Loft. She walked to the secret room, thinking about the last time she had been here... when she told them she was a controller. She had been so scared... terrified that they would throw her out of their close circle... Of course, she had been taught to hide her feelings... All the Ellis' were taught...She shook the dreary thought out of her head.

As she had expected, Lily and James were lying on the thick and comfortable carpet. Remus and Peter were sprawled across two of the five large pillow/ beanbags. Lily waved her hand lazily.

"Greetings, Tak."

"Tak?" she inquired as she pushed Remus to make room.

"Kat spelt backward." Explained James. "I'm Semaj. He's Sumer and he's Retep." "Where are Suiris and Akiral?" Lily murmured sleepily.

"Huh?" Kat looked to James.

"Sirius and Larika," he said wearily.

"Top of Gryffindor tower." Kat said.

"Together?" asked Peter sharply.

"Yep."

"What happened?" Remus said.

"In short? Ralph happened."

"Huh?" Lily asked.

"Hplar happened." Said Kat.

Lily sat up annoyed. "Yeah, I Know. But what _happened_?"

Katrina told them how she had found out Ralph's little secret. Of course, their reactions were no different form Lara's. Only the "SO, I was dating a Death Eater!?" was missing.

"But I didn't understand one thing... how did Hplar get into Rodniffyrg..er, Gryffindor?" Lily asked.

"Um.. maybe Remus can explain..."

Remus adopted his 'I'm a Professor giving a Free Lecture' attitude.

"Well, Class, basically the Concealment Charm can be adapted to hide various human characteristics from magical detecting objects like the Sorting Hat. I must say, it would take a good lot of power to trick the Sorting Hat. So, if you wanted to hide something from any detectors or anything, in Ralph's.. sorry, Hplar's case, his evilness, you would add some specific words at the end of the spell. Of course, deceiving potions or even binding potions having the same effect. Binding potions!?" Katrina looked at him wide-eyed. "Are you sure?"

Remus nodded. "Yeah!"

"So, maybe I'm not in Ravenclaw?!"

Everyone was sitting up straight.

Katrina suddenly glanced at her watch and cursed freely.

"Er..Don't you need to go to Professor Dumbledore's er.... Erodelbmud's office to send Nichols?" asked James.

"Thanks, Mr. I-state-the-obvious." Quipped Kat as she rushed out.

She ran all the way to Professor Dumbledore's office. "Pro-professor Dumbledore!" She panted. "I'm so so sorry!"

Professor Dumbledore was sitting in his usual chair, apparently talking to some student.... He definitely was not Ralph and Kat didn't pay much attention to him.

"No need to be sorry, Miss Ellis."

"Er- Professor, where's Ralph… I mean..Kilmer?"

"In Azkaban, of course." Professor Dumbledore looked faintly puzzled.

"But...er... I had given him _instructions_...and they can't be contradicted... at least not by Aurors..."

"Yes, but I believe other Controllers can contradict them, am I correct?"

"Yes, but there are only two controllers existing..." She stopped short and suddenly launched herself on the grinning handsome student. "NIK!"

After a few minutes of greeting each other, Kat remembered the binding potion question.

"Er—Professor Erodelbmud." She winced. "I mean, Professor Dumbledore, Remus was telling me that the Sorting Hat could also be deceived by Binding Potions..." "Ah... yes, I believe he is correct. Just as well. We shall re-sort you and sort Mr. Ellis. You have come just in time. The Sorting Hat was getting ready. And..." He looked at the watch hanging of his chain. "It should be ready...just…about… now. Who's going first?"

"Kat." "Me." Nik and Kat said in unison.

"Miss Ellis it is." Professor Dumbledore placed the hat on her head.

"Rodniffyrg!" The hat called out.

"Huh?" Nik questioned.

"That means," said Katrina. "GRYFFINDOR!" She was grinning.

"You next, Mr. Ellis."

The Professor placed it on his head.

After a few minutes, it called out----

Notes, notes to my wonderful reviewers and readers!!

Let's begin with saying :

………… I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Then... PLEASE REVIEW!!

Then... SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG!  
And.... I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Then... I KNOW WE AREN'T GOING INTO L/J PROBLEMS...YET!!!

Then... SORRY ABOUT THE SEVERE LACK OF HUMOUR!  
And.... I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Then... PLEASE READ MY STORY 'THE OUTCASTS'!

Then... SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFFY

And.... I LOVE YOU GUYS!


	22. I Had a?

Chapter 22:

Author's Note:

You know my excuses: School, no net, no inspiration…

Actually, about the inspiration thing…hmm, the problem seems to be that when I don't have the time to write, I have plenty of inspiration…. And the other way around… Well, then!

Toodles and chocolate sprinkles too!

Chapter 22

"Smarty pants, smarty pants! Nik is a smarty pants!" Teased Kat lightly as she walked to dinner with her annoyed brother.

"Oh, shut up you!" He grumbled and stuck his tongue out. Kat had been lectured him about 'not to look into people's eyes' and about 'trust' and 'faith'. He was beginning to wonder what Hogwarts had done to her before she started teasing him…

Grrr.

Ravenclaw wasn't that bad, was it? He pondered the thought. Was he a nerd?

Then, grinning at the very thought, he whacked Katrina on the side of her head just as they entered the Hall, knowing full well that she wouldn't dare retort in public.

Apparently, there was still some time for dinner to start as no one had really settled down yet, although some of the students where staring at the barren tables anxiously.

Katrina walked over to a particularly loud group of students, the members of which were currently debating the merits of sucking sugar quills as compared to chewing them.

"Hey Kat." The redhead called out. "Is that--" she looked at Nik.

Kat nodded happily. "Yep." She motioned to Nik. "Nik, meet Remus, Sirius, Lara, Lily, Peter and where the heck is James?"

"Quidditch Practice." Said Lily groaning. "Day and night anytime I want to meet him, he's been practicing… And if I didn't know better…" She complained jokingly.

"Okay then. Guys, meet my twin brother-slash-Controller Companion Nicholas Jeremy Ellis."

"Er—they know?" Asked Nik, looking surprised. Then, he looked back at the gang. "Oh and call me Nik."

"What about?" Kat said.

"Um... you, me… sibling children of the evil, wicked, horrible, torturous Ellis family?"

"Don't scare them, Nik. And yes, they do know."

"And they don't mind?"

"Well, of course we don't mind!" Sirius interrupted, quite put off because no one bothered to talk to him, the Great and almighty Sirius Black.

Nik looked at Kat curiously and very slowly and softly he said, "You are a very lucky girl, Katrina. You have good friends. And a good boyfriend as well." He added slyly.

"You didn't make--"

"Eye-contact? No way."

"Then?"

"Bet. 5 sickles say I know who he is."

"You're on. But only five sickles?"

"All I've got… Remus." She nodded and he continued, "Well then, pay up… By the way, I didn't have any money at all." He smiled smugly.

But the next evening,

"Are you people crazy!?" He cried. "How the hell do you find your way around this place?"

Apparently, on the way to his new classes, he had got lost a grand total of seven times, of which three times had landed him into trouble with Filch… "Hang you by the ankles I will!"… Professor Herlithan… "A HUNDRED Points from Ravenclaw!"… and Snape Sr. respectively. And that was _not_ counting the Peeves incident, where Peeves had given him a grand tour of _all_ the Hogwarts attractions and tourist spots.

Poor innocent Nik had been wandering the deserted corridors of the seventh floor trying to work out where the Herbology Greenhouses were. When he saw Peeves, he cheered up… _Surely,_ this friendly and obliging looking ghost would tell him how to get out of this maze…

(I guess that everyone, er, _forgot_ to warn Nik of the resident poltergeist, eh?)

So, after going down one never-ending staircase…

Wasn't I here a few minutes ago?

…walking through a mirror room where the mirrors stole most of your clothes and all that was reflected was your birthday suit…

Bloody Hell! Give me my clothes back. Hey,…I look good.

… pole vaulting across a large, rather deep looking gorge…

Timber!

…. And climbing through a dirt-ridden tunnel,

Nik buckled up,

Grimy, exhausted and half-naked,

Right in the middle

Of the girl's toilets.

Around twenty girls were staring at him.

"Oh. Shit."

In the end, it hadn't turned out that bad… After all being a Controller has to have some advantages, right?

But Nik was still upset.

Sirius sighed in the silence and everyone looked up at him.

"Well…" He explained. "It's just that… I had found that mirror room a few days ago…and was sort of planning to show it to you ladies." He grinned slyly as each of the so–called ladies shot him a Look.

"But, anyway… remember that time when we were trying to take that clown curse off that git McConnell?"

He paused as James began shaking his head furiously and the girls looked around blankly.

"No, Siri. I don't remember… Do you mind?" Lily said thoughtfully.

"Is this about the time when Steven came to Quidditch practice dressed as a clown?" asked Lara suddenly.

Sirius nodded slowly. "Well, yeah… you see… Jamesiboy here had, er, accidentally charmed him." He began to laugh nervously, before Lily glared at him.

"Accidentally, eh?"

Sirius nodded and she turned to James. "Oh, er… _Jamesiboy_? However _did_ you curse, oh I'm sorry, _accidentally charm_ our Head boy?" She said in a sickly sweet voice.

Remus stuffed a fist in his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Well, er…" James began hesitantly.

"Yes?" prodded Lily. Her eyes were amused, but James was currently unable to look at anything but the carpet.

"Er… you see, I sort of accidentally got the notion that you, er, wergoitothedawihim."

Lily smiled. She had understood what James had said, even if most of the others didn't.

"Aw…you were jealous! That's so sweet."

James looked up relieved. "Really?" He leaned over to kiss her, but Sirius cleared his throat loudly.

"Ahem. You can do that in private, please."

"Wait," Nik interrupted. "You two are together?"

"Ahem, yes, this is not just the way we thank each other. Now… Back to the point at hand."

Remus snorted.

Sirius looked at him sarcastically. "Yes, I _did_ have a point, thank you very much."

"As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, the point was: when we rushing so chivalrously to the rescue of our wonderful head boy, I had…" He paused dramatically.

"A baby?" asked Lily.

He frowned. "No, of course not. I had… a brilliant idea."

Now this time, everyone snorted in disbelief.

"Oh, go on Sirius."

"Weelll… I thought we should make a MAP!"

"A map?"

Sirius nodded enthusiastically.

"What like… you mean a plain, simple, er map?"

Sirius nodded again.

"Padfoot," James asked. "A piece of parchment with squares and staircases marked? Er… that's your brilliant idea?"

Sirius growled. "NO! We make a magical map of Hogwarts… you know? So poor Nik here can find his way around."

"What's magical about that?" asked Lara.

"We make the map so that it shows the castle… and the people _in _it. Show them moving even…"

Kat began slowly, "Well, yeah… that'd be a great way to keep us out of trouble as well…"

"But how could we manage that? I mean, we'd have to tag each and every person in Hogwarts… and find out where all the thousand secret doors lead to."

"That sounds… hard." Said Peter.

"Well, if you all don't mind… I've thought of something…" Nik interrupted.

(A/N: As usual, sorry for being late, etc. etc. Also, I hope I haven't given you guys a cliffy… I mean, you all know that they make the map!! Next chapter will be the FUN they have with their new map: encounters with Filch, Mrs. Norris, Snape(s), etc! Also, CHRISTMAS will finally be here… lots of fun coming up so… stay tuned, not the same time, but the same place!! Keep on watching… or reading… or… whatever.

Cya,

Stargirlr)


	23. Cyclic Quadrangles

You Complete ME

By: stargirlr

Author's Note:

Where to begin, where to begin?

Hm.. well, I just realized that I'm complete idiot, moron, doofus, call me what you will and imagine me hitting my head on the wall.

Why, you may ask, do I have this masochist (is that the right word?) attitude to my life?

You can start with the fact that I insanely believed that my fic was going nowhere, it was leading me to pure nothingness, my writing was getting crappier by the second, etc.

Thanks to some encouragement from my friend Prapti and a banning on the Pokemon game boy game, I'm back!

But, I'm still thinking of putting this and my other story in hiatus. Main reason: Bloody stupid exams in two weeks…

Wait a minute! Two weeks, right?! If I post this chapter tomorrow and post one the week after… then I can study and after finishing the exams, I can write again, coz then it's the freakin' vacations!!!

Ok, sorry, if you didn't understand that, I don't blame you. My thinking processes have become so slow that I need to put it in writing so I can sort it all out.

Ooh… and I'm cutting out the stupid Malfoy/Snape parts… It's so damn confusing otherwise… I'll probably put it in after all this KatNik Ellis stuff. (hey, change Nik's name to Nip, then its Katnip!! Get it? Katnip? Catnip? Er… sorry.. hyperness there)

Ok, I know all of you are crying "Get on the story all ready!!"

So here goes nothing!

Chapter 23: Cyclic Quadrangles

That night, Sirius was so enthused with the brilliantness of his map idea, he could barely sleep.

"Hey Prongs?" He asked, lying on his bed, eyes wide open.

"What?!"

"Nothing…"

Two minutes later,

"Pro-ongs?"

"Hmm?"

"No, no, nothing…"

Five minutes later,

"Prongs, are you still awake?"

"NO! SIRIUS! I AM ASLEEP!!! I AM TALKING IN MY SLEEP! OKAY?!" James yelled furiously into his pillow.

"Oh." Sirius studied James' sleeping form. "Could you teach me how to talk in my sleep too?"

James got up hastily and threw on a robe. "URGH! Let's GO all ready!"

"Er… James?" mumbled Remus from his bed. "Where the hell are you going?"

"I? I'm not going anywhere! We? WE are going to go to the library and WE are going to find a way to finish his stupid, stinkin' map!"

"Yahoo!" yelled Sirius dragging up Remus by his collar.

By dawn, they had rounded up Nik to help them as well. When Peter came down for breakfast, they had just finished making the map.

James poured another huge cup of black coffee and drank it viciously. His eyes were red and his hair looked oddly similar to an uncharted forest.

The others were in various levels of tiredness.

Remus was rubbing his eyes and blinking furiously.

Sirius was nodding at the stone wall opposite him and Nik was trying unsuccessfully to control his yawning epidemic.

Peter looked from them to the finished parchment in front of them.

He picked it up cautiously and examined it. It read ' The Marauder's Map' in James' fancy cursive. It showed a detailed map of Hogwarts, including the grounds and the secret passages they had found the last couple of years. Labeled dots showed teachers, students, even the ghosts!

"Well done!" He exclaimed.

Sirius woke up startled and said sarcastically, "Yeah, thanks so much for your help, Wormtail…"

"But…er, I didn't do anything… how can it be the marauder's map… without me?

"Oh… we had to use a substitute." Sirius said airily.

Peter turned red.

"Sirius, shut up, mate. I'm no substitute for Wor-wor-wormtail…" Nik fought to suppress his yawn.

Sirius gave him a look saying, you wanna bet?

"So," James said sleepily. "We finished the map. Now what?"

"Now," Sirius said. "We use it."

But unfortunately, the after-effects of sleep deprivation, along with classes, girlfriends and tons of homework came their way and it was almost Christmas by the time they found the opportunity to inaugurate Sirius' brilliant idea.

The 20th of December, a Saturday had been given to the students as a chance to do last minute shopping in Hogsmeade.

So finally, they set their plans in order and found the perfect date… the night of the 20th.

Sirius was standing in one of the more cozier Hogsmeade shops. Lara, Lily and

James were supposed to meet him here after getting him his surprise Christmas presents ( He had sent everyone he knew a list consisting of 107 different items).

Bored of thinking about everything else, he fell back on his favorite topic…the new pants he was wearing. Everyone, he repeated mentally, everyone had warned him not to buy them, but Sirius, the great, knew better. These huge XXL pants were perfect. Especially WITHOUT that horrible waterproof jacket his Great Aunt Mavis had sent.

He began singing maniacally, strumming his fingers on the shop counter.

_"Jingle Bells, Santa smells, Robin laid an egg, Batman sat in the Bat __Mobile__ and sang to me instead… _

_Kissing through the snow on a bull dog open hair, o'er the knees we go, crying all the way… _

_Nails on hot chicks screech, making spirits cry… _

_What fun it is to kill a bee with a sledge hammer tonight! Hey!" _

Sirius glanced around absent-mindedly, noticing the brown haired clerk giving him A Look. He glanced down at his pants and grinned. It was even good with the ladies. He made a mental note to mention it to Larika.

I don't think it needs to be said: Sirius cannot differentiate between A Look and A Cuckoo Look.

After singing a few more of those self-made obscene Christmas verses, he looked outside, trying to peer through the thickly falling snow. Where were they?

He noticed dark shapes moving outside and went to check. Was that them?

Suddenly, as he opened the door, a bucket full of cold, wet, freezing snow poured all over him seeping through his sweater.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Sirius began jumping, yelling crazily. Why in George Clooney's name had he refused to wear his waterproof jacket?

But before he had a chance to recover the major part of his senses (and that wasn't much), four or five magically charmed snowballs zoomed towards him.

Sirius jumped back inside the store, slamming the door behind him. Although most of the snowballs were blocked, making loud SPLATs on the glass door, one lucky snowball made it inside.

The snowball flew around the rather small store chasing Sirius.

"AH!" yelled Sirius as he leaped to avoid a rather expensive lamp.

No matter though, the snowball slammed right into it, crashing it into pieces.

Finally, tired of running in circles and hearing the shopkeeper's constant squeals as

Sirius and the snowball broke most of the glasswares; Sirius came to a sudden halt and about-turned.

"FINE! Have it your way, snowball. HIT ME!" He yelled.

The snowball zoomed toward him, but instead of hitting him, it went… down his loose-fitting pants.

"Hey! HEY! I said you could hit me, not…" He grimaced and put a hand down his pants, fighting with the snowball in his abnormally loose trousers.

The shop clerk had made her way to the Employees Only exit and was now glancing around the door at frequent intervals.

"ARGH!" Sirius put his other hand in and with the help of both his hands, managed to pull the struggling snowball out.

"DIE, SNOWBALL, DIE!!"

He smashed the snowball onto his head.

"YEAH!!! YEAH!!! LOOK WHO'S STILL STANDING!!" Sirius roared to an invisible audience, holding his hands in the air.

The bell of the shop door rang and Lara, Lily and James stepped inside, laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"You… you should have seen your face…Hahaha..." laughed James.

Sirius blushed and noticing his hands still in the air, dropped them to his side.

"Seriously, Sirius… Have you considered becoming a professional wrestler?" asked Lily.

"Well. Yeah, I have." answered Sirius naively.

Lily began to roar even more.

Lara wiped the tears from her eyes with one hand, wrapping the other around Sirius.

"Aww… Siri… didn't I tell you not to wear those abysmally baggy pants?"

Sirius groaned. "I'll get you back for this! Just you see!"

"Yeah?" James snorted. "You and what army?"

Sirius pointed to the mousy brunette shop clerk peering from behind the door.

"I and her!"

"Er… you mean me and her." Lily put in, ever the grammatical queen.

"No!" Sirius cried indignantly. "Not you and her! I and her!"

The brunette clerk ducked inside.

Lily rolled her eyes, "I give up."

"Let's go, hon..." Said Lara as she led the way to Chocolate and Sprinkles.

"Why ice-cream?" asked Remus for the thousandth time.

"Because… Lily wants to eat ice cream…" Kat replied patiently for the nine hundred and ninety ninth time.

"Yeah, but why? It's okay if she wants to eat, say, a stack of hot pancakes with a delicious mixture of butter, maple syrup and honey. But ice cream? It's bloody midwinter!"

Kat nodded understandingly. "Alright Remus. If you want, we can get pancakes at the ice cream store…"

"Yeah, but why ice cream? What's so bloody great about ice cream? In this bloody cold, freezing weather?"

Remus and Katrina were walking down a crowded Hogsmeade street, trying to get to Chocolate & Sprinkles, where they were going to meet Lara, Lily, Siri and James.

A few feet behind them walked Nik with his latest girl, Kris something or the other, a delicate, pretty girl who barely spoke. Nik looked around impatiently. Even when she did speak, Nik admitted, she was always to soft to be heard.

Finally, they entered the busy store, finding their friends sitting at a large table reserved especially for them.

Sirius was staring deliriously at the unfortunate man behind the counter who was scooping the ice cream. Apparently, they had all ready ordered,****

But, James, on the other hand, was looking curiously at the back of a girl at the next table.

Remus peered at her; also curious as to whom James was staring at with his girlfriend right next to him.

A white-blonde with pale skin… An excellent profile…Hmm… who did she remind him of?

The girl turned slightly, revealing gray-blue eyes and a sharp chin.

Of course! Remus let out a barely audible gasp.

James looked at him, startled. His eyes were pleading Remus not to say anything.

Remus looked down.

But, unfortunately, at the same time, the girl stood up and turned toward the group.

She stopped, looking amazed. "Oh my god! Is that really—Remus! Sirius! Peter! JAMES!"

She launched herself on each of them, giving them giant bear hugs. They, in turn patted her awkwardly.

"Hello?" Kat said, a tad bit icily.

"Won't you introduce me?" the pretty girl asked the boys.

Sirius shrugged. "Everyone, this is Cassandra Vablatsky. Cassandra, meet everyone."

James looked at the floor.

She beamed at them. "Call me Cassie. And Sirius? Don't they have individual names?"

"Er... yeh." Sirius grunted.

"And what _are_ those individual names?"

"Larika, Katrina, Lily, Nicholas, Krishna…"

Nobody offered any nicknames.

"So!" Cassie smiled at them cheerfully. "What are you all doing here?"

"Er… Hogsmeade weekend…" Peter said slowly, looking from James to Sirius, wondering whether to reply.

"Ah…" She paused awkwardly. "Chilly weather we've been having, eh?"

No one replied.

"Er…" Cassie looked at James, "Listen, James, I'm glad I met you… Can we talk… alone?"

James looked up, extremely surprised. He chanced half a glance at Lily and agreed.

The pair walked outside on to the open veranda and James tugged up his jacket.

He remained silent, waiting for Cassie to speak.

Inside the warmer shop, as soon as James and Cassie left, Lily looked up and asked directly. "Who the hell is she and why does she want to talk to James _alone_, outside, in the freezing fucking cold?"

Sirius and Remus glanced at each other quickly.

Remus began, "I'm sorry Lily… I don't think we should, er…. I mean, we'll let James tell you… when he's ready…"

Lily glared at him steadily, blind fury radiating from her eyes.

Lara placed a soothing hand on her arm. "Lily, chillax, okay?"

Nik, who had been staring away from the discussion conscientiously, looked up, "Chillax?"

Lara rolled her eyes at him, with a 'Well, duh!' expression. "Chillax… as in chill plus relax…get it? Chill relax Chillax…" She paused. "Duh!"

"Getting back to the matter at hand?" cut in Lily testily.

"Ahem, yes…"

"Now as I was saying," Lily looked at Kat. "Please?"

Katrina looked away and whined, "Liilee… No…"

"Please, Kat, please, pretty please?"

"No…"

"Pretty please with a sliced cucumber, coriander chutney, salt, pepper sandwich on top?"

Kat blinked and said in a shaky voice. "No, Lils…"

Lily sighed. "If you don't, I'll tell Remus that you--"

Kat put a hand over Lily's mouth and said hastily. "Okay, fine, fine! I'll do it!"

"Hey, wait a minute!" Remus put in. "Tell Remus you did what?"

Lily shrugged lightly. "Nothing…"

"Grr…." Remus glared.

"K, I'm ready." Kat said.

"For what?" asked Sirius looking at Kat.

Kat looked directly back into his eyes. "For this."

Five seconds later, she shuddered and said, "The mind of Sirius Black is not a great place to be."

"Hey!" cried Sirius indignantly.

"So?" asked Lily.

"Yeah, Cassandra Vablatsky is a student of Beauxbatons, same age as us. Actually, she was in Hogwarts in first year, but for some mysterious reasons… or reasons Sirius doesn't know about, anyway, she transferred. Anyway, she lives near James' house…" She stopped.

"Both you and I know that wasn't what I was asking about." Lily said shortly.

Kat nodded slowly. "Er… Cassie…she was the first girl… that James was serious about…" Kat swallowed. "They went out for almost two and a half years. James… James was in love with her."

Lily was startled but she managed a quiet "What happened?"

Kat looked at Nik.

"Hey, Kris, want to check out the other flavors of ice cream? I've never seen…"

He moved towards the counter.

Kat studied her nails, biting her lip.

"Um… James caught her cheating on him… But, apparently, he never talks about it, because even Sirius doesn't know the details. All Sirius knows is that when James confronted her, she told him something like, 'It was destiny' …"

Lily hid her confusion.

Cassie left without saying goodbye to the rest of the group and by the time James came in, Lily had finished her twelfth ice cream.

He walked up to their table cautiously, almost expecting someone (Lily) to get up and throttle him.

"Are you… done?' He asked weakly.

The group paid the money and moved out, splitting up into their respective pairs.

"So…" Lily began slowly. "Did you have a good time reacquainting yourself with Cassandra?"

"Lils…"

"Did you?"

"Did I what?" He asked defensively.

"Did you have a good time?"

"Well… yeah… Cassie's a very good friend of mine…I haven't seen her in ages…"

"Oh, I know that…"

"You do?" He muttered under his breath. He was going to kill Sirius.

"What did you talk about?" Lily fought to keep her tone casual.

"Oh, nothing…" He pondered telling her. Would she feel hurt?

"All right…" Lily slipped her hand out from James'.

"It's funny, isn't it?" Remus asked Kat.

"Yeah… how so many love stories revolve around us…"

"What? We don't have a love story?" Remus said in a mock-hurt voice.

"It's not that…" Kat hesitated.

"Go on." Prompted Remus.

"I don't want to insult you or anything…"

"Oh, just tell me."

"Neither of us, well, neither of us have very magnetic personalities. I mean, James and Lily… that's always center stage… Not that I mind. I prefer staying out of the limelight, thank you very much. But…"

"Why Lily and James' relationship?"

"I dunno… It's always so… love-hate… so rocky… you know?"

"So, what? You want me to cheat on you?" Remus joked.

"No... No…" She laughed.

"Listen. Kat. You may not always be center stage for the social world of Hogwarts. But you are always in the spotlight for me."

Remus wrapped an arm around her, kissing her lightly.

Nik sighed fretfully and jammed his cold hand into his pocket. He had to do it.

Just like he had done with every other girl he had dated for the last few weeks.

Date her for a couple of days, then, down, down, down the drain she went.

It wasn't that he didn't realize what the girl went through.

No, he had enough experience with Kat for that.

If things didn't click with a girl, he'd tell her so.

Kris shivered at his side.

"Nik…" She whispered.

He didn't respond.

"Nik." She said louder than before.

Nik looked up, startled that she had actually spoken. "Yeah?"

"I was thinking…"

"Mmmm?"

"Things… things… aren't clicking between us…"

"What?!" he looked utterly amazed.

"I'm sorry, but… I think we should, we should just be friends…"

Nik was speechless. This girl… this girl was actually dumping him. Him!

"Oh god, I'm really bad at this." She blushed.

Nik just stared at her for a few seconds. Then he said, "We're friends."

"Yeah." She smiled again and her previously non-existent dimples deepened.

Nik blinked, and for some unfathomable reason, just for a second, he found her wildly attractive.

At dinner, back at Hogwarts:

"Excuse me, _Potter_." Lily shot at James. "Mind passing the croissants?"

"Yeah, yeah, Lily, whatever…" James sat inattentively, riveted by Sirius' conversation.

Lily moaned softly. "Grr…"

"Don't worry Lily. James still loves you." Larika patted her hand reassuringly.

"Who said I was worried about that? Do you _think_ I should be worried about that?"

"Oh Lord…" Lara glared at her grilled chicken.

After dinner, in the girl's dorm:

Katrina began her usual routine of washing her face: shove Larika out of the bathroom, wet the face, soap the face, scrub the face, get soap in eyes, scream bloody murder, throw water at self, towel dry, shove Larika back into the bathroom and run away, laughing hysterically.

After witnessing this scene a couple of times, Lily had taken to timing her.

"So?" Katrina yelled as usual. "How many minutes?"

No reply.

"Lily?"

She walked over to Lily's bed.

No one was there.

Instead, there was a note.

' L&K,

Please don't look for me. I'm fine.

Lils '

And in fact, Lily was fine. Or so, she told herself repeatedly as she hugged a cushion, hiding in one of the huge armchairs in the Gryffindor common room.

She was fine. Fine. Great. Wonderful. Absolutely peachy. Absolutely Rosy. Magenty. Purpley. Violety. Cobalt bluey. Turquoisey. Salmon Pinky. Ew… Who wanted to be salmon pinky? Salmon…. Weren't those the fish that went upriver to er… propagate… Did she want to propagate? With James?

She stopped herself there. She was NOT going upstream to propagate James Potter's salmon pink children. No way.

Just on the verge of falling asleep with that thought, she heard a noise.

It wasn't a very exceptional noise. Just a noise you hear every day and subconsciously ignore.

But Lily knew exactly what it was.

That was the noise made by an invisibility cloak.

And as far as she knew, only one person in Gryffindor had an invisibility cloak.

James.

Lily was right.

As soon as the guys fake-yawned their way up to their dormitories, they threw on their cloaks, gathered their pranking supplies and pooled their collective cash.

Not only were they going to stealth their way through the Hogwarts castle, they were later going to Hogsmeade as well.

"Ready?" James clapped his hands together.

"Don't do that!" Peter squealed.

"Do what?" James looked puzzled.

"Clap your hands…like that…"

"Why?"

"Well.. just...don't do that, ok?"

"Ok…If that disturbs you so much… I'll stop."

Sirius looked up. "That… disturbs you?"

"Yeah…" Peter looked down.

Sirius smiled gleefully.

He clapped.

Again.

And again.

And again.

Peter stared at him, "Sirius! Stop it!"

"Why?" He clapped again.

"Frankly, because only eunuchs do that."

"Eunuchs?" asked Sirius, clapping once more.

"Hermaphrodites." Peter said flatly.

Sirius stopped abruptly.

"Okay, people, are we done with this enlightening and dazzlingly engrossing conversation?" Remus cut in.

"Yes." Sirius said curtly.

"Then can we get a move on?"

"Hey, why don't I go on ahead?" asked James. "Check for any booby traps…"

"Traps?" questioned Peter.

"Snape." James replied in an abnormally sweet voice.

The last time they had done something this bad, Snape had managed to get wind of it and the entire group had come close to expulsion.

James didn't mind the numerous threats from Professor McGonagall—they were routine by now-- but his normally loving mother had sent him a furious howler.

Better to be safe than sorry, he thought.

"We'll take the map, you go on with the cloak, all right?" Remus replied.

James nodded, "Where are we going to meet Nik?"

"Wait, he's coming?" Peter asked disbelieving.

"Yeah. Of course."

Peter couldn't help but feel mildly jealous.

"He's meeting us near the tree."

About ten minutes after James left, the trio were about to set off.

"Should I check the map?" asked Peter, eager to help.

Sirius shrugged.

"All right, Nik is on his way to the Whomping Willow… James is in the kitchens, what's he doing there? Lily is slightly behind him…Filch is… hmm… near the dungeons, won't have to worry about him…"

"What did you say?" asked Remus, just registering Peter's words.

"Er… Filch? He's--"

"No, no… before that."

"James and Nik?"

"No, after that!"

"Oh… Lily…she's slightly behind James… You know, it's really funny… It looks as though Lily's following James. Isn't that funny---"

Remus shot through the door, followed closely by Sirius.

Lily hid behind a huge statue of Gregory the Gregorian Monarch, waiting. James was in fact wearing his Invisibility Cloak; but his footfalls and curses as he stubbed his toe numerous times were by no means deafened. Lily snapped out of her thoughts James had just come out of the kitchens, holding a bottle of sparkling champagne and a basket full of strawberries. Lily hurriedly pulled her hair out of her face to get a better look. Where was James going with that?

James began to walk and Lily began to follow. As he walked up the stairs, Lily began to think that James was indeed going back to the Gryffindor; perhaps to surprise her?

But, no. James turned away at the last moment and moved towards the aptly named "Full Moon" corridor. In fact, down that corridor was a special tunnel the Marauders often used; sometimes for Remus' lycanthropy, other times to get prank equipment.

Lily paused for a moment, peering through a window. No, it was definitely not a full moon.

Where the heck was James going?

James tapped the stone witch, muttered "Dissendium" under his breath and entered the tunnel, his cloak swishing softly as he closed it from the inside.

Lily stepped forward and waited next to the statue. She would let James get a bit of a head start. Just as she lifted her wand, she felt a light tap on her shoulder. Whirling around, she found herself face to face with--- Professor Dumbledore himself.

"Good evening, Miss Evans, may I ask what you are doing roaming about the corridors in the middle of the night?" His blue eyes rested on her lightly.

Lily turned white and managed to stutter out a, "Pro-professor, I was, er, er…."

"You were…. Patrolling the corridors, perhaps?" He helped her out gently, eyes twinkling merrily.

"Yes, yes, Professor!" She exclaimed. "Many, many students have taken to wandering about the school grounds after hours…and er… and er…"

"And maybe as a Prefect…"

"Yes, sir and as a Prefect of this school… I, er…"

"You feel it is your duty?"

"Yes, erm, I feel it is my duty to make sure that no one is wandering about the school grounds, er, after hours."

"It is very, ahem, relieving to know that Prefects take such great measures to do their duty towards the school. Thank you Miss Evans, but you may go to bed."

Lily nodded and walked back to the Gryffindor tower in a state of shock.

Not only had James gone and met some girl in Hogsmeade, but because of him, she had been to of the tower after hours and been caught b the Headmaster, himself.

Suddenly, it struck her.

Hogsmeade… some girl…

Cassandra.

A/N: I know I promised cool map adventures but I was having so much fun writing all of these crazy episodes, I forgot all about them. Sorry!

Neway, Hope you like this chapter! It's nice, long and not all that sad!

Again, sorry for the delay and thanks so much for waiting!


	24. Failure and Trains

A/N: Sorry for the delay. We have the huge festival of lights- Diwali- going on in India and it's a really busy time for us. I haven't got a chance to reply to all your reviews! Sorry again!

I really seem to be sorry for a lot of things, don't I?

Hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 24: Failure and Trains

With the help of the Marauder's Map, Remus, Sirius and Peter managed to get to the Full Moon corridor. But just as they were about to enter the tunnel, Remus noticed something unusual.

"Where's Nik? He should have been near the tree by this time, right?"

"Yeah." Sirius confirmed. "Check out the school map."

Soon enough, they spotted the dot labeled Nicholas Jeremy Ellis followed closely by another dot labeled—

"Filch!" cried Peter disdainfully.

Sirius growled.

Sirius, Remus and Peter approached Filch and Nik slowly and crept behind them.

From the racket Peter was making, Remus was sure that Nik at least, knew that they were there. It amazed him as to how Filch couldn't hear the noise, but it seemed Filch was too busy making snide comments.

A few corridors down, one of Filch's cats, Mr. Norris, apparently, slinked out of the girl's bathrooms, purring softly, its lamp-like eyes shining eerily.

"What do we have here, my precious?" Filch knelt down to stroke 'his precious'.

"Ah! Perhaps more students?" He turned to Nik. "You. Wait here. Don't move."

He went inside the bathroom.

Nik turned around to face his friends.

"What happened?" snapped Sirius.

"I was on my way to the tree, but then I remembered the money."

"Money? We don't need money." Said Peter.

Nik explained, "James told me to get it, just in case."

"So?" Sirius asked impatiently. "What are you waiting for? Just do the eye-thingy and get Filch outta here!"

"Sorry." Nik replied, depressed, "No can do. Dumbledore's warned us strictly about using the er… eye-thingy. At least on the teachers--"

Sirius interrupted, "Filch isn't a teacher. He's just a bloody--"

However, they never found out just what Filch was, because at that very moment, he stepped out of the bathroom and Sirius, Remus and Peter were forced to move away.

Despaired, they walked to the tree slowly. So far, the night had been varied states of terrible.

Nik being caught by Filch, and before… Lily following James…

In the tunnel, Remus asked the question which each of them was pondering.

"Should we tell James?"

"That Lily was following him?" Peter said.

Remus nodded and turned to Sirius for his opinion.

"Well… I say… we don't."

"And why not?"

"Because there is absolutely no reason to further spoil our evening. If James finds out, he'll rush back to Gryffindor tower to console his lily of the valley and we'll have to wait another three weeks to test out the map."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Remus said gently.

Sirius put in, "I know you don't think that's a good idea, but please. Don't tell him. If the truth comes out, tell him I forced you to lie, okay?"

Remus sighed.

Peter slackened his pace. Why didn't they ever ask his opinion? Didn't they think he was capable of telling James?

Soon enough, they approached the Whomping Willow and greeted James.

Remus explained why Nik wasn't there.

"So, are we ready?" Sirius asked, too perkily for caffeine.

James said, "Yeah, sure, I got just about everything. Only one thing left."

"You mean the thing you can get only at Hogsmeade?" Sirius asked.

"Yep." James grinned.

The entire entourage made good time and reached the Hogsmeade outskirts with a few minutes to spare.

"Listen up, make sure no one you know sees you, alright? We would have had Nik to cover it up, but now-- Okay, that's the most important thing. And," James continued, "Positions: Remus, reconnaissance, go in, look around, blend in, warn us about anything unusual. Sirius, you come with me. We're actually getting the bottles. Peter—you're our lookout while we're in the village. Afterwards, you transport the bottles to the dorm. All right? Everyone clear?"

Remus walked down the lane, wearing a heavy cloak unlike the usual Hogwarts' cloaks. Among all of the Marauders, he no doubt looked the oldest. He paused at the Hog's Head, a dark, dilapidated pub that the Marauders usually avoided… unless of course, they were illegally drinking Firewhiskey. Remus looked towards the sign above his head, before entering and sighed.

A few minutes later, he traipsed back outside and _accidentally _dropped a gaudily colored scarf.

Sirius and James recognized the all-clear signal and walked to the backdoor of the pub. Outside. Near the dirt crusted dumpsters was the reason for their all-nighter escapade. A large stand stood filled with empty liquor bottles. Sirius walked up to it, picked out the bottles of Firewhiskey and handed them carefully to James.

Suddenly, Peter's head popped out of thin air.

"Hey guys! Ready?"

James nearly dropped all the bottles. "Damn! Don't do that!"

Peter grinned. "Or what?"

"Or I won't let you use the Invisibility Cloak."

Peter's smile faded. "Oh, fine. Give me the bottles."

They gave Peter the last of the bottles. Before he left for Hogwarts, James adjusted the cloak over him one last time. James shot him an encouraging smile and said, "Do it!"

Peter left and Sirius added, "Yeah. Do it _right_."

James just smirked and the pair headed towards the Shrieking Shack at a leisurely pace.

Outside the shack, Remus stood leaning on the rickety fence, glaring pensively at the weeds.

James tapped him lightly.

Remus started, "What the—oh, it's you… "

"Who'd you think it was?"

Remus waved his hand dismissively, but Sirius could see he was thinking about Lily.

"Shall we?"

A little down the passage, Sirius began to hear something crunching under his feet.

He pointed his wand at his feet.

"Glass." He muttered.

"Hm?" Remus asked.

"It's glass. And from the look of it—the glass of a Firewhiskey bottle." He frowned.

James began, "Relax. Peter probably broke only one bottle."

Sirius gave him a look.

(A/N: the 'the glass of a Firewhiskey bottle´line reminded me of one of the surnames we have in India – Sodaglassbottleopenerwala or something along those lines!)

But, even as they sulked onwards, the noise did not stop.

They entered their dormitories cautiously.

Peter was slumped on his bed, the invisibility cloak flung across the floor.

James picked it up silently and carefully put it back into his trunk.

Sirius looked at Peter's horizontal figure and almost spat, "How many bottles are left?"

Peter mumbled something indistinctly into his pillow.

"What was that?" Sirius shot.

"None. None of the bottles are left"

Sirius punched the air viciously. "You broke all of them?!"

James and Remus gritted their teeth in anticipation of his oncoming ravings.

Peter buried himself further in his bedclothes.

In the girl's dorm, Lily was still awake, twisting and turning fretfully.

The thoughts still troubled her. She didn't know why James was doing whatever he was doing. Why was he playing with her? If he wanted to go out with whatever-her-name-was, couldn't he at least be open with her? A crossroad appeared in her mind.

Either she could come out in the open… that she had seen him sneak out or… or wait until James decided to tell her. She chose the latter road.

 The next morning was fortunately a Sunday.

Kat and Lara were unable to understand why everyone but them was asleep. Of course, they expected it from the sixteen-year-old boys, but Lily was usually a morning bird.

When everyone was finally awake, it was well past lunchtime. Most of the school was outside, enjoying the unusually mild winter; the common room was more or less deserted. As usual, the group—excluding Ravenclaw Nik—camped out in the common room, talking relaxing, or in the case of Peter and Sirius debating the merits of biting an ice-cream versus licking it.

James was hidden behind the latest edition of Quidditch Today, a magazine he never failed to have delivered, even when he was in school.

Lily was feeling extremely awkward with him but either James was too tired to notice or Lily was very skilful hiding her feelings.

That day, as well as the next passed without any extraordinary occurrence.

On the morning of the 22nd, Lily was awake, ready and dressed even before the sun rose. Yesterday had been the last day of the term, and she was getting ready to go home for the holidays.

She stood for a moment, dead center of her dorm, watching Lara and Kat sleeping with a kind of remorseful pleasure. Assuming an almost regretful air, she marched towards Lara's bed and neatly pulled off her blankets. Amid Lara's moans and groans, she moved towards Kat's bed and repeated her actions.

"Oh come on!" Lily called. "Get up."

Kat muttered something furiously and blindly entered the adjoining bathroom and slammed the door, effectively wakening Lara, too.

Lily smiled and stalked to the boys' bedroom.

In fort-five minutes flat, everyone was assembled in the Great Hall, eating breakfast.

Eating, perhaps, maybe an understatement. Kat had bacon on her fork and was trying to intercept it with her mouth. Unfortunately, her early-morning-aim was poor and Remus, leaning on her, sleepily ate most of it as Kat chewed the air.

Everyone else was occupied similarly.

The only ones wide-awake were Lily and Sirius. Actually, Sirius claimed he hadn't slept at all. He claimed he sat up all night listening to the voices in his head singing one by one, the tracks of his favorite muggle movie—Grease. Lily could tell he had too many espressos in the kitchen.

However, everyone had sufficiently recovered a few hours before the Hogwarts Express arrived.

Only Lily, Lara and Peter were going home.

The rest of the group had persistently pestered them to spend the holidays at school. But, Lara hadn't had a family Christmas for ages. Peter's parents had booked a vacation in France . And Lily vaguely mentioned something about her sister and some important news.

The Marauders were rather surprised when they heard about her sister. Even James hadn't been aware she had one. Sirius quickly learnt from Lara that Lily and her sister were not on good terms and the subject was not to be brought up, under any circumstances.

There were twenty minutes for the train to leave.

Sirius and James were sitting on a bench in the train station. They were supposed to Lily, Lara and Peter's baggage while the latter got their tickets checked. But they were idly play fighting with fake wands--- Sirius' newest finds from their favorite-shop-in-the-whole-wide-universe, Zonko's.

"Hah! I got you!" Sirius cried as he stabbed James with his wand.

"Touché, mi amigo!" James jabbed him sharply.

Neither of them noticed Lily silently picking up her bags from behind them and entering the train. She dabbed her eyes with her sleeve.

There were ten minutes for the train to leave.

Lara and Peter came up to the boys.

Lara kissed Sirius' cheek lightly as she bent down to pick up a bag by his wait.

He stood up rapidly. "Let me handle that, milady."

James raised an eyebrow as Sirius hoisted up all her four bags in a single go and started groaning under the weight.

"Can't stand." He breathed hastily.

James, Peter and Lara lunged forward to relieve him.

"By the way," James asked Lara, "where is _my_ milady?"

"I don't know… She left before us, so she should be here. Maybe she's in the loo… or perhaps she's gone in her compartment all ready."

She paused thoughtfully and continued, "But are you sure you still own the right to call her milady?"

James screwed up his brow, "What do you mean?"

Sirius drew in a deep breath as Peter shot him a quick glance.

Lara shook her head, "You _are _slow." She hastened to enter the train followed closely by Peter.

James stood there like a mad fool and stared at Sirius, "What does she mean?"

Lara stuck her head out of the door and blew a kiss to Sirius.

There were two minutes for the train to leave.

A loud whistle blew.

"What does she mean? Sirius?" James asked, looking downright scary to Sirius. "And I know you know, so don't try to get out of it."

Sirius rapidly explained how Lily had followed him and been caught by Dumbledore just after he entered the tunnel.

James swore furiously and jumped on to the now moving train's platform.

Sirius hesitated as he remembered their jackets draped on the bench. Then he followed James to the train, thinking only one thought, 'If looks could kill…'

A/N: A bit of a cliffie there. I've got a nice plot in mind, plus I have notes written down, for a change. So, I don't have to brainstorm over what I was going to do, yada, yada, yada, and keep my wonderful, beloved reviewers waiting!

Also, I haven't found time to update The Outcasts at all; so, I'll probably put it into hiatus, until Marchish.

Actually, the thing is, I'm supposed to be studying like ten to twelve hours daily, and I have no time to think about anything else. My final exams will end in March, I'll have four-six months of vacation, I will finish my 10th grade, I will be on my way to college (yippee!!). In short, I will be home free!

Sayonara, my beloved readers and hopefully, reviewers!

You know what that means.

Puh-lease review!!

I need inspiration!! Plot suggestions, criticisms, encouragement!! Anything and everything!

I need feedback!

All you have to do is click one button, type some rot and click another button! Come on, people!

Down, down, down, as the crow flies. (Hey, that rhymes!)

I'm a poet, didn't know it!

P.S. I'm sorry if any of you find this chapter 'strange'.

Firstly, I _am_ strange.

Secondly, I wrote the entire chapter from 12 am to 2 am in the bloody morning.

I am dead tired but decided I have to get this chapter up.

Thirdly, as usual, I am using my dad's laptop. But I am also using his work connection and that too for around four hours; I am liable to get into serious trouble for it.

I apologize for the ravings. I just read a review, my first one for this chapter and I can't figure it out. 

I also apologize for the spacing. Don't worry, i am planning to redo my entire story with all spacing and grammar corrections after I get my internet back.


	25. Trapped

(A/N: A large round of applause for patient readers. You deserve it for bearing me. Expect slow updates until April. My board exams are postponed to March 15th. yippees sarcastically )

* * *

Chapter 25: Trapped

* * *

About half an hour later, James woke up, groaning and cursing the unbearable throbbing in his head. Sirius by his side, he was still in the same, now deserted train corridor.

James looked up as a shadow fell across his face.

A large, burly man with hands as large as cymbals appeared, shouting in some foreign language.

Although James couldn't understand his tongue, he immediately realized what he wanted to say: Get off the train.

James was a very obedient young man especially when it came to hugely muscled guy with tattoos showing large skulls. He got off, dragging a barely conscious Sirius behind him.

At the muggle barrier, James found a luggage cart and shoved Sirius on it. Then, he passed through the solid metal at a fast run.

On the other side, the scene was exactly the opposite of the wizarding world. It was busy, chaotic and totally packed.

A mannish woman stared at the sleeping form of Sirius. James caught the glance and hastily pulled out his wand, "Envnerate…" Nothing happened. He repeated the word once, twice to no result, until suddenly; it turned into a large sword. James looked at in horror. This wasn't his wand--- it was one of the fake wands from Hogsmeade.

He pounded at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 but it didn't yield.

James was trapped--- trapped in the muggle world, without magic, without money, without Lily.

* * *

Lily was walking to her house, tears flowing silently over her face.

She paused at the doorstep of a large white house with poinsettias on the porch and tried in vain to wipe off the smears. She took a deep breath and knocked firmly.

A few seconds later, a petite woman of about forty appeared at the door, an apron reading 'World's Best Mum' tied around her stylish pant suit.

"Lily!" She cried and embraced her tightly.

"Mum…" Lily choked out, "You're smothering me!"

"Oh, sorry, dear." Her mother released her suddenly and studied her face carefully.

"Lily, have you been---" She stopped. "Never mind, dear."

Lily grimaced as she followed her to the kitchen. Her mother very well knew that her little girl had been crying. Lily forced herself to listen to what her mother was currently saying.

"Now, see, we'll have Christmas dinner at home, as usual. Vernon and his parents are so anxious to meet you!"

" Vernon? Who's Vernon?" asked Lily.

"Didn't you hear? He's Petunia's new boyfriend. And speaking of boyfriends, didn't you mention something in one of your letters…"

"Drop it, mum." Lily said sharply.

"All right, all right." Her mum began babbling again.

"Mum, what's wrong?"

"What gave you the idea that something was wrong?" She asked absentmindedly, as she shredded some greens.

"You're talking thirteen to a dozen, for god's sake. First sign of nervousness, you know."

Her mother conceded. "Yes, well… Petunia… you know how she is." She smiled awkwardly.

Lily nodded disbelievingly.

"She's, well, going through a new phase of hers."

Lily raised her eyebrows curiously.

"She… er, she refuses to acknowledge you as her sister."

Although, she tried not to let it register on her face, Lily was shocked. One hurt right after another.

Out loud she said, "Good riddance to bad rubbish."

Her mother turned to her but before she could say anything, Lily had stalked up the narrow stairs up to her room.

* * *

Lily entered her room and dropped on her bed without stopping to survey her surroundings.

It had looked the same for six years now: bare and obnoxiously neat. It felt like a ward in the hospital. But it hadn't been like this six years ago…

At that time, the room had been bright and cheery. It even had a board on the door with the words "Petunia & Lily's Room' scrawled with childish drawings of both flowers below.

Just as she was about to launch into afull-swing anguish attack, the phone on her bedside table rang. Once. Twice.

She leaped at it.

"Hullo?" She said, her voice blubbery.

"Yes, I'll hold."

After a pause, she heard a voice on the other end and her eyes widened.

"What? Where? Oh my fuckin---"

* * *

(A/N; Sorry for the short chappie. Best I could do with a boot lock on my computer. Can anyone teach me how to hack a bootlock password? Waah!! I need it. Also, about the numerous lines.... I don't get this QuickEdit thing yet... please excuse my ignorance.

P.S. Wait for the next chapter. I'm going to enjoy writing it sooooo much!!)


	26. A Heck of a Long Story

Author's Note:

Joy to the world! My freakin' exams begin on the 15th of March and end on the 29th. Then I am free! Free to obsess over this story as much as I want to, free to actually begin the Outcasts properly and free to swim, fly, eat, drink, watch TV and most of all WRITE UPDATE AND READ my beloved Harry Potter series again.

And of course, I will finally get to move on to the second part of LotR… I've read both The Hobbit and The fellowship atleast five times each! FREE!

Well, if you've recovered from my 'free' shout-out, you might be ready to taste my next offering… Get ready to relinquish any remaining rights on sanity. This chappie is more than two thousand words long and pretty good as chapters go.

Read, enjoy, and review, people! I really need reviews, now, more than ever!

Well, in hopes that you'll enjoy this chappie,

Ciao… at least till the end of the chapter! ;)

Chapter 26: One Heck of a Long Story

Lily hastily grabbed a large part of her savings from the secret compartment in her closet and some change from the door side drawers.

"I'm going… out." She told her mother, slamming the front door behind her.

As she looked for a taxi in the busy street, she heard her mother's faint voice, "Don't to forget to take a nice handkerchief, dear."

Honestly, even if she were on her way to battle Voldemort, that's all her mother would say.

Rolling her eyes, she called, "Taxi!"

Almost like magic, a taxi appeared from no where right in front of her.

"To the police station," She said, wondering whether the driver would be surprised.

However, even if he was, he wasn't one to show it.

In barely a few seconds, the astonishingly agile car had managed to triumph over the horrible evening traffic London was dreaded for.

That was good, the short ride stopped her head from pounding 'He's in jail', 'He got arrested' in her head.

As Lily got down, the driver examined the meter carefully and announced "Twelve" as if he were announcing "It's a boy!" to a nervous father.

Lily struggled to count out the pounds; she couldn't even remember the last time she had used Muggle money.

Just as she was about to give him all of it, he spat out, clearly and distinctly, "Twelve sickles."

Lily stopped short, stared at him, doubted, colored and in understandable disbelief gave him the money she (luckily) had in her pocket.

He looked at her pityingly for a few second, then handed her a card. She had barely touched it before the cab altogether disappeared.

Walking into the faintly imposing building, she read it:

_Malik's Super Cabs_

Urban transport for the hurried witch or wizard of today!

It had a (moving) picture of a rather cute cartoon cab revving about the card.

She turned it:

To call one of Malik's Super Cabs, fully equipped with all Muggle amenities, simply yell "Taxi", while rolling your eyes. A state-of-the-art Malik's Super Cab will appear instantly to take you to your favored urban destination.

In small letters she could barely read, it read:

Malik's Super Cabs cannot be held responsible for any damage incurred to the eyeballs while rolling them.

Aha- so that's how-

"Ouch!" Lily had walked right into a bulky constable.

She tried to walk forward but he politely, but firmly obstructed her, "Excuse me, miss?"

"What?" she asked irritably, quickly sidestepping him.

He moved in front of her again.

She jumped to her right this time, but as huge as he was, he was faster than her.

Lily looked at him for a few seconds.

Then she feigned a left jump, she took another step to her right.

He was still blocking her way.

"Miss, please." He pleaded with her.

"Fine." She gave up. "I'm here to see…."

She cricked her neck to see into the barred cell on her far left. "Him." She finished, gesturing vaguely to an inmate.

He let her go after (very suspiciously) taking down her name and address.

Lily made her way to the cell.

Yes, indeed it was that same mop of untidy black hair sitting aside that adorable head. The chiseled features of the face were deemed extraordinarily striking by the pair of deep hazel eyes reminding Lily of her grandmother's delectable homemade brownies. The eyes were unabashedly fixed on her. The young man was standing, his well-toned body leaning against the graffiti splattered prison wall. He made standing look cool.

As she moved closer, he came up to the cold, unpainted bars.

"James."

"Lovely two-step you were doing with Constable Wickham there, Lils." He looked amused.

She blushed as he continued, "Won't you dance with me, as well?"

"Maybe if I can get you out..." She said pointedly.

He faltered a bit. "Er… Not just me."

He pointed to another familiar figure, asleep on a nearby bench.

"Sirius? What, you dragged him into this mess with you?"

"More like, he did the dragging…"

She looked up questioningly, but he only said, "Get us out of here first."

About fifteen minutes later, James, Lily and Sirius were strolling outside, the light from the setting sun silhouetting each of them.

Fortunately for James and Sirius, no bail had been necessary to rescue them from "The Horrors of Prison Food" as Sirius put it.

As soon as Sirius had exited the building, he launched himself on numerous strangers, hugging and kissing them, crying, "I'm free! Free!" at the top of his voice. Not all those strangers were female, unfortunately.

Sirius, then, restricted himself to kissing the ground at various intervals. This too stopped when Lily pointed out, "Eww… There's dog poo there!"

Other than that, they had a fairly uneventful journey to Lily's house.

However, Lily stopped abruptly at a park, a few minutes from her house.

"So… what happened…. And what story are we going to tell my parents?

James cleared his throat, "It all began when Padfoot, for reasons only he knows, failed to tell me-"

Sirius interrupted, "Hey, Lils? Can I go get something to eat? I'm famished!"

Lily handed him some money, but James stopped him, "Oh no you don't.

You have a very important role in this story, don't you forget!"

"No I don't!" cried Sirius indignantly. "Remus, yeah, Remus… now, he has a Very Important Role. Not lil' ole' me. And Peter, Peter… well, I'm definitely more important than him, but, then again… who isn't?"

"Ahem. As I was saying, Sirius failed to tell me that… well, that you were following me the night of the disastrous prank." He colored.

Lily started but said nothing, preferring to admire her manicured fingers.

"When he finally did tell me… yesterday. You had all ready boarded the train. I went after you, but even with his and Peter's help, we, er couldn't find you."

Sirius snorted reminiscently.

Lily felt there was more to the story, but didn't comment.

"For a while, we were incapacitated at the station."

Sirius snorted again.

"What?" asked Lily.

"Incapacitated my foot. He got knocked out."

Lily strived hard to suppress her giggles.

Sirius went on, " And you want to know why he was knocked out?"

Lily was shaking now, Sirius took it as assent.

"Because James Tristan Potter was trying to enter the girl's bathrooms!" He proclaimed.

The thought of macho man Potter trying to enter the girl's loo and to top it of _failing_ was simply too much for Lily to bear.

"How'd he find it?" She asked amidst her laughter. Indeed, the location of the girl's bathrooms was not usually part of a boy's meager knowledge. Granted, if he was a perverted one, he might know where the showers were, but the loo?

James began, "That is quite irrelevant to the story,"

Sirius cut him off and related the entire episode, imitating the girls and everything.

At the end, James managed a feeble, "You were knocked out, too," but his ego was too damaged to say anymore.

"Well, go on…" Lily prompted.

"When we finally revived, most of the students had gone home." He added, "We crossed the barrier in search of you." As if he were saying, "I crossed the seven seas, climbed to the top of Mt. Everest and went to the moon in search of you."

"Well, that was stupid." Put in Lily, bluntly.

They looked taken aback as she continued, "Every break I spend the first night at Lara's house and she spends the last at mine. It's like a tradition. So while you two Christopher Columbus' were outside in the muggle world, I was taking the 12:45 to Wales."

They were silent. "You didn't know this… I presume?" she said.

James continued his story. " On the muggle side, I took out my wand-"

"In broad daylight?" cried Lily in outrage.

"Yeah, yeah, listen! I realized it wasn't mine… It was one of the fake wands from Zonko's." He held up a rubber duck.

"But Sirius…?"

"Lily, really, if _I_ didn't have _my_ wand, do you really think _Sirius_ would have his?" He looked properly offended.

"Sorry."

"We wandered into London, firstly, trying to find Diagon Alley. 'Course, we didn't, we always floo there, so we ended up more lost than we were before. Then we looked for your house…"

"You don't know my address…"

"Well, Sirius identified one of those boothphones, like the one in Muggle studies… and we found a directory. I never realized up till then, that there were so many Evans in London. 'Course, we had no idea which one you were."

"It was my idea to start at the top of the list." Added Sirius.

"My dad's Abraham, so he's always near the top." Lily said.

James nodded, "Maybe, but remember, we had no transport, Muggle or otherwise."

"You should have called one of Malik's Super Cabs." Lily said.

"Oh yeah!" Sirius said, "Cute ad, right! With the itsy-bitsy car revving around!"

"Yeah, that's them." Agreed Lily. "Great color scheme, don't you think! Very striking! Here look!" She took out the card and Sirius fervently admired it, "Uhhmmm, also 'Malik's Super Cabs'! The phrase has a certain ring to it, doesn't it?"

"Very catchy!" Lily nodded.

James became annoyed, "Excuse moi, mademoiselles…"

"Oui?" asked Sirius and Lily in unison.

"As I was saying… we tracked down the first address, but our sense of direction being…"

"Zilch" Lily commented.

James ignored her, " Unaccustomed to muggle areas, we got lost. By that time, it was past sunset. We were tired, hungry, thirsty…" trailed James.

"Yeah," Sirius took up the threads of the story, "The closest eatery we could find was…the er… Blinking Mule, was it?"

James nodded.

"You two went to the Blinking Mule?" Lily looked astounded.

"Yep, why?"

"That's not an eatery. That's a bloody tavern. I've read about it somewhere. Apparently, the alcohol level there is higher than anywhere else in England. The beer is almost a hundred percent alcohol… It's almost illegal."

"That explains a lot." James said darkly. "As usual, we went inside and ordered two butterbeers."

Lily groaned, "You don't get butterbeer in the Muggle world. The bartender probably heard only 'beer'."

"Well, whatever he heard, he asked us what we wanted it mixed with. I was a bit surprised, but thought, you know, local customs… I told him we wanted it pure."

He paused.

"Let me guess." Lily smiled, "Then you two proceeded to get totally drunk."

"Well, technically… Yes," He conceded. "But soon enough, they realized we had no money to speak of… but I guess, cause we were minors, they simply chucked us out."

Lily nodded thoughtfully, "Yeah, the wasted beer would have cost a lot less than another lawsuit."

"Really?" Sirius asked interestedly, "A fast way to make money, perhaps?"

But Lily deliberately ignored him.

James went on, "So it was around… what… midnight….by then."

"And you two stone drunkards were still wandering the streets of London…"

"Yep. Then, we met one of your…er, pleasemen, I think?"

"Policemen." She corrected.

"Yes, he came up to me and asked very politely, 'Are you drunk, sir?'

And I, being the perfect gentleman at all times, replied, 'Of course not, ma'am. Have a pleasant afternoon.' He then requested me to walk across the white dividing line on one foot… then I…"

Sirius took it up, "Prongs, idiot that he is, picks up one leg and stares at the line for a few seconds. Then he tells me, ' Padfoot, come over here and hold down this line, will ya? It keeps on wiggling away!' "

James continued, " And Padfoot, crazy old kook that he is, goes up to the line, actually bends down on all fours in the middle of the freakin' road and says, 'I'm trying, Prongs, but the damn creature won't lay still.' "

"Needless to say," Sirius smiled, " The officer took us into his custody right then."

"And the next thing you know, you're waking up in a blinking police station with a blinding headache and a wicked hangover." Lily concluded, laughing.

James began to grin, "So, I guess this means… you're not angry with me anymore?"

Lily didn't say anything. It had struck her that James had gone through all this trouble for her and, so, it was unlikely, he was also going around with Cassie.

"James, why weren't you honest with me? Tell me what Cassandra said. It's been killing me." She admitted.

James was surprised. He hadn't even imagined that… was it possible? Was she jealous of Cassie?

He boldly voiced his question.

"Well….yeah. A lil bit."

Sirius smirked. "A lil bit! Understatement of the mil-len-nium! Man, you were the fiery, fearsome, red hot, green eyed monster of jealousy and with your red hair and green eyes, I mean that literally, Miss J!"

Lily glared at him pointedly.

"I'll go get something to eat, shall I?" Sirius ran off to the other side of the park.

This time James didn't object.

Author's Note:

Tell me, was that a cliffie or not? I can't tell anymore….

Hmmmmm… did you like my plus sign line breakers? Not as nice as the star thingy () but hey…

K, next chapter will appear only on appearance of reviews…

It'll feature…. A Talk between LJ (long awaited, long needed)

Meet the Parents… and also Petunia (imagine the fun! Prongs, Padfoot, Petunia, Vernon with Lily in the middle)

And…. Maybe getting back to school? Let's see….

Ciao, again.


	27. Modus Operandi: Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

I was wondering whether to portray this confrontation as a shouting match, but I decided on a heart-to-heart talk instead. The first part of the chapter is, admittedly, very boring. But the next chapter 'Meet the Parents' as I intend to title it, should be fun.

Has anyone seen Meet the Fockers? Is it any good? Just curious…

Anywho…

**Blink182Rox:** Thank ya! I'm glad you liked it!

**StormzBB:** I would love be your beta reader, but I'm too lazy to finish my own story, let alone beta for someone else's.

**CrEsCeNt Mon:** Actually, demands probably work better than polite requests in my case. Thanks for reviewing!

**MsMissProngs:** Of course, your prediction is correct! Ma fave boy James, it is! And I'm so glad SOMEONE liked the drunken story!

**Lady of Masbolle:** Yeh, people look at me strangely when I laugh out loud, too. The fun part is to look at them the same way!

**HarryluvsMoaningMyrtle:** insert furious blush. Yeah, I loved writing the chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**marianne**: Well... hmmm... see, the thing is I am an extremely confused individual who writes extremely confusing fiction for people like you who actually stop and appreciate this confusedom! Get it? er... probably not! But don't fret! I don't think I understood what I wrote either. Anywho, glad you liked it!

**Windowseat Wonderer:** Thanks so much for your review. You're one of my oldest reviewers and the fact that you've actually stuck it out with me means a lot!

**becca:** Hope you enjoy this chappie as much as you did the last!

Sorry to those I didn't mention, but it's 5:30 in the morning and I haven't slept, yet!

* * *

**Recap:**

"_James, why weren't you honest with me? Tell me what Cassandra said. It's been killing me." She admitted._

_James was surprised. He hadn't even imagined that… was it possible? Was she jealous of Cassie?_

_He boldly voiced his question._

"_Well….yeah. A lil bit."_

_Sirius smirked. "A lil bit! Understatement of the mil-len-nium! Man, you were the fiery, fearsome, red hot, green eyed monster of jealousy and with your red hair and green eyes, I mean that literally, Miss J!"_

_Lily glared at him pointedly._

"_I'll go get something to eat, shall I?" Sirius ran off to the other side of the park._

_This time James didn't object.

* * *

_

**Modus Operandi: Confrontation**

James and Lily were sitting in a muggle park. It was past sunset now and the streetlights were turning on.

James watched Sirius walk until he was hidden by a large willow tree. He wanted this conversation to be private and Sirius had the worst habit of eavesdropping.

Lily was looking into the woods blankly, unconscious of James.

He took a deep breath and ruffled his hair, "I think…" He waited for her to turn but she continued staring into space.

"I think… we should have done this a long time ago."

Lily nodded and said in a whisper, "Where did this go wrong? I never imagined that I would be one to track down the whereabouts of my boyfriend at odd hours of the night…"

"Cassie." He answered, in reply to her question. "That's when everything went berserk."

"Yeah…" She turned to him and said quickly, "You know, that time, I thought I knew everything there was to know about you. We had become a couple… A real couple."

"But…"

"But then suddenly, Cassie comes up… a girl you never told me about… even though she was your… your first love."

James gazed at her for a few seconds, "Lily, who told you that she was my first love?"

Lily thought back to Kat using her controller powers and extracting the information from… "Sirius."

"Sirius." He repeated incredulously. "Lily… of all the people in the universe, you took to heart the words of Sirius Hercules Black?"

Lily snorted suddenly, "Hercules? His middle name is Hercules? That macho cartoon guy?"

James looked extremely uncomfortable, "Yeah… I mean no! Wait, what's a cartoon? Please don't tell anyone!"

Lily shook a finger at him smiling, "Getting sidetracked, aren't we, Jamesie? Anyway, we knew Sirius was honest, cause… Well..." She explained the use of Controller powers.

"Ahhh… I see. That's strange. I thought Sirius knew me better."

"Huh?"

"Well, for future notice, just because Sirius thought it doesn't mean it's true. Sirius believes that every single woman in the entire world has a secret, often well concealed desire to get him into bed… and that's definitely not true." He smirked. "Anyway, Cassandra was definitely not my first love. It defies the very laws of logic."

"Huh?" Lily made a mental note to prepare some intelligent replies. Anything was better than saying 'huh?'.

James leaned close to her and whispered, "How could Cassie be my first love… if I had all ready fallen in love with you?"

Lily stared at him dazedly. A faint "Huh?" escaped from her mouth.

James began grinning, "But I have to say, I should've had more sense to fall in love for a girl with subnormal intelligence who says only 'huh?' a million times a day."

But Lily was too busy grappling with his first remark to notice his teasing, "But… but… how? We didn't even know each other back then."

"Ahem. You may not have known me— a very difficult task to accomplish, by the way, I was, sorry, am the most popular guy in school, but taking into regard your subnormal intelligence—but I definitely knew you."

Lily opened her mouth, but James cried, "Don't you dare say 'huh'!"

"I was not going to." Lily exclaimed weakly, but both of them knew the truth.

James looked up into the sky. It was twilight now, and millions of stars were slowly appearing.

"I remember…" he said slowly, resting his arms behind him so that he was comfortable, "I remember the first time I met you…."

_A nervous first year with red hair, green eyes and a trembling voice was walking through the corridor, trying to find a seat on the train, the _Hogwarts Express.

_Suddenly, she heard the sound of someone running behind her, but before she could turn, a loud voice yelled, "Coming through!" into her ears and shoved her to the ground. He hesitated for a second, glancing at the redhead. He heard some noise and ran ahead, not pausing to apologize. Before the girl could clean herself up, another boy with a mischievous glint in his eyes rushed past her, brandishing a wand. "Oof!" The girl was flattened to the door of a compartment and the door opened. The girl collapsed and in just a few seconds was surrounded by kind, concerned faces of girls just about her age. "Hi!" said one of the, extending her hand to help the fallen girl. "My name is Larika. What's yours?"_

"_Lily. Lily Evans." She replied, brushing her dusty clothes._

Lily looked at James for a full minute, said, "That was you?" and then suddenly, she gave him a shove and pushed him to the grass.

James sat there, looking stunned and utterly bewildered. "Why?" He asked weakly, not moving.

"Punishment for running around the corridors." She gave him a hand and helped him hoist back onto the bench.

James glared at her, " a) Punishment is to be given by taking away points, not by physical violence. And 2) why d'you help me back up again?"

Lily answered, " a) you're in Gryffindor. I'm in Gryffindor. Therefore, why the heck would I willingly take away points? Answer 2) through all that pushing, you did (indirectly) introduce me to my best friend… so… consider your debt paid."

"a) we're not in school, so technically you can't take away points. And 2) the debt of introduction to best friend is not repaid as easily as that."

"Excuze moi, but a) you brought up the topic of points, not me. 2) why?"

"a) All right, you made it loud and clear. 2) My mom still feels sorry that she introduced me to Sirius."

" 2) I see and c) why are we going in a random order of numbers and letters?"

James shook his head, grinning. He struggled to get back to the topic at hand. "So... as I was saying, how could Cassie be my first love, if you had all ready taken that place?

Lily began to giggle. "Can we do this some other time?"

James glanced at her clearly surprised, "Are you sure? I mean, I thought you would want to--?"

"No, no. That can wait. I'm sorry…" She began laughing again. "I'm in too good a mood for this."

James became exasperated. "Lily…"

"James, listen to me. As of now, you are on temporary suspension from all guilt or excuses or anything to do with Cassie or my behavior--"

James interrupted her, putting a finger to her lips.

"No," He began firmly. "I want to get this over with right now."

Lily kept quiet, gazing up at him solemnly. "Alrighty…"

He stood up, "Well then. You want to know why I liked Cassie? Because she was so much like you. She was brave, but sometimes shy, kind, graceful, considerate of everyone's feelings, fiery… very confused and ext-remely confusing… So much like you…" He turned away.

"Why did you go out with her?"

He seemed to hesitate. "To tell you the truth, it was kinda… because of you."

"Me?"

"Yea," He smiled sheepishly, acknowledging the pleasure on her face. "First year, I observed you from a distance, second year I thought I liked you, third year I decided you were the one for me and thought of a plan to er… try and impress you…

Lily smiled, "That failed dismally, by the way. After third year, I really couldn't stand the sight of you. I remember avoiding you so you wouldn't ask me out."

"Those were the days." He gave her a small grin. "That's also when I decided, very childishly, that I would go out with you or no one at all."

She looked at him incredulously. "There was actually a time when James Potter was gasp girl-less?"

"Well, that lasted for sometime at least. Then my mum got worried about my peculiar state of singularity. She tried to set me up with the daughter of a friend of hers – Cassie. The more I resisted, the more ingenious her schemes became. After a long and tiring struggle, I gave in and asked Cassie out. I suppose I did love her. But… it was love emerging from habit. I mean, we were together for nearly two years. Then, she broke up with me."

"Why?"

"She said the strangest things… about fate, destiny… something about not being meant for each other. And then, last month… she sprouts up suddenly. Telling me all kinds of bullshit."

"Like…"

"Nothing important. Just…"

"What?"

"Well, she basically said that you weren't good enough for me, blah-blah-blah…" He stammered on, avoiding eye contact with her.

"And?"

"Well, the weirdest part was…. When I told her to erm… shove off, she seemed somewhat relieved."

"Well then."

"What?"

"So, you didn't do anything wrong after all."

"I didn't?"

"No."

"Oh."

"So, can I kiss you now?"

"Do you have to ask?"

Lily leaned forward.

"Ahem!" Sirius put in, "This area has been sanctioned as strictly PG-13. Please restrain yourselves."

"Sirius…" groaned James. "How the heck do you turn up at the most inopportune moments?"

"I have a knack." He said cheekily and slid into the small gap between the two of them.

"Yeah, right. More like you were spying again."

"Well, how could I resist? It was so soap-opera-ish. 'Oh, Jamesie!' 'Oh, Lillian!' 'Oh Lord!'"

"I think" began Lily, "It's time we got home."

"Right you are, Lily-of-the-Valley!" Sirius said cheerily, a big grin plastered across his face.

He stood up, slipping a hand into one of each.

And they set off.

Sirius sang loudly, "We're off to see the wizard, the WONDERFUL WIZARD OF OZ!"

"Christ," muttered James, "What _did_ you eat?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Long time, no update, I know. What can I say? Boy trouble. GRRRR! As much as I love James, I (sometimes) can't stand guys! Sorry to make you bear my rantings and ravings… But this one guy! GRRR! 

Hmmm… anyway, hoped you liked this chapter. It was ready a long, long time ago, but my computer lost it. Made a few important changes to make it funnier. On a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being the most, how fluffy was this chapter? How fluffy do you want the chapters to be? Hmmm… Review please.


End file.
